Rough Day At The Office
by Agent Five
Summary: Follows Past the Point of No Return. IR recovering and has new allies but Scott is thrown a sudden, dangerous curve ball and John is following a path that could lead to a tragic end.
1. Chapter 1

_Falling isn't scary. _

_But landing is another matter. _

_I started the fall from so high that I'm now picking up some serious speed and yet I still have enough time to contemplate falling._

_Or, rather, stopping._

_I look up and see the tattered remains of my torn parachute. I say look up as though it were some gentle action but it is more a case of the slightest move of my head becoming exaggerated a thousand times by the force of the wind that batters me through my descent. And now my shoulder burns from the sheer force of my head being spun upwards painfully._

_The exploding jet sent shards of hot, razor-sharp fragments into the bright morning sky. My ejection from the craft should have propelled me clear out of danger. But then nothing about this whole situation has gone as planned; after all, the state-of-the-art prototype should not now be burning up in the inner atmosphere._

_I drag my face back round towards the ground and watch my fate rising up to greet me. And I can now guess how fast I must be travelling. At the edge of my peripheral vision, low wisps of cloud are now moving up and away from me. From their form, I can make a good estimate of my height. _

_Ten seconds. _

_This would normally be the start of the count during freefall. _

_Freefall? What a stupid name. And now suddenly I'm smiling with surreal amusement. The edges of my mask pulling against my cheeks as I allow a slight chuckle to escape my tight chest. I've done hundreds of jumps but only now am I truly falling freely. _

_And how I wish I wasn't._

_In some ways it's quite disappointing. I'm waiting for the life that is supposed to flash past me in a wave of powerful memories. But all I can think of is the inevitable impact with the ground._

_Bummer of it is that only 6 seconds prior to the malfunction, I was over water. I might have had a better chance of surviving. I could have ensured a correct position to clear the surface and hoped that the material of my canopy would drag and prevent me torpedoing straight into ground at the bottom of the lake._

_But now all I have is the inevitability of a surface contact. No matter how I land, I'll be crushed._

_And now I'm wondering if I'll know that I've landed. I'm hoping that the impact will cause instant death and someone in the afterlife will have to tell me what happened. I don't want to know first hand what happens when you hit ground after a plummet through 17,000 feet._

_And so, with only 6 seconds to go, I'm panicking. I'm seeing my family, my friends. All the reasons I have for this not to be happening right now. I start flailing my arms and legs, desperately trying to somehow slow my descent. I feel like the coyote. Only this is now definitely not funny. _

_A glance at the horizon tells me that it's not working. I've got 4 seconds._

_Our father who art in heaven._

_3 seconds._

_Hallowed be thy name._

_2._

_Thy kingdom come._

_1._

"NO!"

Scott sat upright in bed, fighting for breath. His chest was tight and he clutched at the sheets, his whole body shaking.

It took a few minutes for him to regain some sort of control and when he did, he looked around in the dimness of his surroundings and realised with relief that he was home, he was safe.

Scott's legs trembled as he clambered out from among the tangled bed sheets and stumbled towards the door. The light was still on in the hall and he squinted in the sudden brightness. Making his way carefully to the bathroom at the far end, he splashed his hot face with cool water and leaned against the porcelain basin.

His heart thudded against his chest and his head was spinning. That damn dream again.

He would have thought that after three weeks of the images plaguing his slumber that he would get used to it. But each time it varied. Each time there was a new detail that seemed to make it that much worse. And that much harder to clear from his thoughts.

Three weeks.

It seemed longer.

Three weeks since the news had come. News that, at first, did not seem to hold as much weight as perhaps it should. But after the year he had had so far, it was simply yet another gut-wrenching catastrophe to add to all the rest.

And coping with bad news had become something of a familiar task of late. Well, perhaps not coping exactly. More submitting to the inevitable. His once half full glass was now decidedly all but empty.

Finally a little more composed, Scott padded through to the end of the hall and noted the dark sky beyond the glass-fronted lounge. With a sigh, he re-routed towards the kitchen and sought sustenance.

Grabbing two slices of bread and a whole armful of fillings, he fetched down a plate and began to create a suitably satisfying snack. And he could always head for the beach later to jog off the calories. It was a small price to pay for the comfort of cheese, hams, pickles and the rest.

It was perhaps not the ideal way to cope with stress but it was a habit that he had never been able to break. Gordon swam. Virgil hammered out a tune on his piano. Alan killed mutant aliens on his VR game console (complete with his own sound effects). Scott ate.

John blew out the back of the skull of a crazed psychotic woman.

Scott choked on a sudden sob and dropped his knife, the metal clanging against the stone floor noisily as the knife danced to a halt beside his foot. Scott closed his eyes, resting his hands on the breakfast bar and leaning heavily on his trembling arms.

Tears stung his eyes and he shook his head to clear the fearful thoughts from his mind.

The light flickered on and pulled him back to reality. He looked up and spun to see the figure approaching wearily from the hall.

"Scott …?" Jeff yawned loudly and rubbed at his pale face. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Scott shrugged an apology and crouched down to retrieve the knife.

"Midnight snack, huh?"

Scott completed his many-layered masterpiece and sliced the thick sandwich in two. Moving round to perch on one of the high stools, he took a large bite of one half and held out the plate towards his father.

Jeff smiled and joined him eagerly, taking the sandwich remains and nodding a thank you.

They munched in silence. Jeff still half asleep as he chewed and Scott deep in thought.

"I loved it when your mother had odd pregnancy cravings at stupid o'clock in the morning." Jeff offered through his final mouthful, wiping his mouth and smiling at the memory. "We used to have gross out competitions." He laughed softly, "Her combos always won."

Scott nodded slowly, he had heard of this many times. Not that he minded listening to the story again, especially when it brought such a spark to his father's eyes.

Jeff stood and grabbed them both a drink. "So. Why the fridge raid?"

Scott smiled.

Jeff returned to his side and frowned slightly.

Scott sipped at his juice and shrugged his shoulders. "Jake."

Recognition removed the frown and Jeff let out a sigh. "God … of course … sorry …"

Scott gave another shrug.

"Thursday, right?" Jeff inquired.

"Tomorrow." Scott corrected and then glanced at the clock. "Today."

Jeff considered this for a moment. "Shit …" He mused, "I've totally lost track of what day or month or …" He shook his head slowly, "It's just one long 'when will it end' …?"

Scott smiled suddenly, glad to not be alone in this. His face then returned to its former sombreness and he regarded his father for a moment. "You're still coming, right?"

"Of course!"

Another smile of relief and Scott nodded wordlessly.

"I knew Grey well." Jeff continued, "It's a while since we last spoke but … hell … to lose a son …" He trailed off and glanced at Scott, seeing the same thought cross his face.

Scott was loath to ask, for he already knew the answer.

Jeff anticipated the query and shook his head slowly. "Pen says he's still out there but … she won't tell me where."

Scott's face darkened, "That's so wrong."

Jeff gave a thin smile. "She thinks she's helping."

"Right!" Scott sniggered.

"I know," Jeff sighed, "I don't understand it either but …" he forced a smile to his lips and took a deep breath. "_Women_, huh?"

Scott was unconvinced. "It's more than that."

Jeff considered this for a moment. "Yeah … but what can I do …"

"Order Brains to override the security protocols, break into the files."

Jeff sighed, "Perhaps …"

"No!" Scott argued suddenly, "God, Dad, it's been almost a month! And _nothing_!"

"Exactly." Jeff countered, "If he was out for mad revenge, surely we would have heard something. Pen's got a point. Maybe he is simply taking time to recover."

"Or lying in some hospital somewhere … or worse …"

"Scott, don't." Jeff pleaded, "It's hard enough without - "

"What? Facing the truth?"

Jeff shook his head and reached out to place his hand on Scott's arm. "She promised, Scott … she promised she won't let anything happen to him."

"Yeah, but Pen - "

"Not Pen. Alex."

Scott backed off a little and recalled the brief communiqué that Alex had managed to slip past John a few weeks back. She said he was healing and doing okay. He was coming to terms with it all and would be home soon. It was a ray of hope and he had so wanted to believe her.

The signal had been bounced off a French communication satellite; it was a sloppy scramble and Brains had easily traced the call to a small village in Switzerland. And they had all been more than happy to rest easy in the notion that their brother was safe, surrounded by nothing more than powdered mountains and après ski.

But thirteen days of more nothing had let the nagging doubts creep back in.

"We should get some sleep." Jeff offered carefully, "I guess we need to leave around midday."

Scott frowned in thought, calculating time zones and flight time.

"The service is at 3, right?"

Scott nodded.

Jeff smiled, "Least I got that right." He stood and turned towards the bedrooms nestled within the island complex. He then glanced back and watched Scott for a moment. "Will you be okay?"

"Sure." Scott replied quickly and gathered up their used crockery. "See you in a while."

With a nod of agreement, Jeff wandered from the kitchen and was gone.

Scott sat with his thoughts, his mind a blurred mess of worry and apprehension. Knowing sleep was lost to him now, he headed outside into the warm night air and slumped down on one of the benches beside the pool.

It had been a while since he had been preoccupied with what the morning might bring. A while since he had felt so lost. And ironic that the one person whom he would normally talk it all through with was now the very reason for the vast majority of it.

But the anger was long faded. The colourful language he had carefully selected as a greeting for if – _when_ – he was finally reunited with his brother had been replaced with the need to simply hold him tight and never let go.

Praying that John would somehow sense this and come home sooner, without fear of rebuke or criticism, Scott hugged his arms around himself and let the tears fall.

_Tbc …_


	2. Chapter 2

It was harder than he had imagined. The service had been a poignant reminder of how young and full of energy Jake had been. A bittersweet look back over a life taken so cruelly from the people that loved him.

It was exactly what Scott didn't need right now.

He sniffed back tears and glanced through the large crowd that had gathered around the grave. Old friends and familiar faces gazed through unseeing eyes, lost in the communal recognition of how unfair it all seemed.

And then it was suddenly over. Jake's impossibly young widow took the folded flag from the honour guard and bit back on a sob. The loud cracks of a rifle salute then broke the afternoon quiet and the mourners began to dissipate.

Scott was aware of his father moving away and followed him slowly. Knowing they could offer their words of comfort back at the house, they made their way to the waiting line of limousines and rode back through the outskirts of the city in silence.

XXXXX

The wake had a refreshingly lighter atmosphere. It seemed that everyone had breathed a sigh of relief and closed the door on what had been a difficult day. Scott mingled among the crowd, greeting former colleagues and reminiscing on their past adventures. It was a shame that such a tragedy had had to occur before they had all met up again and they made earnest pledges to stay in better contact.

His father was equally at home. Holding court over the gathering of retired officers, he laughed as he retold the same old stories and told them of his latest ventures, grinning as they called him 'Colonel'. Scott watched him for a moment and smiled fondly, glad to see him smiling after the intense meeting with Jake's father and the tears that had fallen.

Needing fresh air and a little more besides, Scott wandered through to the back of the house and stepped out into the long garden. He fished a cigarette from the packet inside his blazer and closed his eyes as the sweet smoke burned his throat. Glancing around for somewhere to drop the ash, he then saw her and his heart sank.

Unsure if he ought to leave her alone in her grief, he paused for a moment. But she looked so lost and sad. It was almost like looking into a mirror. And, knowing he would want to be comforted, he decided to take a chance and headed along the decking.

Scott crouched down beside her and followed her gaze out along the neat green lawn. He frowned and tried to find the right words to open a conversation. And then decided that perhaps nothing was more useful. He sat down beside her and matched her position, trailing his legs out across the end of the decking and the edge of the grass.

It was a while before either of them spoke. Scott finished his cigarette and buried it in the soil-filled gap beside him.

"I thought today would feel good, somehow." She began quietly, turning and taking in his face, a small smile of greeting pulling at her lips.

Scott held her gaze and let his eyes move over her flushed features. She hadn't changed. Gone were the scruffy pigtails and silk ribbons and the milky skin was lined, the dark eyes older. But it was her.

"Three weeks." She sighed, "Three weeks of bureaucracy and excuses. And all we wanted to do was bring him home and bury him."

Scott nodded slowly.

"But still there's no closure … fucking classified." Her face crumpled and fresh tears gathered. "Bastards!"

"Oh, Ruth …" Scott slipped his arm around her and pulled her close, murmuring gently in sympathy. "I'm so sorry …"

She rested her head against his shoulder and wept quietly, leaning into his embrace.

And there Ruth stayed for a long while, the tears gradually ceasing and she sighed as she then sat back upright. "Did they tell you what happened?"

Scott knew what she was seeking and shook his head slowly, "I'm not part of their circle any more, Ruthie. I know as much as you."

Ruth groaned, "Yeah. Sweet F A."

"It's how it is." Scott suggested carefully, "You know that."

"Not when it's Jake!" Ruth argued, "Not when you get some vague story about a plane crash and your brother is just gone!"

Scott's stomach turned.

"God, I'm sorry …" Ruth sighed and watched Scott fighting back tears, "This must be just as hard for you."

Scott nodded slowly. "We'd not talked for a few months … and then …" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, sudden laughter then lightening his face. "God, we thought we were _invincible_! We had some wild times, man …" He watched Ruth smile and saw the same memories in her eyes.

"He missed you." Ruth agreed and then frowned in intrigue, "What is it you're up to now?"

"I fly with my dad's chartered airline."

"Oh?"

Scott nodded, "We ferry people around the South Pacific."

"That explains the tan."

Scott smiled. "Jake said I was letting the side down. He thought I was selling out."

Ruth nodded slowly, "He had high hopes for you guys. He had his sights firmly set on ISA." She glanced up at the bright evening sky. "He wanted to see the stars."

A small smile quirked one corner of his mouth and Scott bit back the sudden urge to tell her how amazing it was up there. And how often he had wanted to pick up the phone to call Jake and tell him just what he did with his day, knowing how excited and proud his best friend would have been.

"What about you?" Scott asked softly, "God, Ruthie, it must be, what … six years?"

Ruth chuckled slightly, "Eight."

Scott groaned, "God … seems like yesterday we were building a fort in your folks back yard."

Ruth's smile faded. "Hmm … seems like _longer._"

Scott watched her for a moment and she looked to be aging before his eyes. And now he saw the premature flecks of grey in her dark hair and the heavy droop of her shoulders. Strange that only a seemingly short time ago she had been a cheeky teenager, chasing around the neighbourhood with her brother and his mischievous friend.

They had grown up together on the base. Their fathers deep into their rockets and shooting up the ranks of the air force, making for the stars, their wives feeling the strain of bringing up a family alone and soon firm friends. And the children inseparable. One long, seemingly endless summer, broken only by the tragic loss of his mother. But that had simply brought them closer together. And when he took a break from being an older brother, Scott would kick back with Jake and Ruth and forget it all.

"How are your brothers?" Ruth asked suddenly.

Scott turned back to her and smiled, "Good." He gave her the agreed back-story and the economical truths that made living out on an isolated island somewhere seem believable. But it felt wrong to be using this version with her.

Ruth nodded slowly, "All I remember is the geek, the sure to be an underwear model and the two brats who used to pull my hair and deflate the tyres on my bike."

Scott laughed in delight and threw his arms around her, glad for the amusing image and glad to be in her company again.

Ruth hugged him back and closed her eyes as she buried her face into his chest.

Scott let her rest there and leaned his head against the top of hers. "What about you? I guess you're a chief surgeon or something by now?" His heart racing suddenly as his mind flashed back to the many times the two of them had snuck out alone to the tree house and he had gladly been patient to her doctor fantasies.

Ruth laughed softly, "Yeah, right!" She sat back from him and shook her head. "Two years of medical school and Kathy happened."

Scott frowned.

Ruth nodded slowly and shrugged her shoulders. "I've got three kids now. Kathy's 6, Gemma's 4 and Charlie's almost 2."

Scott searched his memory and could now recall Jake talking about his nieces. It hadn't occurred to Scott that they were little scrappy Ruth's children. She was 5 years older than him and Jake but had always seemed much younger. At least, she had until that last Spring before she went away to college.

"Maybe, when they're older, I'll go back and try again." Ruth continued, "But … it's hard. Art's away all the time and …" She sighed slightly. "He's a corporate banker and spends most of his time overseas. In fact, he's rarely home." She smiled suddenly, "But we make the most of it when he is and hence my kids! But it's good. I adore them. And they keep me out of mischief."

Scott laughed in agreement.

"You got someone?"

Scott shook his head.

"No?" Ruth gasped, "God, I would have thought you'd have been snapped up long ago! Eldest heir to a vast multi-million dollar empire."

Scott shrugged. Quite where he would get the time to find someone with helping to run IR and everything else. But then, John had.

"Oh hell …" Ruth grinned up at him, "Don't tell me I moved away and I missed out on snaring my childhood sweetheart."

And Scott laughed loudly, "Oh, please! Awkward fumblings of the spotty neighbourhood flight-jock-to-be!"

Ruth's grin grew. "Don't put yourself down, Scotty-boy. You made a good first impression."

Scott felt his cheeks flush and looked away from her. "And our dads would have used my hide to shammy their cars if they'd known."

"I guess I'm just lucky to have benefited from your early development." Ruth watched his slight discomfort and was enjoying it. "The envy of the girls I giggled with in the locker room."

"Okay!" Scott laughed and cleared his throat, "Enough, already!"

Ruth slipped her arm around his and hugged him to her. "It's okay - I'm kidding! I never told. God, they'd have teased me for going with someone younger than me. It was only ever our little secret. Well, not exactly _little_ …"

"Ruthie!" Scott protested with mock horror.

Ruth giggled merrily and put her arms around him to hold him tightly. "Okay …"

Scott smiled and returned the hug, remembering those nights all too clearly.

"Thank you." Ruth offered quietly, "I've not laughed for a long while."

Scott pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head softly. And they stayed in the tight embrace for a long while, both lost in thought.

"Scott?"

Scott turned his head and saw his father emerging from the back door. His father held up his phone, no further explanation needed, and nodded towards the house. Scott groaned and leaned back from Ruth.

Ruth listened in dismay as he offered an apology and stood from her. She watched him leave and then smiled as he suddenly reappeared.

Scott scribbled his cell phone number on the napkin he had grabbed and gave it to her, smiling fondly down at her and then hurrying after his father.

_Tbc …_


	3. Chapter 3

The trail had gone cold.

They had chased leads all across the European continent but the last few had apparently been ghosts. And now nothing. Sources had dried up and it seemed a dead end was all they faced.

Alex lay awake in the large hotel room and stared up through the darkness, any chance of sleep long out of reach. She then heard again the sound that had awoken her and felt the bed shudder as he flinched in his sleep, murmuring at whatever filled his dream.

Rolling her head towards him, she could just make out his back turned to her and wanted to reach out to him. But too many times her contact had caused a sudden lash out at her. And it was taking longer to break him out of the spell, his attacks becoming harsher and more frightening.

Alex kept her distance and closed her eyes, tears stinging as she listened to his disturbed slumber. And then came the gentle weeping. Her heart aching and adrenaline building, she weighed up the options and rolled slowly onto her side. Moving up close behind him and wrapping her arm around his chest, she buried her face into his neck and held her breath.

John whimpered softly into the quiet room and his tense shoulders relaxed. He leaned back into her embrace and slowly calmed, his rapid breaths easing as he sank into peaceful sleep.

Alex sighed in relief and pulled him close as she then also succumbed to her weariness.

XXXXX

It was light when she then awoke and she blinked her heavy eyes open. Aware of the space in the large bed, she lifted her head in confusion and then heard the gentle rush of the shower. She relaxed back against the soft pillows and closed her eyes.

The shower ceased and she heard the bathroom door open a few moments later. Hearing him chuckling softly, Alex pushed herself up onto her elbows and watched him hurry into the bedroom.

"Ugh!" John slammed the bathroom door shut and groaned. "I had company in the shower, babe." He explained, "God, those ugly bastards are hard to drown!"

Alex laughed and shook her head slowly. "Roach or spider?"

John shuddered and leapt away from the bathroom.

Alex smiled. Spider. "Well, at least we _have_ a shower." She offered.

John shrugged and pulled his towel tighter round his waist before using another to rub at his dripping hair.

"What?" Alex laughed, "You'd rather scuzz out for a few more days? Or take another bath with inquisitive fish in cold rivers?"

Laughing at the memory, John perched on the end of the bed. "I guess."

Alex watched him finish drying himself, her eyes resting on the gradually fading scars that were etched into his torso. Her throat tightened and she found herself wishing that the emotional wounds would be as quick to heal.

Deciding to chance the unwanted guests that might be lurking in the bathroom, Alex sat up swung her legs over the side of the bed. The room suddenly did a merry dance around her and she groaned softly. Covering her mouth against the nausea, she paused at the edge of the bed.

John was at her side in an instant. He sank beside her and placed his hand on her forehead. "God, you're hot!" He frowned in concern and watched her close her eyes. "I guess it's all the trash we've been eating." He surmised, remembering snatching snacks from sparse gas stations and going for ages between meals.

"And freezing nights camped out in the car." Alex managed a thin smile and lay back down on the bed.

John grabbed his watch from the bedside table and sighed as he read the time. "It's too late for hotel breakfast. And I dread to think what food service might bring us." He reached out and stroked Alex's hair back from her face. "I'll go get us something decent to eat." He grabbed his jeans and glanced outside to check on the weather. "There must be a little café or something. If not, I'm sure I saw a MacDonalds as we drove through last night."

Alex laughed, "Yeah, that's really healthy food!"

"Better than damned spicy sausage or that cabbage thing we had the other week!" John retorted merrily. "I don't think we'd survive another attack of gas poisoning."

Alex chuckled in agreement and watched him hurriedly pulling on his clothes. He dried the last of the dampness from his hair and then returned to lean down and place a kiss on her forehead.

He smiled at her fondly and then headed out of the room. "Back in a mo', Mrs Tracy."

Alex watched him leave and swallowed back the lump in her throat. He kept calling her that. She lifted her hand and looked at the shiny titanium wedding band that encircled her finger. Tears blurred her vision and she yearned for the union to be real, not simply the illusion they had adopted. It was Mr and Mrs Fraser this time. Young, harmless, typical Americans. Nothing more. One of their many aliases.

Penny's friend in New York had been a real find. He had fabricated a whole host of creative names and the appropriate IDs. Since then they had travelled across the States as FBI or Homeland Security agents, crossed over to France as newlyweds and used Interpol or news agency aliases to head gradually further East. Now they were honeymooning in Kiev.

John had wanted to make it real. He had asked her in New York. And bought her a diamond in Zurich. But they just could not risk it. Registering would flag up their location to International Rescue. And others.

Penny had left the links open and John had commented on how much he owed her for this. He was sure that she was keeping tabs and was grateful for her seemingly omnipotent presence. But where she could look for him, others might follow and so he tried to cover their tracks as best he could. Including destroying the lab where their IDs had been made.

Alex shuddered, remembering the explosion and the heat. And her tearful apology to the poor agent whose livelihood went up in flames.

That had then led to their first and only argument on their little crusade. She had been upset and frightened but trying to get some sort of clarity from John was impossible and she had almost turned away and left him to it.

He had panicked then, begging her to stay and trying to make her understand. But that was just the problem; she understood all too well. She saw his pain and she knew what was driving him. And it terrified her. But the thought of what he might do alone haunted her and she had no choice but to stay.

It was a slow process. With just the two of them on the case, each new lead took time to find and tracking some of them down was hard. But finding the accountant in Switzerland had been a triumphant moment.

The poor guy hadn't seen it coming. With no idea who many of his clients were and caring only for the huge commission he was stockpiling, being faced with a furious John had been something of a shock. But he had gladly handed over the solution to a whole list of puzzles – as well as creating many more questions.

John had then been able to map out all that they had discovered, drawing up a plan of who was where and each persons role in what was becoming a scarily vast organisation. The size of the problem was daunting. And each new lead could either take them to a small subsidiary at the bottom of one of the chains or move them further up towards the top of the tree.

So now they were here. Lost and unsure where to head next and hanging at the end of a line of clues. She had called Henry a few times and resources at MI5 had helped them out of a few corners but John had become paranoid about even contacting her uncle. He had insisted that her call the previous week was the last one and said they just could not take the risk. They had to do this themselves.

And Alex had never felt so alone.

Alex again chanced sitting up and was glad to find the vertical position not as dizzying. She stood from the bed and paused for a moment. The nausea then flooded back urgently and she fled to the bathroom to be violently sick.

XXXXX

John was pleased with himself. He was smiling and humming merrily as he ambled along the street in the midday sunshine. He had found an American-style coffee store and gathered all manner of goodies. As cosmopolitan as he was happy to be, sometimes nothing could match home comforts. And on this occasion, that was a brunch of muffins, sandwiches, decaf Lattes and a pack of Alex's favourite fresh pineapple.

Clutching the valuable find to his chest, he hurried back to the hotel, checking and double-checking the area. He doubled back a few times to ensure he wasn't followed and his eyes darted about, ever alert to his surroundings.

With a spring in his step and a welcome lightness to his mood, he greeted the porter at the door to the hotel and thanked him for the tip, pulling a paper one of his own from his pocket and giving it to the cheerful man.

He breathed a sigh of relief and hurried inside, never once noticing the silver Mercedes that hung in the shadows opposite the hotel or the driver that lifted his camera and snapped a few shots of him.

_Tbc …_


	4. Chapter 4

Scott sat against the railings of the narrow walkway and gazed at the broken body of his baby. Repairs were taking time, the parts hard to locate and ship through the alert eyes of a suddenly attentive world.

There were many offers of help and people willing to give them their contacts and whatever safe passage that could be afforded. But his dad was worried. And understandably so.

It took time to filter necessary parts through dummy corporations and most of the components arrived in a form that even he would not have associated with a powerful rocket. But Brains had carefully and painstakingly sorted through what he needed and what was a smokescreen, taking hardware to pieces and picking out what he wanted.

And she was almost done. The internal mechanisms were back together and most of the amazingly delicate elements as good as new. But the outer hull still hung open like a gaping wound and Scott looked up at the broken nose cone in dismay. She was a part of him now. It was a close relationship forged through some of the most intense moments in his life. And having her hanging there helpless was hard to see.

At least he wasn't also grounded. Flying shotgun with Virg and still being a part of the team had kept him occupied. But things had been quiet of late. And he had time to think.

Not a good plan. And here he shared a similarity with his departed sibling. Not that anyone except John would ever have guessed just how much time Scott spent thinking, brooding, edging ever closer to the same depression that had taken his brother from him.

Scott hugged his arms around his legs and rested his chin between his knees, trying to ignore the nagging concern over his low mood that seemed determined to not give him any peace. The sudden eruption of a jovial tune then made Scott jump in shock. He grabbed the phone from his pocket and smiled as he recognised the caller's ID.

"Ruthie?"

"Scott!" Ruth blurted shakily. "I need to talk to you!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Not over the phone."

Scott frowned, his heart racing as he heard the fear in her voice. "Okay."

"Can you come here? I mean, I know it's a long way and - "

"I'll be there."

Ruth sighed loudly. "Oh, thank you. When?"

Scott glanced upwards to the house somewhere above him. "I'll need to speak to the old man but as soon as I can."

"Great."

"Sure."

Ruth seemed to be fighting back tears. "I'll wait to hear from you, then." She concluded and said farewell.

Scott was on his feet in an instant and hurrying back into the main complex, his mind full of a thousand possible reasons for such a worrying call. Racing into the office, he found Virgil sat behind the desk, nose in a book and feet tapping to whatever tunes were filtering though his headphones.

Virgil looked up at Scott's sudden entrance and watched him in intrigue.

"Dad?" Scott asked quickly.

"Pool." Virgil replied, a little louder than was necessary over his music. "You okay?"

"Fine." Scott waved off his brother's concern and headed on out of the office.

The house was quiet. Alan and Gordon had left early that morning to go exploring, leaving Virgil some peace to sit and read. It had been their father's idea to send the two youngest away from the house for a while. The family were getting claustrophobic within the complex and boredom made for either mischief or fighting. Neither of which sat well with the somewhat quieter Virgil.

Scott found his father just where his brother had said, perched on a bench and surrounded by a ton of large schematics, pinning the corners of the paper down against the breeze.

"Hey." Jeff greeted merrily, seeming glad for a distraction from his work.

"Dad," Scott smiled thinly and shrugged his shoulders as he jogged down the stairs. "I need a favour."

"Sure." Jeff's attention was taken from the blueprints and one of them made a bid for escape on a gust of wind. He grabbed the paper just in time and laughed in relief. Looking back at his son, his smile fell away. "What is it?"

"I …" Scott sighed and continued forward, shaking his head slowly. "I just need some space. A few days away."

Jeff considered this for a moment and took in his son's weary face. "Take the jet." He agreed quietly.

"Thanks." Scott smiled.

Jeff nodded, "And stay in contact."

Scott took his phone from his pocket and waved it as a reply.

Jeff gathered his papers together in a tight bundle and stood slowly. "Where will you go?"

"California." Scott answered, "I'm gonna call in on some friends."

"Sounds like a good plan."

Scott turned back towards the house but then spun back. "Will you - "

"We'll be fine." Jeff urged softly, "We're not exactly back up to full operation anyhow." He saw the concern in Scott's eyes and nodded slightly. "I'll tell your brothers. They'll understand."

"I just don't want them to think that … well … with John … and … you know …"

"I do." Jeff assured. "Go. Give me a call later."

Scott hurried over to his father and gave him a brief but firm hug before then heading back inside.

* * *

Ruth met him at the airport as promised. She ran forward from the end of the arrivals waiting aisle and threw her arms around him, the greeting not seeming unusual amid the many other happy reunions in the terminal.

Scott could feel her body trembling and frowned down at her as she released her tight hold. He saw her shake her head in warning and his heart was racing as he followed her out to her car.

They made the short journey out to the coast in silence and Scott waited nervously for Ruth to give him some indication as to what the hell was wrong. He watched her focusing on the road and avoiding his concern, her foot heavy on the accelerator as they hurried to wherever it was that she had obviously deemed safer to talk.

The wind pulled at the car doors as they climbed out and walked a short way across the headland. Ruth sat down on the narrow bench at the cliff edge and tucked her long hair out of her face.

Scott joined her and could not take any more suspense. "For God's sake, Ruthie." He began carefully, "What the hell has happened."

Ruth nodded slowly. "I'm sorry." She sighed, "I just couldn't take the chance that - " She paused and closed her eyes, swallowing back tears.

"Hey …" Scott moved closer to her. "Ruth, please."

Ruth cleared her throat and looked up at him. "It was sabotage, Scott."

Scott's stomach lurched.

Ruth looked into his suddenly pale face and nodded slowly. "Someone killed Jake."

Scott gasped in horror and sank back against the bench, his head spinning. He reached into his jacket to grab his cigarettes and used the chance to gently activate the small scrambler device hidden in his pocket.

"I had to know," Ruth continued, turning away from him and looking out over the valley below them. "And the story they kept trying to pacify me with just wasn't enough."

Scott lit a cigarette and waited for her to elaborate.

"I found someone on the base and bribed him to get me the report."

Scott frowned.

Ruth glanced back at him. "It was some top secret prototype." She shrugged slightly, "Which is nothing new. Jake was into all kinds of test flights and new technology. It was his ticket to the stars."

Scott nodded slowly.

"Project Trailblazer." Ruth watched Scott's face and saw none of the recognition she had hoped for. She sighed and looked back out at the afternoon sky. "Something called an XJ215."

"Jet fighter."

Ruth nodded, "A two man ultrasonic something-or-other. So why the fuck my brother was flying it _alone_ is the first question."

Scott reached out and placed his hand on her arm. "I'm sure they knew what - "

"Oh, don't give me that closed ranks bullshit!" Ruth shouted suddenly and spun at him. "He was alive, Scott!"

Scott stared at her in shock.

"If only barely. God knows how after a fall from that height and with the injuries he had but … he was alive when they found him. And he lived for three days in a military hospital. _Three_ fucking days!" And now Ruth was sobbing.

Scott sat forward and pulled her into his embrace, tears stinging his eyes as she fell against him and sobbed into his chest.

"Three days!" Ruth continued desperately, "Lying there helpless and slowly dying. And those bastards deciding that what a sedated high ranking officer might say was too great a risk." She clutched at Scott and cried bitterly. "I never got to say goodbye!"

Scott held her tightly and pressed his face into her hair, rocking her gently and wishing that he could take all of her pain away.

"It's not fair." Ruth husked quietly, "Who are they to decide that? How could they not tell us? How could they lie to my parents like that?"

"I know." Scott soothed. "It's shit."

"And then some." Ruth agreed. She sat back from him and wiped her face with her hands. She took a moment to compose herself and then took a deep breath. "And then … this morning … I get a call from some guy warning me to drop it."

"What?"

Ruth nodded, "The number was withheld and that was all he said – 'back off'." She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "And I'm so scared."

Scott placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Art's away and I just didn't know what to do." She turned back to him, "I hid the file and - "

"What? You've _got_ the file?"

Ruth nodded. "At the house."

"Shit!" Scott gasped, "Ruthie, you have to get rid of it!"

Ruth's face crumpled as fresh tears gathered.

"Oh, it's okay." Scott put his arms around her again. "It's okay. I'll help you."

XXXXX

The house was an immense, Greek-style mansion set back among the trees on the side of the valley. Ruth drove in through the automatic gates and steered the car along the drive up through the long front lawn.

Scott gazed out of the window and whistled in awe as he took in the view. "What did you say Art does?"

Ruth chuckled, "I know. It screams 'drug baron', huh?" She pulled the car to a halt and shrugged slightly, "Guess you saw me more as a cosy homemaker."

"No." Scott laughed, "It's not that. It's just - " He climbed from the car and gazed up at the ornate columns of the front entrance. "Wo. And I thought my dad had a taste for _big_."

Ruth stepped up beside him and smiled at his reaction. "It makes hide and seek last an interesting few days." She offered and led him inside.

They headed straight for the study on the ground floor and Ruth crouched down behind the large mahogany desk to open the safe. She retrieved the file and handed it to Scott.

Scott stared at the file and his mouth was suddenly dry. TOP SECRET blurted the red words on the cover. And it was all but an invitation.

Ruth watched Scott open the file and saw his intrigue become horror as he flicked through the pages. She stepped closer and saw that he had paused on the copy of the prototype jet's schematics.

Scott could feel his chest tightening and he stared at the design. There were only two massive engines and the fuselage was broader and more triangular but the similarities were too obvious to ignore. _XJ215 Ground to Orbit Stealth Shuttle, _the heading stated. But there was no mistaking her and suddenly Scott couldn't breathe; it was Thunderbird 3.

_Tbc …_


	5. Chapter 5

The noise was an endless mind-numbing chaos of shouting, weird wailing lyrics and far too much base. John sat at the bar and tried to zone out the painful mess that, as far as he was concerned, was a crime to call 'music'. Virgil would have blown several fuses over the blended tunes but Alan would have no doubt considered it 'out there', or whatever his latest catch phrase was, and John felt a sudden pang of homesickness.

He had wanted to call this evening. Something about the lull in proceedings and having time to think had made him miss them. But calling would only complicate a bad situation into even more confusion. And he still had no answers for all that they would no doubt ask him. Except where he was. But telling them that was out of the question. And then he wondered if perhaps they knew anyhow and if Penny was following, giving them updates. It was impossible to know.

"American?"

John was startled from his thoughts and turned to the man that had approached him. The dim ambience and flashing strobes from the club dance floor made reading the man's face hard and John paused in uncertainty.

"Sorry." The man continued, "I heard you guys talking a few minutes ago." He held out his hand. "Ted Myers, Tennessee."

John considered telling the guy where to shove it but did not want to cause a scene. He shook the man's hand and smiled thinly. "James Fraser, New York."

"Yeah?" The man enthused and edged closer to join John at the bar. "The 'Big A', huh?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." Ted climbed up onto the vacant stool beside John. "Man, it's good to meet a fellow compatriot! I mean, these guys are cool and all but it's nice to hear some English. Not least from Uncle Sam, huh?"

John nodded slightly.

"Holiday?"

John smiled, "Honeymoon."

"No kidding!" Ted laughed in delight and slapped John's shoulder, "Congrats, man!"

"Thanks."

"That's cool! How long you guys been married?"

"Two weeks. We're taking a tour of Eastern Europe." John elaborated, slipping into character and relaxing a little. "We arrived in Kiev a few days ago."

"Cool. It's a beautiful city. I've been here many times on business." Ted smiled, "You taken in any of the sights?"

"Not yet, no."

"No. Haven't seen you out and about that much."

John froze.

Ted's smile was unwavering as he regarded John in interest. "Who you with?"

"What?" John managed.

Ted's smile grew. "Come on, man …"

John shrugged, "I really don't know - "

"Bullshit." Ted's smile faltered a little and he moved closer, reaching out for John's drink and with his finger writing three letters in the condensation-covered glass.

"Yeah, right …" John sniggered, trying to stay calm, his stomach turning as he recalled the last person he had met who had claimed to be CIA. And thinking how well that had turned out.

"Seriously." Ted urged, "Fed? Interpol? Which one?"

John shook his head. "Listen, I'm just here on honeymoon. Okay? I don't know what you're talking about."

Ted nodded slowly. "See, I might believe you if I hadn't seen you scoping the room."

John's heart slammed against his chest.

"And as for this morning …"

John turned to him and held his gaze evenly, his dread growing.

"Watching your back and retracing your route … walking a mile out of your way to get coffee from a store only a few hundred yards from your hotel …"

John stared in stunned silence.

Ted leaned in closer to him. "I've been on your trail for over a week now."

And suddenly John was panicking, his heart racing as his eyes darted around them, trying to find Alex in the crowd.

"Well, I say on your trail – more like we're on the same path. I think we're after the same guy."

John was breathing fast, glad for the crowded bar and noise that must be masking his reaction. He now watched in intrigue as Ted again reached into his pocket and pulled out a small photograph.

Ted placed the photograph on the bar. "I've been after him for months and have now finally built up some solid leads."

John stared at the familiar face that glared up from the image and his heart was pounding in his ears faster than the repeating base of the loud music.

"I'd love to offer inter-agency cooperation and all that bullshit but after chasing Mirojnick half way across the world, I'm not letting you get in my way."

John frowned and turned back to Ted, shaking his head slowly.

Ted laughed slightly, "Listen, Jimmy, I'm so near to closing this. And I'm only gonna tell you this one time. Back off."

John snorted a small laugh of disbelief.

"I'm not joking." Ted's smile returned and he drew his gun.

John clenched his teeth and held his breath, feeling the barrel pressing into his side. He was sure he could take Ted on but there was still no sign of Alex and his head was spinning with the possibilities of what might have happened to her.

"I'm serious." Ted urged. "Back the hell off."

John nodded, lifting his hands ever so slightly to convey his surrender.

"Hey, hon!"

John spun and saw Alex approaching them. Relief at seeing her unharmed was quickly replaced with terror for what Ted might now do.

"Sorry, honey." Alex smiled merrily, hurrying closer through the people gathered round the bar. "There was a line for the bathroom like _so_ big!" She placed a kiss on John's cheek and turned to Ted. "Hi."

"Hi." Ted nodded.

John felt the gun move away from him but was well aware that it had not yet been holstered. "Hon." He turned to Alex and forced a smile to his lips, "This is Ted Myers, from Tennessee."

"Pleased to meet ya." Alex enthused and shook Ted's hand.

"Likewise," Ted acknowledged, "And congratulations."

"Oh, thanks!" Alex laughed in delight and threw her arms around John, pressing her lips against his cheek.

Ted smiled and stood from his stool. "Well, it was good to meet you, James." He winked at Alex, "I'd best let you two lovebirds alone."

"Bye." Alex smiled and watched him wander off into the crowd. "Wo, he's a bit creepy." She turned back to John and saw his shoulders sinking as he closed his eyes. "Hey … you okay?"

John shook his head.

"What? Why? Who the hell _was_ that guy?" She looked back into the crowd and then gasped as John grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"Don't!" John warned, "Just sit here and drink."

Alex perched on the stool beside him and watched him warily.

"Sorry." John sighed and placed his hand on her thigh, his fingers squeezing gently. "We just need to act normal for a second, okay. Finish your drink and we'll go."

Alex nodded and tried to relax.

It was a few minutes later, drinks finished, when John grabbed her hand and led her from the club.

Outside in the cool night air and safely from the club, John broke into a run. He dragged Alex after him and ducked into an alley a few streets from the hotel.

"Shit!" John hissed breathlessly and fell back against the alley wall with a groan.

"What?" Alex urged, moving before him and placing her hands on his shoulders. "What's wrong? Who was that guy? What happened?"

John took a deep breath and was then suddenly laughing. He leaned his head back against the wall and gazed up at the night sky far above them. "Shit!" He sighed, "He says he's CIA, Al. A fucking spook!"

"What?" Alex frowned.

John nodded, "He was warning me to back off."

"Hey?"

"Yeah. And his gun kinda pressed the point."

"Gun! Are you _hurt_?" Alex gasped, opening his jacket hurriedly.

"No." John looked down at her and took her hands in his. "I'm okay. I just …" He leaned his head down and pressed his forehead against hers. "Shit …"

"I guess that's it then." Alex mused quietly.

"Are you _kidding_?" John argued, chuckling softly. "No way! We're _close,_ Al. We're so damned close."

"But - "

"He's after the same guy, Al. He showed me a photo."

"Oh crap!" Alex leaned back from him and shook her head in fear. "Then we _definitely_ have to leave!"

"No." John's smile grew, "Al … I know his name now …"

Alex paused in uncertainty.

"We've got him, Al."

Alex watched him smiling merrily and was suddenly so torn. It would either be closure or danger. Most likely the latter. Or maybe even both.

"We'll move out of the hotel," John stated excitedly, "Hell, even leave the city. Make that guy _think_ we've gone. But there's no way I'm backing off this now."

Alex nodded slowly and swallowed back the lump in her throat. "Okay." She managed.

"Oh, Al." John put his arms around her and hugged her close to him. "We're so close."

Alex closed her eyes and clutched him to her, knowing full well that even this elusive guy could still be a giant red herring. But aware that John had to see it through to the end, no matter what that might be. And determined that there was no way that she was leaving him to face it alone.

"Oh. And Al …?" John leaned back from her and then placed a kiss on her nose. "We so have to work on your American accent."

Alex grinned, "It's no worse than your Russian."

John gasped.

"What? Just cos you can speak the lingo, doesn't mean you do a good impression."

"Hmm." John conceded reluctantly and stepped away from the wall to lead her back towards the hotel.

"And, while we're on the subject," Alex continued, slipping her arm around his and glad for the light reprieve, "I've been meaning to ask you, Mr Smart Pants, is there any language you _don't_ know?"

John laughed, "Sure! Cilubà!" He grinned down at her, "In fact, most of the African dialects. But then my French, Dutch or Swahili get me by." He frowned in thought, "You only have to know the main world languages, anyhow, and then you find similarities in the regional dialects. It's all about syntax and - "

"Okay, okay!" Alex groaned and then laughed gently. "Note to self; don't ask a genius a question and expect a short answer."

John spun at her and slid his hands under her arms, tickling her sides.

"Hey!" Alex shrieked in delight and fought him off. She laughed with him and then reached up to kiss his lips.

And there they stayed, entwined in each other and kissing hungrily. Young newlyweds; happily in love and appearing totally oblivious to the world around them. Or so anyone watching would assume.

Anyone except perhaps the photographer in the silver car that still waited in the shadows opposite the hotel.

_Tbc …_


	6. Chapter 6

CAUTION: there is adult material contained in this chapter. I was careful not to step too far over the T-rated boundary but younger readers should still be warned.

* * *

Scott sucked on his cigarette and waited for the call to answer. He wandered out along the side of Ruth's long pool and sighed out a long plume of smoke.

"Hello?"

"Pen? It's Scott."

"Hello, Scott. How are you?"

Scott smiled thinly, "Not sure."

"Oh?"

"Are we scrambled?"

"Looks fine from here." Penny confirmed.

"Good. There are some files stored in my phone that I need you to download." Scott began, "I need a copy but can't risk having them on me."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Scott laughed, "You could say that."

"Okay. Extracting now."

Scott closed his eyes and could imagine Penny opening the images and having a similar stunned look on her face as he must have done a few minutes ago.

"Scott …" Penny began quietly, "These are - "

"I know."

"Where did you get them?"

Scott sighed, "It's a long story. Listen, I need you to keep them for me but don't tell Dad. Not yet."

Penny was quiet.

"I need to see what's going on before I tell him someone seems to have stolen his and Brains' designs." Scott groaned at the thought, "After everything else that's happened."

"Fine." Penny agreed. "What are you going to do?"

"See if I can speak to some old friends at the base and get some more information."

"Alright. Just be _bloody_ careful, Scott."

"I will. Thanks. Oh, and Pen - ?"

"No news." Penny offered quietly. "Which can only be a good thing."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"Okay." Scott signed off and deleted the files from his phone, his mind racing. He then wandered back inside and headed through to the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" Ruth asked warily.

Scott smiled and sighed in relief. "Yup."

"I called the school. They said they've not seen anything unusual. And Charlie is out at the zoo with the au pair." She managed a small smile and then blinked back tears. "You really think they would have - ?"

"Hey!" Scott hurried over to her and hugged her briefly. "I just wanted to be sure. Just in case."

Ruth sniffed and wiped her face. "I never thought … I mean … oh god, what have I done?"

Scott pulled her close to him again and shook his head. "It's okay … you needed to know …"

"Yeah. But now I wish I didn't."

"Oh, honey, I know. But it's done now." He stepped away from her to cross over to the sink and looked down at the files. "If we get rid of these, you'll be fine. As far as anyone will know, you took their warning and have backed off." He turned back to her and his smile faded, "Which you must promise me you will do."

Ruth nodded emphatically.

"Good." Scott took out his lighter and reached into the sink

The files went up quickly, the flames eating through the classified information and sending black smoke high into the kitchen. Ruth switched off the smoke alarm and watched Scott monitoring the small blaze in the sink, ready to turn on the taps if necessary.

After a few minutes there was nothing but crumbling ash and Scott fed it into the garbage disposal. He turned to Ruth and smiled thinly. "There."

Ruth nodded in agreement, tears building and her face crumbling. She covered her face and fell against one of the kitchen cabinets, unable to hold back the sobs that shook her body.

Scott was back with her in a heartbeat and held her close, pressing his lips into the top of her head. "Shh … it's okay …"

"No, it's not!" Ruth shouted suddenly, "It's not fucking okay!" She shoved him back from her and choked on her tears. "They killed Jake!"

"I know, I know." Scott husked, reaching out for her again.

"You _don't_ know!" Ruth argued, shaking her head and pushing him away. "The thought of him is just - " She gasped and clutched at her chest. "Burning and bleeding and falling and then - "

"I know."

"You can't! You haven't lost your brother like this."

Scott's heart sank and he could feel his own tears building. "Not like this, no."

And Ruth calmed a little. She searched Scott's anguished face and shook her head slowly. "Oh god, no …"

"It's okay …" Scott ventured closer to her again and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm here …"

Ruth fell into his embrace and clutched him tightly, her sobbing growing louder. And suddenly she was thumping his chest and screaming at him.

Scott took the blows and held her close, tears pouring down his face. "It's okay … let it go … it's okay …"

Ruth lifted her head and gazed into a face full of a pain that matched her own. She groaned and reached up to grab at his head, pulling his mouth down towards hers.

Scott closed his eyes and returned the kiss, feeling her lips trembling as she continued to cry. He moved his hands down to her waist and pulled her close to him. And suddenly she was pushing him backwards. He met the solid oak of the kitchen table with a thud and his head was spinning as she clawed at his clothes and begged him to take away all of her pain, her pitiful sobs becoming firmer and more urgent.

In a swift single move, Scott lifted Ruth and spun round, sitting her on the edge of the table and pulling at her jeans. His hands met hers as she helped him undo her trousers and then began to fumble with the belt of his.

"Ruth - ?" Scott paused for the briefest of moments.

"Please, Scott." Ruth shook her head, suddenly coherent and determined. She grabbed at his waist, sliding her hands in his jeans and shoving the material aside. "Please."

Scott eased her back and lifted her legs apart, stepping in close to the table and grunting a sigh as he entered her. Ruth cried out and clutched at his shoulders as he rocked within her and it didn't take long before their combined grief and need culminated in loud, angry release.

Scott fell onto Ruth and cried softly into her chest, moaning gently as she combed her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry." He managed hoarsely.

"Don't be," Ruth whispered, closing her eyes and tears tricking down the sides of her face.

It was a while before they dared move. Afraid that separating themselves from one another would let the pain of the world back in. When Scott then did lift his head, he met Ruth's uncertain frown and his heart sank as he stepped back from her.

Ruth climbed down from the table and pulled her jeans back on, avoiding eye contact with Scott as he also retrieved his clothes. She pulled the table back straight and righted the overturned centrepiece.

"Charlie and Una will be back soon." Ruth offered quietly and wandered towards the kitchen door. "I'm gonna go take a shower before he gets home." She paused at the door. "There's a bathroom along the hallway if you need it."

"Ruth - "

"I …" Ruth sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Scott's heart thudded against his chest. He watched her leave and sank against the kitchen sideboard, lost and confused.

He stayed there for a while, brushing away tears and trying to fathom what the hell had just happened. And then he shook his head and clenched his fists, determined that Ruth was too good a friend to risk losing and knowing he had to talk to her before the chance was gone.

He followed the noise of the shower running and wandered cautiously into the large master bedroom. Her clothes were scattered on the carpet and he peered through the partially open door to the en suite to see her standing inside the glass cubicle. He paused there for a moment, unsure what to do. Feeling awkward to be standing there watching her through the frosted glass but equally keen to admire her figure, he waited patiently.

Ruth was suddenly crying again. Obviously hoping that the shower would mask her gentle weeping, she double over slightly and let her head fall into her hands.

Scott listened for a moment and thought he heard something different about this new wave of tears. He took a deep breath and made his mind up, deciding that things could not get any worse. Stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him loud enough to make his presence known, Scott watched Ruth turn and slide open the cubicle door.

Ruth paused at the door, water spilling over her shoulders and out onto the carpet. She watched Scott with equal uncertainty for a moment and then nodded.

Scott undressed and stepped into the shower beside her, waiting politely a short distance from her.

Ruth moved out of the torrent of water and reached up to place her hand on his cheek. She studied his face and then slowly smiled, going up on her toes to kiss his mouth. "God, Scott … I need this more than you know." She whispered over the noise of the water.

Scott nodded in agreement.

"But it can never be anything more."

Scott bit back a groan of disappointment and managed a small smile. He stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, letting his eyes move from her flushed face and down her wet figure.

"The years have been kind." Ruth offered derisively.

Scott looked back up at her face and shook his head slowly. He lifted his hand and pressed his finger over her lips. With a smile he then lowered his head and began to kiss her face, lingering over her skin. He then slowly explored the rest of her, savouring each moment and taking his time to caress every inch of her.

The gradual build up progressed into gentle, slow lovemaking, both of them aware that if this was the only time they had together then they had to make the moment last.

_Tbc …_


	7. Chapter 7

Scott held in a low holding pattern over the city, the sun blinking in and out of the clouds. Air traffic control chattered in his ear about the latest updates and weather patterns and he patiently waited.

Banking a slow turn in the repeating formation and spying the other planes that trailed after him, Scott sighed and peered down at the city. It looked just the same as it always had. He smiled fondly as he saw the wide complex where he had spent a short six months preparing for a future he had seen so clearly. Before his father had resigned and dropped the bombshell that was to be International Rescue.

Scott was lost in the memory and he began to wonder what might have happened if he had stayed on at ISA. With another small smile, Scott gazed affectionately down at the agency headquarters and saw the sun glinting off of the immense Saturn rocket that still rested in front of the revamped buildings.

The window of a landing opportunity was then relayed to him and he adjusted trajectory into the approach pattern. Flying the state-of-the-art company jet was always a pleasure but she wasn't One. Scott wondered if her repairs were finished yet and decided to call home after he had landed.

XXXXX

At last on the ground and weary from the journey, Scott yawned and rested against the back seat of the taxi. The storm was closing in and rain was pummelling the car as it made its way through the outskirts of the city.

Dan Rutherford still lived in the same street as he had since he was born. A few doors down from his family's place and opposite the house where Alan had been quickly and unexpectedly born on the bathroom floor. Scott was confronted with a barrage of memories as he climbed from the cab and headed up the front drive.

Seeing Dan again was good. He was ready with beers and time to chat and they relaxed into merry banter in the lounge. It was a very different meeting to the short time they had shared together at the sombre memorial service and Scott was pleased; he could talk and joke with Dan for hours. And it had been too long since he had.

Reluctant to risk altering the mood but knowing what could be at stake, Scott took a deep breath and a fresh beer before turning to Dan. "Trailblazer." He began carefully.

Dan's smile faded.

Scott watched his friend's reaction for a moment.

"Scott …" Dan sighed, "You know I can't."

Scott shrugged an apology.

Dan's smile found its way back and he lifted his bottle towards Scott. "Guess it's hard to let go, huh?"

Scott nodded, "It was Jake …"

"Yeah …"

"I just need …" Scott paused and chose his words carefully, "I know what we were starting to head for … was it Ventura?"

Dan shook his head slowly. "I can't, Scott."

Scott laughed softly, "Come on, man! It's me!"

Dan nodded slowly, "And believe me, buddy, I'm torn. I really am. If I could, I would, but - "

"Why was he up there alone?"

Dan sighed loudly and hung his head. "Please, Scott …" he then looked back up and his face was filled with concern – and something else. "How d'you find out, any how?"

"That doesn't matter." Scott answered quickly, suddenly afraid and not able to explain why. But a nagging doubt was telling him that being here with the best friend he would at one time have given his life for was more dangerous than he dared to imagine.

And the friendly banter ended, the reminiscing done. Scott finished his beer and tried not to make his departure too swift. He hugged Dan, said he was glad to have caught up and promised to stay in touch.

XXXXX

Scott sat on the edge of the bed and listened to the airport traffic arriving and departing beyond the hotel room window. He stared at the phone in his hand and chewed at his lip, trying to decide what to do.

With a sigh, Scott dialled the number and waited for the call to answer.

"_Hey, this is Art, Ruth, Kathy, Gemma and Charlie. Leave us a message_."

"Um … hi … Ruth, it's Scott. I … erm … well - "

"Scott?"

Scott's heart leapt and he smiled in delight.

"Sorry. I've been screening calls, like you said." Ruth explained. "You okay?"

Scott leaned back to lie across the bed and closed his eyes.

"Scott? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"You okay?"

Scott frowned. "I'm not sure."

Ruth laughed gently, "Guess that's as good an answer as any!"

"You?"

"I … I meant what I said …" Ruth sighed, "But I'm here for you. I'll always be your friend."

Scott felt the onset of sudden tears and cleared his throat. "That's – erm … that's good to hear, Ruthie."

"Where are you?"

"Houston."

There was silence.

"Dan didn't want to talk."

Ruth sighed, "He probably _can't_ … like we said."

"Yeah." Scott took a deep breath, "I miss you."

"Scott … please …"

"Okay. I'm sorry." Scott forced a smile to his face and sat back upright. "Well … just wanted to say 'hi'."

"'Hi' to you, too."

Scott's smile grew, "Ruthie, I - " He jumped as a knock came at the door and he stood to hurry across and peer through the eyehole. "I've got to go."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will." He closed his phone and opened the door.

Dan's face was pale and filled with fear. He managed a small smile and hurried inside the room. "I'm sorry!" He offered quickly.

Scott peered outside the room and checked the empty corridor. He then closed and locked the door and turned back to his friend in intrigue.

"I just couldn't risk it!" Dan blurted urgently, "They warned us, Scott, they said - "

"Easy!" Scott soothed, moving closer to his friend and placing his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. It's safe here."

Dan nodded and took a deep breath, pinching his nose between thumb and forefinger. "I should have been up there, Scott. I should have been with him. Maybe, if - "

"Oh don't, Dan."

Dan lifted his head and looked back at Scott. "He was into something, Scott."

Scott frowned in confusion.

"He had weird meetings with these guys and was all secretive but …" He shook his head slowly, "I followed him once. They went out to this warehouse and I never saw what was inside or anything but … I don't know what he was doing …"

"And Trailblazer?"

Dan nodded, "She's the Ventura."

Scott's frown grew. "But I thought they scrapped the plans? Said it just wasn't feasible?"

"Yeah. ISA didn't have the money or the public backing." Dan confirmed, "Some rich French guy picked up the tab," he sighed, "And then it became more about the money than the dream."

Scott listened patiently, his heart racing.

"Then we heard some rumour about another project." Dan continued, "It was never more than that – just a rumour. Someone else was making a bid to get back up there – outside of ISA."

Scott's mouth was dry.

"So we skipped final checks and overlooked significant problems." Dan closed his eyes. "And even did a first test flight without a co-pilot." His voice quietened, "I had an ear infection and couldn't fly. We had no B team and that was that." He looked back at Scott. "Jake went up alone."

Scott thought back to the file Ruth had obtained and the accident reports and investigation, wondering now if sabotage was an easier pill to swallow than human error and a rushed job. "And the other project?"

Dan laughed softly and shrugged his shoulders. "International Rescue."

Scott's heart was in his throat. Sure that his long time friend would see something in his eyes, he turned and headed for the mini-bar.

"Or so ISA told us." Dan added, "I mean, it could be someone else entirely or it could still be nothing. Maybe they invented the whole competition thing." He laughed again, "After all, ISA is supposed to be all about worldwide co-operation and all that shit." He smiled at Scott, "On the outside at least. Within the ranks there's still good old fashioned lets beat the Russians to the moon."

Scott sipped at his Coke and handed another to Dan. "And these guys Jake met with …?"

"Vanished." Dan shrugged.

"Did you ever see them?"

"Once or twice." Dan sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Gotta say, I'd still put my bets on some rival project." He shook his head, "And I think Jake was helping out the other team."

"Oh?"

Dan nodded, "Things he said. Things that didn't add up."

Scott considered the possibility for a moment. If there were a rival team, sabotaging the Ventura while also killing the key witness would be the thing to do. It was all too confusing and he suddenly felt way out of his depth. He needed to call in some experts to help him solve this puzzle. But there was still one piece that Dan might be able to fit into place. "Who designed her?" He asked warily, "The Ventura. Whose idea was she?"

"Some Russian guy." Dan replied. "I think he - "

They both then jumped as a loud banging came at the door. Scott turned towards the sound, his heart in his throat.

Dan froze, imagining the worst, and then gasped in horror as his fears were confirmed.

"Open up!" Came a sudden shout from the other side of the door. "FBI!"

_Tbc …_


	8. Chapter 8

Jeff rested his hands on his hips and breathed a loud sigh of relief as he watched the robots securing the last piece of ceramic skin in place and Thunderbird One was whole again. He nodded in satisfaction and wandered back through to the main core of the hanger and under the towering nose of Thunderbird 2.

"At last!" Jeff offered merrily.

Brains looked up from his diagnostic programme and nodded in agreement. "N-n-n- about time too."

"When can we take her up?"

Brains turned back to his computer. "Once the final checks are d-d-d-complete. Tomorrow, perhaps."

"When Scott gets back."

Brains smiled, "But of course."

Jeff stepped up onto the lab platform and patted his friend's shoulder. "Thanks." He offered and headed on towards the lift.

Brains laughed softly, "Like I'd even th-th-th-dare to let someone else fly her."

Jeff's smile grew and he waved in happy agreement, before heading back up into the house. He made his way down to the lounge and saw Alan and Gordon returning from the beach. Hailing them in greeting, he noticed their flushed faces and guessed they must have raced back inside from the shoreline.

"Well, it's official." Gordon began merrily, unzipping his uniform and pulling off his gloves. "Thunderbird 4 definitely _isn't_ leaking."

"Good." Jeff affirmed.

"Yeah." Alan grinned, "And be sure to let us know if you can think up any more lame excuses to get rid of us."

Jeff gasped in mock horror. "As if!"

"Oh you _so_ did." Gordon chuckled.

Alan laughed merrily and hurried over to his father to place an arm around his shoulders. "It's okay. We get that we're simply too young and energetic for the old man to handle."

Jeff laughed and gently slapped the back of Alan's head.

Alan shrieked in mischievous delight and hurried off into the house after his departing brother.

"You're not too old for a good hiding, my boy!" Jeff called after him.

"Yeah? You gotta catch me first, old timer!" Came Alan's giggled reply.

Jeff grinned and could hear them still chuckling naughtily as they disappeared into the main complex. He headed on up to the office and found Virgil sat at the desk, monitoring the Five-up-linked systems.

"I believe you've got a sub to go fetch."

"They're back, huh?" Virgil groaned.

Jeff smiled and crossed to the desk. "Oh yeah."

Virgil sat back from the computer terminal and rolled his eyes. "Goodbye peace and quiet."

Jeff's smile faded. Virgil's bright eyes told him he was not entirely serious but there was still a lingering hostility between the three youngest. Something none of them would talk about.

"All quiet on the western front." Virgil offered, standing from the chair and arching his back with a sigh. "Still."

Jeff nodded. "Scott?"

"Nothing since he called you." Virgil replied, "He said he was going to Houston, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Man …" Virgil muttered, "Talk about a blast into the past."

"I know … it seems so long ago …" Jeff agreed.

"Well," Virgil headed from the office, "Enjoy your shift. I can hear fresh air calling."

"Later." Jeff acknowledged and settled into the chair behind the desk. He glanced at his watch and did a quick calculation. 1 am. She might still be up.

"Greetings." Penny smiled up at him and stifled a yawn. "Oh, sorry. It's late. What's wrong?"

Jeff's heart sank. When had their relationship flicked back to purely business?

"Jeff? You alright?"

"Yeah." Jeff forced a smile. "Just wanted to talk."

"Oh."

Jeff watched her become serious and suddenly could not find the words he wanted to say.

"Look," Penny sighed, "I am very sorry about all this … I mean … you know how much I care for you." Her smile returned, if a little smaller. "I wish this hadn't come between us."

Jeff nodded slowly. "He put you in a difficult position."

"Not purposely," Penny defended, "He isn't quite right."

Jeff couldn't help but laugh. "God, Pen – trust you to understate this whole mess."

Penny chuckled in agreement.

"I'd like to see you."

"I'm here."

Jeff groaned, "You know what I mean."

Penny nodded and her smile grew. "Of course I do."

Jeff waited patiently.

"I guess I could spare a day or two." Penny sighed, "I can always oversee things from there."

"Yeah. That'd be good."

Penny watched him for a moment and then giggled merrily, "Who would have thought I would ever be popping over to see you for something other than business …?"

"Yeah, right!" Jeff grinned, "Like you've never made some lame excuse to come my way!"

Penny blushed, "Once or twice."

Jeff shook his head slowly and let out a sigh, "Oh, we're too old for all this."

"Speak for yourself!" Penny gasped.

"I am. I just want you here. With me."

"I know."

"Give me a call when you're on your way." Jeff concluded, "I'll make sure the boys are out on a training exercise."

"Jeff Tracy!" Penny declared in delighted shock, "That is just _too_ naughty!" She laughed happily and signed off.

* * *

Scott sat in the sparse, white interrogation room and stared down at his hands. Knowing full well that he was being observed from the other side of the mirrored glass, he tried to look normal – unsure what normal was supposed to look like.

It had been over an hour and his mind was racing. The door then opened and the two men who had collected him from the hotel entered the room. He waited patiently for them to explain what they wanted to speak to him about and wondered where Dan was and if he was okay. He watched the agents warily as they sat down on the other side of the table from him.

One of the men had a thin file and placed it on the table, flicking idly through the few pages it contained. "Back in town to visit old air force buddies, huh?" He began.

Scott nodded.

"Strange that you left when you did." The other man interjected. "You were setting out on a promising career."

"My dad needed me more." Scott offered.

The two men glanced at each other. "Retired Air Force Colonel Tracy." The first man continued, "Again … odd that he should leave such a prosperous career."

Scott suddenly wanted to laugh. Either these guys were the dumbest guys since Lois Lane or they were hoping he'd just happen to tell them what they already knew. Either way, it was strangely comical.

"Project Trailblazer." The second agent offered.

Scott shrugged.

"What do you know about it?"

"Only the idea." Scott answered, "It was being talked about when I started at ISA."

The two men regarded him in interest. "And you were never interested in being involved?" The second man prompted.

"It was only an idea." Scott repeated, "I left before it went any further."

"But your friend from the Air Force was selected."

"Dan." Scott confirmed. "And Jake."

The two agents seemed to lean forward slightly at that name. "And he died a few weeks ago during the test flight."

Scott nodded.

"Tough call." The first agent sighed, "I bet you were sad to hear the news."

"Of course." Scott frowned. "Who wouldn't be?"

"Oh, someone who was perhaps involved in his 'accident'." Came the reply.

Scott gasped and stared at the two agents in horror.

"Would you know anything about that?" One of the men prompted.

"No!" Scott declared and shook his head firmly, "God, no!"

The door then opened and Scott turned to see a white-haired man hurry into the room, flushed and breathless. The man gave Scott a fleeting smile and Scott regarded him in interest.

"Nathan Van Der Velden," The visitor announced, "Mr Tracy's legal counsel."

Scott breathed a quiet sigh of relief, confused as to where this guy had sprung from but grateful nonetheless.

"What is the charge?" Van Der Velden continued.

"Nothing, as yet." One of the agents replied evenly, "We simply wanted to ask some questions."

"Then you have no cause to hold him."

"On the contrary," The second agent corrected, "Under the anti-terrorism act, we can keep Mr Tracy here indefinitely."

_Tbc …_


	9. Chapter 9

The first light of dawn filtered into the room through the thin curtains and warmed the skin of Alex's cheek. She parted her heavy eyelids and blinked in the sudden brightness. Aware of a gentle tapping from somewhere behind her, she rolled onto her back and lifted her head.

"Morning." John shot her a quick smile and then turned his attention back to the laptop. He was just as he had been when she had given in to tiredness and gone to bed, perched in a small chair and bent over the screen, the computer resting on his knees.

Alex frowned in concern, "You been up all night?"

John shrugged.

Alex groaned and slowly sat up, yawning wearily. She edged across the bed and leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek. Turning to peer at the screen, she saw a familiar file displayed and her heart sank. "Give it a rest for a while." She suggested carefully, "Come to bed."

John lifted his head and nodded towards the window. "It's almost morning. I need to go check out some new leads."

Alex sighed.

John turned back to her. "He's _here_, Al. I can't miss this chance." He glanced back at the file. "I need to head into the city and follow up on these contacts."

"And the spook?"

John searched her worried face. "It'll be safer in the daylight, more open, less places for him to hide."

"Or you."

John closed the laptop and turned to face her fully. "It'll be okay. We'll be _fine_."

"Hmm … I guess …" She moved back from him and climbed from the bed. "I guess I'd better get ready then." Grabbing her clothes, she dressed quickly and headed for the door. "I'll go see what this place does for breakfast."

John nodded in agreement and picked the laptop back up.

Alex stepped outside and shivered in the slight chill of the misty morning air. Pulling her jacket tighter round herself, she jogged along the passageway past the other rooms and across the small car park. The motel complex was quiet and she frowned as she peered in through the window of the small roadside café, trying to see if it was open.

Her answer came in the form of a short but stocky lady who was suddenly at the glass front door and unbolting the latches. She beckoned Alex inside and smiled merrily up at her, babbling away in something that sounded sort of German mixed with Italian – if that was possible. John had taught her some key words in the local dialect but the woman was speaking so fast that she had no hope and she simply smiled a reply.

Alex followed her over to the counter and pointed to the fresh looking pastries. "And coffee?" She managed, searching her memory for the right words. "(Please.)"

The woman nodded and set to filling a small pot with coffee grounds. She held up her first finger, pointing it towards the ceiling, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Two." Alex corrected and held up two fingers.

The woman smiled and fetched another pot.

"Um … back to room …?" Alex asked, pointing out towards the car park and smiling an apology, wishing she were as fluent as John seemed.

The woman looked in the direction Alex indicated and nodded in apparent understanding, pulling two large polystyrene cups from a cupboard under the counter and a paper bag from another.

Alex delved into her pocket and pulled out what she hoped was the correct amount of cash. She placed it on the counter and smiled in relief as the woman nodded her thanks. It was probably way more than she needed but it was of little concern; tipping well would make up for her lack of communication. And there seemed to be no limit to John's road trip fund.

He had said something about transferring money across the world through an untraceable account trail and had then deposited various amounts against the balance of the many cards they had set up. One for each different guise. In another time perhaps it might have seemed quite an adventure.

Alex grabbed the breakfast supplies and thanked the woman – or thought she had. The woman then hurried round the counter and seemed to ask her something important. Alex paused, totally lost.

The woman repeated the jumble of guttural words and then smiled, pointing at her own wedding ring and then nodding at Alex.

"I …" Alex shrugged, "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

The woman pointed outside urgently, tapped the bag Alex held and then touched the ring on Alex's finger. She repeated what she had said more slowly and smiled up at Alex.

"Okay …" Alex nodded in confusion, "(Thank you). I guess …"

The woman laughed and ushered Alex out of the café, waving as she headed back inside.

Alex shook her head in bewilderment and was chuckling to herself as she arrived back at the motel room. She saw John look up in interest and he quickly put the laptop down. He stood and hurried over to help her with the coffee.

"Okay, crazy but sweet owner lady is weird."

John smiled, "Oh?"

Alex explained the strange, one-sided conversation and shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't get a word of it!"

John laughed and took the bag from her. He peered inside and murmured in approval as he smelt the sweet pastries. Reaching inside, he pulled one out and then frowned as he saw the napkin that he had caught between his fingers. Sitting down on the end of the bed, he put the pastry on his knee and opened the napkin, his frown deepening as he read the untidy scribble.

"What's _that_?" Alex gasped, putting her coffee down and hurrying to his side.

John shook his head, "I can't quite … it looks like '9' and then something …" He turned the napkin around, trying to decipher the words. "Shit."

"Hey?"

"It says _Room 9. Asking for you_."

Alex sat down on the bed and stared at the napkin in confused fear.

"I asked her to keep a look out," John explained, "Said we were meeting friends out here and that we'd lost track of each other."

Alex looked up at him. "Ted the spook?"

"Maybe." John shrugged, "Or someone else."

"Crap." Alex groaned, "What do we do now?"

John smiled suddenly and picked up his pastry. "Finish breakfast and then go and knock on room 9, I guess."

Alex stared at him in horror, "What? Just go on over and say 'howdy'?"

"Sure."

"You're as barking as strange owner lady." Alex sighed. "But I guess there's a chance we'll get points for sheer cheekiness."

John shrugged, "We'll take guns. And you can do your expert creeping/scouting thing that you so love."

"Ooh," Alex enthused, "Do I get to kick another door down?"

John laughed and shot her a bemused quirk of one eyebrow.

Alex grinned and tucked into her breakfast. "Eww. Strong coffee. Bleurgh!"

John sniffed at his drink, "Not really."

"Just needs more sugar." Alex rooted around inside the paper bag to grab a handful of sachets. She emptied four into her coffee and then noticed John grinning in amusement. She laughed and shrugged slightly, sipping at her drink and mumbling a satisfied sigh. "Oh yeah … sugar and caffeine. Give it a mo' to kick in and then the mystery guest in room 9 won't know what's hit him!"

XXXXX

Judging from the cars in the parking lot, there were very few other guests around; it was too far from the nearest train station and only the wide trucking route passed the complex. It was just what they had hoped for: secluded and safe. Or so it had seemed.

And so now they held their breath and were trembling in cautious anticipation, moving carefully along the back wall of the motel. Their formation had caused more than a little contention at first but John had soon relented; Alex's training and experience meant she led and he followed, both of them alert and careful.

Alex frowned and paused before one of the waist-high window ledges. She signalled for John to back off a little and put her ear towards the edge of the wall. With a nod, she then stepped past the window and peered within the room as she did.

John watched Alex in interest and saw her shake her head. She stood ready on the opposite side from him, gun poised in her hands and eyes fixed on the scene inside the room. He stepped forward and tried the window, smiling as it slid open easily.

Through the open window they could now hear the sound of the shower and Alex kept her gaze fixed on the partly open bathroom door as she climbed inside the room. She crouched low under the window for a moment, scanning the room.

"Sloppy."

Alex's heart was in her throat and she closed her eyes as she felt the cool barrel pressed into the skin of her cheek. She dropped her weapon and raised her hands in a gesture of surrender.

"I heard you coming a bloody mile off!" The voice chuckled.

Alex spun and gasped in delight. "Henry!" She leapt to her feet and threw her arms around his neck, laughing in merry relief.

"Good to see you, too." Henry agreed, hugging her warmly.

Alex held on to him for a long moment, feeling the onset of sudden tears. She sighed loudly and stepped back from him, shaking her head in wonder.

Henry smiled down at her fondly and then glanced behind her, his smile faltering. "John." He offered quietly.

John had climbed inside and frowned at Henry in confusion.

Alex saw the disappointment in John's eyes and her heart sank. She span back to her uncle and shook her head. "Why are you here?"

"I just _had_ to find you, Alex." Henry replied, his face troubled, "After you stopped calling I thought the worst and … well …" He glanced at John, anger flashing briefly in his eyes.

"We're fine!" Alex offered, placing her hand on his chest, "John thought it would be safer not to contact you."

"Really." Henry frowned.

"We were getting close and I couldn't take the chance." John suggested evenly.

"No? And just who the _hell_ do you think you are? What gives you the right to put Alex in danger like that?"

"Hey!" Alex retorted, glancing between the two quickly angering men. "Stop this! You found us now. No harm done."

Henry laughed suddenly, "That's just my point. It was so bloody easy for me to find you!" He glared at John and then turned back to Alex. "And I'm not the only one."

Alex nodded, "Yeah … we've got a spook friend lurking in the shadows."

"Spook?" Henry's frown deepened.

"That's what he said." John scowled.

Henry considered this for a moment and then shook his head slowly. "I don't believe this … it was against my better judgement to help you – and this is _precisely_ why!"

"What is?" John grated.

"You are in _way _over your head, young man."

"Now, wait just a damned minute - "

"John!" Alex spun at him and glared a warning. She turned back to Henry and was afraid to ask him to explain.

"After your last transmission, I did some checking up on your theories and you do _not_ want to get mixed up with these blokes."

"Why?" Alex ventured.

Henry sighed and wandered over to the bed. "Just … _trust _me …"

"Oh, that's rich!" John spat angrily, "And why the hell _should_ we? I mean, just when exactly did you get here and why didn't you make yourself known?"

Henry looked up at John and shook his head slowly. "Because I could not chance blowing my cover." He looked to Alex, "I really can't be seen out here."

"Why?"

"Because three years ago I was deep inside the very organisation you are tracking down." Henry closed his eyes, "I was part of a SOCA mission to infiltrate one of the biggest cells this side of the Black Sea."

"Cells?" Alex gasped and stared at him in horror. "You mean …?"

Henry nodded sadly.

John groaned and hung his head. "Great … terrorists."

_Tbc …_


	10. Chapter 10

Rain pummelled the sleek black sedan and Scott listened to it hammering a rhythm on the roof and windows. It was a soothing melody and he closed his eyes, trying to ease his shattered nerves.

The door opposite him then opened and the white-haired lawyer hurried inside, water spraying from his coat onto the leather seat. He leaned forward and ordered the driver to take them to the airport before then closing the partition screen and turning to face Scott.

Scott watched the man in quiet confusion and saw him smile fondly.

"You don't remember me, huh?" Van Der Velden prompted.

Scott shrugged, "Should I?"

"I work for your father at Tracy Aerospace." The lawyer held out his hand. "They call me Dutch."

"Dutch?" Scott gasped in wonder and shook his outstretched hand. "No way!"

The older man nodded, "I guess you must have been about … what … 14 the last time I saw you." His smile faltered slightly, "At your mom's funeral."

Scott became suddenly sombre and sighed heavily. "Yeah … I remember now."

"I've kinda been hanging around in the background since then." Dutch continued, "Watching over the mainland subsidiaries and keeping tabs on you guys."

Scott laughed, "And – man! – I'm glad you did! Thanks for bailing me out." He then frowned, "And just how did you manage that?"

Dutch chuckled softly, "I have my methods." He shrugged, "And – more importantly – my contacts."

Scott's frown deepened.

"You've had a tail ever since you landed." Dutch explained, enjoying Scott's surprise, "Your father's orders."

Scott suddenly felt all colour drain from his face. "Does Dad know - ?"

"No." Dutch raised a hand in reassurance and then regarded Scott fondly for a moment, "Though I'm sure he'd have a lot to say about what you've been up to."

And now Scott blushed.

"You need to give it up, Scott." Dutch offered quietly, "There are some pretty nasty characters hovering around here."

Scott searched the old man's face and his heart was racing. "It _was_ sabotage, wasn't it …"

Dutch nodded slowly.

"Oh man …" Scott closed his eyes. He then shook his head and turned back to Dutch. "But why are they trying to cover it up?"

"To avoid public panic."

Scott leaned closer to him. "I'm sorry?"

Dutch sighed loudly, "Listen, Scott, you need to forget all this. Seriously."

"No way! Dutch … what the fuck is going on?" He demanded angrily, "And how come the Air Force has built one of my dad's designs?"

"Technically, it's not your father's. Or Professor Hackenbacker's, for that matter."

"What?"

Dutch smiled suddenly, "God, you're so like him." He leaned back against his seat and threw up his hands in despair. "I can see my warnings are hitting a wall!"

Scott laughed slightly, "Yup."

"Scott …" Dutch turned back to him, "To maintain the Thunderbird's in absolute secrecy, there are no patents or ownership rights assigned to your father or the Professor. In actual fact, the Air Force would be well within its rights to charge your father with theft."

"That's crazy!"

Dutch shrugged.

"But … surely the fact that the Thunderbirds have been in the public eye for years – well before the Ventura …" Scott watched Dutch slowly shaking his head. "That's insane!"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea!" Dutch groaned, "And ISA has managed to somehow keep the whole build under such tight control. No one knew anything of Project Trailblazer - except a select few officers. It's an impressive achievement to have kept it so secret."

"Why?"

"Oh, political nonsense. And money."

Scott nodded slowly, "Dan told me about ISA putting the project out to contract."

"Yeah." Dutch sniggered, "What a great plan that was. It was almost like the Cold War all over again." He saw Scott's confusion and shook his head. "The first one that gets back up there … deep space once again … we're talking power and money beyond belief."

Scott could see pieces of the jigsaw fitting into place and the beginnings of a familiar pattern was making his stomach turn over.

"There are two Venturas." Dutch confirmed.

Scott groaned, "Oh god …" He closed his eyes and let his head fall into his hands. "The other one is in Kazakhstan. Isn't it." He looked back up at Dutch and saw his answer.

Dutch regarded him in concern and reached out to place his hand on Scott's arm. "_Now_ are you starting to see the danger you are in …?"

"Yeah."

Dutch shrugged an apology, "I wanted to contact your father about all this but Lady - "

"_Penny_ knows about all this?" Scott gasped.

"Not the whole picture, no …" Dutch's shoulders sank, "I was ordered not to tell her too much. It was too much of a risk that she would send her guys to look into it – or even go herself. And that would just be too dangerous. And not just for Penny."

Scott's head was swimming. He turned to look out of the window and saw the bright lights of the airport shooting by. He frowned and spun back at Dutch. "Where are we going?"

"You need to speak to some people."

"Hey?"

Dutch nodded, "We need your help." He explained and pointed out through the window.

Scott turned and his heart began to race as he saw the enormous bulk of Air Force One waiting patiently on a secluded runway.

XXXXX

"Scott!" President Mitchell hurried along the wide gangway and held out her hand, smiling in relief as she neared him. "It's good to see you."

Scott shook her hand and managed a thin smile. "Forgive me, Madam President but … I'm a little overwhelmed …" He laughed nervously.

"'What the hell is going on', huh?" The President acknowledged with a sigh. "I was hoping that you might be able to shed some light on that."

Scott again laughed and threw his hands up in the air.

The President nodded in understanding and led him through to the large office towards the front of the huge plane. She ushered her aides from the room and beckoned for Scott to sit down with her at the wide desk.

Scott watched the staff exit quickly and recognised one of the secret service personnel, remembering fondly the gun that had been pointed at him and the knee that had pinned him to the White House lawn.

President Mitchell watched the door close and sagged back into her chair with a heavy sigh. "You know, Scott … it would be so much easier if that lunatic that attacked your family was behind all this."

"It would?"

"Sure! I could have every agency at my disposal hunt the son-of-a-bitch down and that would be the end of it."

"Why don't you then?" Scott frowned.

President Mitchell smiled thinly, "Because the nasty little man has surrounded himself with a whole family of rather lovely people." She sat back up straight and peeled off her jacket. "The sort that we don't mess with lightly."

Scott thought back across the crazy revelations of the past twelve hours (_god, was it only half a day …?_) and could feel the mother of a headache growing behind his eyes. He took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Terrorists …"

President Mitchell looked down at her hands. "Of the particularly delightful kind."

Scott groaned and stood slowly, unable to sit still with the amount of adrenaline that was surging within him.

"So … I need your help."

Scott turned to look down at her. "Madam President, with all due respect … we can't."

"Why not? You were there."

"So were the British Marines that - " Scott watched her shaking her head slowly and could feel bile rising in his throat.

"None but you and your friends ever made it out of that place." President Mitchell affirmed quietly. "Scott … you have seen _key_ players. You might be able to identify people."

Oh god. Scott clenched his fists at his side. Just how much could Mishka have known? If John hadn't killed her, they would have had a powerful advantage. And extracting information from her might have been particularly satisfying.

"Of course," Scott agreed after a moment, "I'll help you as much as I can." He frowned in concern, "But there is no way that the Thunderbirds – International Rescue – can be involved. We are neutral. We have to be."

"And where exactly were those principles when you flew in low over a foreign DMZ?"

Scott sighed, "I know … and we learned our lesson … believe me, we won't make the same mistake."

"These are terrorists, Scott … they threaten us all …"

"We are not a military organisation, Ma'am. We are a civilian rescue agency. Nothing more." Scott countered firmly, sure that his father would be proud of him for doing so.

The President considered his reply for a moment and then reached inside one of her desk drawers and took out a large brown envelope. "I would like to believe you but …" She threw the envelope towards him and held his gaze evenly.

Scott stepped forward and opened the envelope. He pulled out the photograph and his heart slammed against his chest.

"One of our field operatives has reported interference in his reconnaissance."

Scott's head was spinning.

"He's your brother. Isn't he."

Scott stared at the image through misting eyes and clenched his teeth. John. Unshaven and hair dyed, his face thin and full of worry as he glanced back from the entrance to a hotel somewhere. Scott could not take his eyes from the picture and groaned in dismay.

"So." The President sighed loudly, "You can see my dilemma. I mean, you're snooping around Houston asking about classified projects. And you brother is chasing the trail of our European counterparts."

Scott frowned in confusion.

"I need you to be straight with me, Scott."

"When was this taken?" Scott managed to look away from the photograph and met her stern gaze. "Where is he?"

The President shook her head slowly.

Scott's heart was racing and he watched her fold her arms resolutely.

"You first." President Mitchell ordered calmly.

_Tbc …_


	11. Chapter 11

The map had been created over weeks of investigation and consisted of A4 pages taped together, scribbled notes surrounding a central spider web of links and conspirators. John rolled out the map and used a pair of his boots to pin down the corners.

Slipping on his reading glasses and warning Alex against making any sarcastic observations, Henry got down on his knees and leaned over the display, frowning as he took it all in. He nodded slowly and shot John a somewhat begrudging smile.

"Pretty comprehensive, eh?" Alex enthused, kneeling beside John and wrapping an arm around his shoulders proudly. "Worth all the sleepless nights, I hope."

Henry took a deep breath and pondered the map in interest. "We've been working on something similar in London."

Alex smiled, "So … we meagre two have done the work of what … twenty or so?"

Henry laughed and shrugged slightly, "Maybe, yeah!" He then leaned in closer and peered at one of the names written at the top of the tree. "Mirojnick?"

"Yup," John nodded eagerly.

Henry took off his glasses and sat back on his heels, sighing loudly. "Mirojnick is a ghost."

"No, he's not!" John declared, "He's _here_! In Kiev!"

"Not possible."

Alex watched Henry in concern. "Why?"

Henry sighed, "Kids, Mirojnick is not a person. It's the name of a Russian rocket."

"What?" John gasped, "No, it's him!" He insisted and pointed to the open laptop on the end of the bed.

Henry looked up at the image and his frown returned. "I told you … I've never seen him before."

"_He_ was the guy that has been sneaking about doing all the dirty work." John continued, "We have witnesses and evidence of him being the front man."

Alex watched Henry shaking his head and her heart sank as she turned to John. "But no one ever said his name."

"Ted did!"

"Babes …" Alex ventured, "How do we know Ted was for real?"

Henry nodded in agreement, "He could have been anyone … maybe even one of these guys …" He pointed to the question marks that sat at the ends of some of the branches. "Or even a plant to throw you off the scent."

"Which can only mean we're getting close!" John looked between the two of them in dismay and then closed his eyes. "No … he's the key … I _know_ it!"

Henry groaned and watched John in sympathy. "I'm sorry … John, I've been doing this for a long time and - "

"And how many times have you been wrong!" John demanded angrily.

"John …" Alex warned.

"What?" John spun at her, "We've been on this trail for a month now, Al. You must see it, too … it's _him_! We find him, we find Trangh."

Henry glanced at Alex and saw her anxiety. He looked back at John and took a deep breath. "Believe me, I wish to God that you were right … but it's simply an old fable that has become folklore around here."

John turned to Henry in interest. "What do you mean?"

Henry shrugged, "Mirojnick was sent up from around here about nine years ago now. She had a good launch and a steady ascent but then something went wrong in the guidance system and she plummeted back down to earth." He looked down at the map, "They never found the wreckage. It must have either burned up during re-entry or hit ocean and some even say she was stolen. But some believe she did make it into space and they look up at the night sky hoping to see her."

John listened in silence, sorrow filling his eyes.

"Local people say that if you are an optimist then you are chasing Mirojnick." He saw the realisation on John's face and nodded slowly, "I think that's what Ted meant."

John closed his eyes and hung his head.

"Babe …" Alex soothed, placing her hand on his arm.

"NO!" John leapt to his feet and stormed from the room, heading out into the mid-morning sunshine and slamming the door behind him.

Alex watched him leave and then sat cross-legged on the floor, gazing at the map.

"I wish I had better news." Henry offered gently.

Alex nodded.

"Al … I worry about you."

Alex lifted her head and smiled thinly. "I'm fine."

Henry glanced towards the door. "He needs help, Al …"

"_I'm_ helping!"

"Al …"

Alex sighed and rubbed at her tired eyes, "I know, I know …"

"This has gotten too dangerous now," Henry continued, "People tailing you? Strangers warning him to back off? Al … please … let me take you home …?"

XXXXX

John wandered into the small café and smiled warmly at the cheerful owner. He climbed up onto one of the stools at the bar and asked for a coffee.

"(More?)" The lady queried in amusement. "(Had a bad night?)"

John nodded and then caught sight of himself in the reflective tiles that lined the wall behind the bar. He had to admit he did look pretty terrible.

"(Did your friend find you?)"

"(Yes. Thank you for your note.)"

The lady grinned merrily, "(It was easier than trying to explain it to your wife.)"

John laughed.

"(You had a fight?)"

John saw the lady's concern and guessed that she must have seen him storming from the room. "(No. It's nothing. Thanks.)"

She shrugged slightly, "(My husband and I never fight. He just does as he is told.)"

And John laughed again, glad for the company. He looked out across the car park towards the petrol station and smiled, sure that the old guy was revelling in his own space and probably eating sweets and doing all the things his wife nagged him not to do.

And then John had an idea. "(How long have you run this place?)"

"(Seventeen years.)" She replied.

"(You don't get lonely?)"

She laughed, "(Lonely? No! With all the people coming and going and stories to hear?)"

"(True.)" John agreed, his heart racing as he saw the opportunity, "(What's Mirojnick?)"

"(It was a rocket.)" She answered.

John groaned inwardly and nodded his thanks.

"(Russian scientist named it after himself.)" The lady continued, rolling her eyes in disbelief. "(Full of himself, he must have been! All others are given poetical, pretty names. He just wanted to say 'mine!')" She laughed softly, "(Serves him right that it disappeared!)"

John nodded and sipped at his coffee.

"(I heard that he's trying again with a new rocket.)" The lady offered, tapping her nose with a conspiratory wink.

"(Oh?)"

She nodded and leaned closer to him. "(My husband heard some folk talking about it a few weeks back while he was filling up their car.)"

"(What did they say?)"

"(That there was a new project heading for the moon.)" She chuckled and shook her head. "(Quite why, I have no idea. I mean, isn't there enough room for us all down here? Surely we could spend that sort of money a bit better.)"

John smiled.

"(They were excited because the American test had failed which meant they had a good chance of getting there first.)"

John frowned. Okay, so he'd not quite been himself lately but surely he hadn't missed something as big as this?

"(They were meeting up with the scientist in the city.)" She went on, "(My husband said they looked very rich and important.)"

John's heart was galloping as he finished his coffee and thanked the helpful owner, tipping her well before heading down to the petrol station. He smiled in greeting at the greying man and politely began to question him.

The old guy was not as enthusiastic as his wife at having eavesdropped, no doubt remembering a time when it would get a person into some serious trouble, but he confirmed the story she had told John.

John pulled from his pocket a small copy of the photograph he had shown to countless people over the past month. The man shook his head and shrugged an apology. He then gasped and hurried into the small office at the back of the store.

"(I kept the clippings from the launch.)" The man began excitedly, "(It was so much fun! I took my grandson to watch it. We drove all through the night and got there only just in time.)"

John took the large scrapbook from him and looked at the newspaper article in interest. He peered closer at the grainy, faded photographs and suddenly saw a familiar face among the group of scientists. His hands were shaking as he read through the list of names beneath the image and suddenly the world was spinning.

XXXXX

John was breathless after his dash across the car park and burst in through the door. He gasped as he saw Alex packing her clothes into a large hold all and he shook his head in disbelief.

Alex looked up and sighed loudly, "Baby, I think we should go home now."

"What? No!"

"Please …" Alex dropped her handful of t-shirts onto the bed and hurried round to him. "We've reached our last dead end … it's time to let it go."

"No!" John insisted, grasping her shoulders and squeezing them in urgent excitement. "I found him!"

Alex frowned at him.

"Mirojnick!" John said hurriedly, "In the photo. He was there!"

"Who?"

"The Russian scientist from Kazakhstan!"

Alex's face paled and she braced herself. The mention of that place was normally in the wake of one of his nightmares and she had heard enough to fuel her own bad dreams for many years.

John laughed in delight. "I only fucking _know_ him, Al! It's Ustin!"

_Tbc …_


	12. Chapter 12

It was a good thing that the corporate-style jet practically flew herself because Scott was not concentrating at all. It might have been a problem somewhere else but out in the midst of an otherwise barren Pacific, there at least was no danger of swinging too close to another plane.

Scott rubbed at his tired eyes and yawned heavily. He then peered out at the low clouds before him and frowned in thought. It was so odd to have left Houston in the early hours of morning and to now be approaching the island at sunset. It was a wonder that they did not suffer with almost perpetual jet lags, the amount of time travel they seemed to do. But rescues were normally only a half-day job – if that – and it never even sank in sometimes that they had gone from day to night and back again.

But the jet was nowhere near as powerful or fast as Thunderbird One. And crossing the time zones in more traditional methods seemed obvious and tiring. Or his weariness could simply be thanks to all that he had been through that day.

With that thought in mind, he groaned and let out a long sigh. He was uncertain which was worse; having gone through all that he had or having to explain it to his father.

Scott was pulled from his musing as a call came in and he flicked the comm. open.

"Good evening, Scott, darling."

"Pen?"

"I must say, you are flying a little haphazard tonight."

"Hey?" Scott quickly glanced out of the windows. "Where are you?"

"Behind you."

Scott looked down at the radar screen and saw the familiar pink icon slowly sliding into view. He smiled in delight, "How'd you know it was me?"

"Your father told me." Penny replied and then seemed to pause in thought. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No," Scott replied, "Not with the plane, at least."

"Oh dear."

"It's a long story." Scott sighed.

"Maybe over a beer or two beside the pool."

Scott laughed suddenly, "You don't drink beer!"

"I might have a try," Penny defended, her voice smiling, "If you pour it into a champagne flute."

Scott laughed at the idea and shook his head, sure that she was, in fact, serious.

"See you in a jiffy then."

"Yeah." Scott enthused.

"Oh, and Parker has offered you the chance to race him but fears that you may simply embarrass yourself."

"Big time!" Scott agreed with a chuckle, "Maybe I'll take that bet once One is back on her feet."

Penny laughed and relayed the challenge. "Um … I believe that was a _no_." She told Scott, "But he suggested that he might be able to show you how to fly her properly."

"Oh yeah?" Scott gasped, "Tell him I hope his uniform doesn't shrink! He is _so_ getting dunked!" He smiled happily and heard Penny laughing as they turned into their final approach trajectory.

XXXXX

Glad for the excuse to delay entering the house, Scott taxied the jet into its parking spot and hurried outside. He jogged down the runway towards the powering down FAB 1 and smiled in greeting.

Parker saluted merrily and then helped Penny step down from the car. He then also attended to their passenger and TinTin thanked him before turning to meet Scott.

"Hey there." Scott greeted her warmly, holding out his arms and smiling as she quickly stepped into his embrace. He had the privilege of being the only of the brothers that she was so openly affectionate with and he hugged her tightly.

"TinTin was feeling a little under the weather," Penny explained as she neared them, "All that Parisian rain."

Scott stepped back from TinTin and frowned in concern.

"I'm fine." TinTin shrugged.

Scott smiled a reply but saw the weariness in her eyes and the slight pallor of her latte-coloured skin.

"Nothing a few days in the sunshine won't fix." TinTin urged and released her hold on him to turn towards the house.

Scott turned to Penny and saw her shake her head in reassurance. He shrugged and fell into step with them all along the runway.

XXXXX

It was Alan's turn to do the night shift in the office. He was well supplied with snacks and distractions and settled back into the chair, smiling in mischievous delight as he swung his feet up onto the desk. TinTin's entrance into the office then startled him and he pulled his feet down clumsily, nearly tipping the chair over.

TinTin chuckled in amusement and shook her head in dismay. "You know, every time I go away I sort of hope that you'll change."

Alan grinned back at her, "Nope. Never."

TinTin sighed and neared the desk, shivering suddenly as she approached him. "Man, it's cold in here." She offered, wrapping her arms around her chest.

Alan felt suddenly sick. His smile faltered for a second and he shrugged a reply. "Is it?"

"Oh, it's probably just me." TinTin continued, "Mom says she thinks I'm coming down with a cold."

"Oh."

TinTin continued round the desk and glanced at the monitors. "Anything?"

"Not a thing."

"John?"

Alan shook his head.

"It's so sad." TinTin observed, "Mom said he just needs some time alone."

Alan nodded, uncertain what to say and unsure just how much TinTin had been told. He had not said anything to her, at least – using the times they did chat to talk of anything but the chaos of the past few weeks. And strangely jealous that she had been away at school and not caught up in any of it. Which just wasn't right.

"How do you do that, anyhow?" Alan asked suddenly.

TinTin waited patiently for him to continue, knowing well that his train of thought could lead them anywhere.

"How do you 'come down' with a cold?"

TinTin groaned and thumped his shoulder playfully.

XXXXX

Too restless to sleep and filled with an uncertainty that had no obvious cause, TinTin stepped out of her room and headed into the main house.

Jeff and Penny were out by the pool, apparently deep in conversation. Even with the doors open, their low voices did not carry through to the house and TinTin moved on, aware that eavesdropping was not the best of manners.

Knowing that there was one person who would more than likely be just as wide awake, she headed down into the lower levels. Brains was indeed up and hard at work in his lab. TinTin stepped from the lift and saw him glance up and offer a brief smile of greeting. A '_nice to see you but I'm very busy right now_' smile. TinTin bit back a groan of disappointment.

And then she saw Scott. He was leaning into the open hood of his father's old car and she changed course to head across to him.

Scott was humming to himself and intently scrutinising the intricate mechanisms inside the engine. He was then aware of someone approaching and spun to greet her.

TinTin nodded.

"Thought I'd give her a tune up." Scott explained with a shrug.

"At 2 am?"

Scott grinned sheepishly, wiping his hands on a greasy rag but only making his fingers oilier.

"Hmm …" TinTin sighed, "I couldn't sleep either." She moved closer and peered into the engine in intrigue. "Why does he keep this car, anyhow? It's not like he uses it."

"But it's a piece of him." Scott offered, glancing back at the shiny, restored engine. "He's had this car for nearly 40 years."

"Wow." TinTin offered, regarding the old vehicle in a new light. She then looked back at Scott and frowned slightly, "What is it that you're all not telling me?"

Scott faltered for a moment, surprised by her abruptness and quickly using the need to tidy up his tools as an avoidance strategy.

"Scott …?"

Scott sighed and released the bar that was holding up the hood, letting it slam shut gently. "Look, your dad said - "

"My dad's protecting me from something. I know. But I want to know _what_." She sighed and folded her arms. "I need to know."

"Why?"

TinTin laughed suddenly, "Because I'm part of this family!" She answered aghast, her face then becoming serious, "And I keep having dreams about … well … something …"

Scott turned to face her. "Dreams?"

TinTin sighed, "Yeah … look, I know you all worry that I'm some freaky chip off the Hood's block but I'm not." She was suddenly fighting back tears, "I'm nothing like him!"

"Oh, hey!" Scott gasped and stepped closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Is that what you've been thinking?"

TinTin shrugged.

"Oh, honey, no!" Scott pulled her into a tight embrace, closing his eyes as he leaned his head down against hers (which was no easy feat, considering their height difference). "It's just that you're overseas and we can't talk in person … and some things you can't say over the comm."

"That's what Alan keeps telling me." TinTin agreed but then pushed back from him. "I'm here now."

Scott nodded slowly. He took a deep breath and led her round to sit in the old car. "It's difficult …" He began, sliding into the driver's seat, "I mean I don't know - "

"Just _tell_ me!"

Scott took a moment to try and figure how to begin and then launched into all that had happened. It spilled out so fast that an observer might have assumed that he needed to tell someone just as much as she needed to be told.

Some of it she knew. Some of it she had pieced together from reading between her parents' words. But the juicier parts of John's breakdown had been carefully omitted.

TinTin took it all in with growing dismay, her eyes brimming with tears and her hand going to her mouth as he revealed the true horror of it all.

Scott placed his hand on her arm and shook his head slowly, trying to apologise for being the one to upset her with the news.

"Where is he now?" TinTin asked after a moment.

Scott smiled thinly, "Pass." He looked down at his hands. "President Mitchell had photographs from Prague but they were a week old."

TinTin watched the emotion build in his face and placed her hand over his.

"It's okay …" Scott assured, as much for himself as her, "The IR guys have been following him … Pen says she knows where he is and he's safe."

"She's lying."

_Tbc …_


	13. Chapter 13

Scott spun his head towards TinTin and stared at her in shock. "_Lying?_" He echoed quietly.

TinTin nodded slightly. "It was obvious."

"But …" Scott regarded her in disbelief, "She said - "

"What you all needed to hear." TinTin agreed, "But not the truth. I mean, I don't know which part was false or why or … she just wasn't being honest."

Scott groaned and let his head fall back against the leather headrest.

"Sorry." TinTin offered, musing over how odd it was that the tables had turned.

Scott smiled thinly.

"So …" TinTin prompted after a moment. "Where were you coming back from?"

Scott took a deep breath and sat upright, shaking off his disappointment and glad for a change of topic, even though the overall feeling of unease remained. He told her about the loss of his friend and the funeral. And all that had transpired since.

TinTin stared up at him in wonder. "The _president_?"

"Yeah," Scott laughed softly, "That was Dad's least favourite part, too."

"And …? What did you tell her?"

"Everything." He glanced at her and gave a short chuckle, "She knew too much already. It wasn't like I was putting us in any more danger than we already are."

"And … she _knows_ …?"

Scott nodded, "And swears she'll keep it secret. Not that there seems to be any point."

"What do you mean?"

Scott glanced up at the immense bulk of Thunderbird 2 and his smile faded. "So much has changed, Tin …" He sighed loudly, "It got dangerous for us out there so we had to carefully pick a few useful allies but when it came to President Mitchell we kinda had no choice."

TinTin nodded slowly, "That whole part, Alan did tell me. He told it like it was an exciting action movie and I was sure he was exaggerating."

Scott shook his head and smiled in sympathy, wishing he could confirm that it was not as bad as it had actually been.

"Is One fixed now?"

"Yeah. And I guess it's good to have such a powerful friend but … at what price, Tin? I mean; John's gone, Dad's spending most of his time watching over his shoulder and the rest of us are waiting for the next disaster and praying that it's not us." He frowned in thought, "And now there seems to be just as many enemies. I wasn't sure which way the President was gonna go at first. When she first showed me John's picture I thought … well …"

TinTin couldn't help but smile. "Now you sound like Alan and his seen-to-many-movies over reactions."

"Oh, she was damned convincing, Tin!" Scott grinned, "But it was all a front for the Secret Service. She asked me if I had a signal scrambler and then relaxed as soon as we could talk safely. And I'm sure glad we have her on side. She's real pissed at whoever tried to level her house!"

TinTin laughed in delight.

Scott laughed with her, "I had my doubts about a female president but seeing her so pissed cos her lawn got ruined. Dude, I wouldn't wanna be in their shoes when she finds them."

"Mmm … makes you wonder who they should be more scared of – her or John?"

Scott's laughter died.

TinTin faced him in equal sincerity. "And it's my un- the Hood. Isn't it."

Scott nodded slowly, "It would certainly seem that way. I mean, no one has seen definite proof but they did a voice match on the call to the White House and are pretty sure it was him."

TinTin took a moment to absorb this. "And John's gone after him, too?"

Another nod.

"But Alan said you got a call from Switzerland?"

Scott shrugged, "Who knows what they were doing there."

"Penny does."

Scott frowned suddenly and watched her in interest. "So … how exactly does it work …?"

TinTin looked back up at him and frowned in confusion.

"Your powers. They're like his?"

"No!" TinTin laughed suddenly and let out a sigh of relief. "No, thank god!" She looked down at her hands and considered her response. "I don't really understand it yet and … well … short of being Brains' latest science project, there isn't really anywhere I can go to find out more." She studied her hands in interest and shook her head. "It's like sort of an increased intuition really … like a sixth sense."

"Wo!" Scott chuckled merrily, "You see dead people?"

TinTin shot him a look that would have floored twenty Alans and shook her head firmly. "No."

Scott's smile faded. "Sorry." He watched her face become troubled and reached out to place his hand on her shoulder.

TinTin leaned into his touch and moaned appreciatively as he pulled her into a tight hug. She nestled her face into his chest and closed her eyes tightly.

"But …" Scott chose his words carefully. "Alan says you can control animals."

"Alan exaggerates!" TinTin retorted, "I can use gentle persuasion on simple creatures but that's about it."

"And … in London …?"

TinTin shuddered at the memory and leaned further into his embrace.

Scott's heart was racing. He had the distinct feeling that this was perhaps the first time she had talked to anyone about her abilities. Really talked. He felt bad that he had not given her the chance to chat previously and wondered if he ought to have sat with her and asked her about everything. But talking through things was never his greatest strong point. That was Virgil. Or John. Or at least, it _used _to be John. And suddenly tears were stinging in his eyes.

"He was already weakened." TinTin suddenly explained in a quiet voice.

Scott was pulled back to the present and gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"Alan had already weakened him. I didn't do anything really …"

"That's not how Alan tells it."

"Yeah," TinTin groaned, "And that _so _helps when it comes to convincing the olds that I'm not a freak."

"Hmm, I guess." Scott agreed quietly, "But they're only doing what they think is right … and they've never been faced with something like this before. You can't blame them for worrying."

"I know." TinTin hugged him closer and closed her eyes, "I almost wish … I mean … the only person who could really help me is ... well...""

"I know …" Scott leaned his head against hers and gave her a gentle squeeze. "But I really don't think it would help."

TinTin smiled, "Now look who can read minds!"

Scott laughed softly, "No … it's obvious, honey … and I've wondered the same thing but … even when he was supposedly helping us escape in Kazakhstan there was something about him … something - "

"Evil."

Scott shuddered. "Yeah."

TinTin sighed deeply, "Which is why my olds pray every night for a cure." She gave a small laugh, "Strange they haven't tried an exorcism yet!"

"Oh, honey, don't say that."

"I know … I'm sorry." She nestled her face further into the cotton of his shirt. "I just wish there was some way I could understand this more – maybe even increase my power or something. It might prove useful."

Scott opened his eyes and leaned back from her. He looked down and could just about see her sorrowful face. "What does Brains say about it all?"

"That the Hood made his research look like fourth grade science." TinTin replied, "I've already tried that route. He won't dare go near anything remotely brain-related. He said he's frightened of hurting me."

Scott considered this for a moment, his mind searching through the possible avenues they could try and his heart sinking as he realised that one possible resource had since been removed from the island in a body bag.

A chirping melody then interrupted them and Scott quickly dove into his jeans pocket to pull out his cell phone. He frowned at the caller ID and then sighed loudly.

TinTin sat back from him and watched in intrigue.

Scott let the answer-phone intercept the call and tucked the handset back into his pocket. He glanced at TinTin and smiled thinly. "I think it'll be John calling … every time."

TinTin fell back against him, hugging him even tighter and mumbling in sympathy. She then smiled and leaned her head back to look up at him. "Well …?"

"Well, what?"

"Who's Ruth?"

Scott's cheeks flushed and he couldn't hide the smile that danced on his mouth. "An old friend."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Scott's cheeks deepened in their crimson shade.

"Oh." TinTin nodded, "One of 'those' kinds of friends, huh?"

Scott gasped and was about to ask her just what she was implying and how the hell she knew about such things anyway but he then met her gaze and looked into dark eyes far older than her years. "Yeah. Not that anything will ever come of it." He shrugged, "She's married."

"Happily?"

Scott was momentarily stunned and then nodded slowly. "Which is the hardest part of it all."

TinTin smiled thinly, conveying understanding and sympathy.

Scott watched her for a moment and shook his head slowly. "God, Tin … when did you suddenly grow up?"

"During spring break." Was TinTin's immediate, honest answer.

Scott groaned and slipped his arm around her shoulders once again. He held her close and could feel her trembling as fresh tears threatened. "How the hell do you put up with my childish younger brother?"

"Easy. He's one of the simple creatures I can control."

Scott laughed in delight.

TinTin chuckled merrily and then hugged him close once more. "But even Alan has grown up lately."

"Mmm …" Scott muttered, "Everyone has changed …"

"I wish they hadn't," TinTin observed, her voice tight, "I wish we could go back to how things used to be."

"Yeah, honey …" Scott agreed quietly. "You and me both."

_Tbc …_


	14. Chapter 14

The hotel was still. There was about another hour before dawn would bring light to the shadowed halls and they used this to their advantage. No one seemed to be up but there was no way to be completely certain so they kept to the edges of the walls and paused in corners to scope the length of the corridor.

Stealing a code key from the basement office had been a huge challenge and John was still shivering with the after effects of the adrenaline rush as he slid the plastic card into the lock.

They slipped inside the room noiselessly and paused by the door, eyes adjusting to the darkness. And then the telephone rang.

Silently cursing whoever would call at such a stupid time, John had nowhere to hide and his heart was thumping in his ears as the single occupant in the large double bed stirred.

Alex grabbed the sleeve of John's jumper and tugged him back, her other hand reaching for the door handle. But there was no time. In a split second, the bedside light was switched on and the telephone answered.

John frowned in interest as he listened to the brief conversation and then braced himself for the inevitable.

The call answered and the man now awake, he rubbed his eyes wearily and gave a loud yawn. And then he suddenly realised the presence of the two intruders.

John was across the room in a heartbeat, knocking the phone from the man's hand and ordering him to be quiet. "(Please!)" He urged, grabbing his shoulders and giving him a rough shake. "(It's okay! Ustin, it's me – John. From Kazakhstan.)"

The scientist's pale face moved through a rapid series of expressions from fear to slight relief to recognition and then back to fear.

"(Remember?)" John urged.

Ustin nodded an affirmative and smiled but his face was full of terror.

"(I'm so glad you're alright.)" John continued, chancing that the man was no longer a panic risk and stepping back from him.

"(And you.)" Ustin offered a small smile and then glanced warily at Alex.

John followed his gaze and introduced his 'associate', quickly adding that her Russian was a little rusty and then explaining the same in English to Alex.

Alex smiled a greeting and offered what little she could recall, again wishing she had had time to prepare something a little more useful. "(Pleased, I be, to have you now.)" She stumbled.

Ustin chuckled and nodded in appreciation of the effort. He then looked back to John and settled back against the pillows with a sigh. "(She destroyed it all.)"

John frowned.

"(Mishka.)" Ustin expanded, "(After you left, she went crazy. Killed all the British soldiers and destroyed everything.)" He closed his eyes at the memory and then suddenly gasped. "(Oh no! John! Your craft, they have - )"

"(A virus. I know. I disabled it.)"

"(You _did_?)" Ustin urged, a mix of relief and disappointment lacing his voice.

"(Took some doing.)" John conceded with a smile.

Ustin grinned merrily and was then instantly apologetic. "(It was Mishka. She _made_ me do it!)"

"(I know. I know. It's okay, Ustin.)"

Alex watched them anxiously, hearing a name she had grown to despise but not understanding much else.

"(Her and that crazy Asian guy. They plotted some horrible things.)"

John nodded.

"(And still are.)"

John froze.

"(Or were. But I haven't heard anything from them for a few weeks now.)"

"Mishka is dead." John submitted matter-of-factly, suddenly in English.

Alex watched him warily, trying to work out why he was now saying this for her to also understand.

"Dead?" Ustin repeated in a whisper.

John nodded, "I killed her."

Alex's heart sank. There was no emotion in his voice, no evidence of remorse or sadness. It seemed it was now simply a fact of his life. And, as much as she appreciated his attempt to try and convey to her that he was getting over it, she much preferred the odd breakdown to the sudden chill that ran through her.

Ustin watched John in uncertainty for a moment and then slowly nodded. "(I think I would do the same … if it was my family …)"

John seemed startled and glanced at Alex in alarm. She could only shrug, without a clue as to what Ustin had said.

"(It was obvious.)" Ustin smiled warmly, "(And I am a genius, after all.)"

Alex took a protective step closer to John and then saw him raise his hand in reassurance.

John saw his chance. "(I need your help to protect them again, Ustin.)"

Ustin nodded eagerly, "(Of course. Anything.)"

"(Where is Trangh Belagant?)"

* * *

Henry was poised behind the door, old habits too strong to resist. He had heard their voices and but had also heard another man, chatting away in Russian. He had taken out his gun and been ready for anything.

Alex opened the door and peered round, rolling her eyes in dismay. Seeing Henry shrug an apology, she stepped closer to give his shoulder a quick squeeze and then headed for the bed. With a heavy sigh she threw herself on top of the covers and closed her eyes.

"Bit too early for you, love?" Henry chuckled.

Alex looked across to the window and pointed dramatically. "It's only just getting light!"

"You want us to leave you alone? Let you get some shut eye?"

"Nah." Alex pulled herself upright and yawned wearily. "It's okay. I'm awake now."

Henry then turned and watched John enter the room. He regarded his guest suspiciously and looked to John for an explanation.

"Henry," John began carefully. "Can I introduce Professor Ustin Andropov?"

Henry stepped forward and held out his hand. "Henry Shaw. (Pleased to meet you)."

"(Ah!)" Ustin shook his hand eagerly, "(You also know the mother tongue!)"

"(Indeed. Makes this all a lot easier.)" Henry smiled.

Alex looked between the three of them and groaned, flopping back onto the bed with a sigh. "Great. More crazy-ov unfathomable-ov, _komrradds_."

John laughed and perched on the bed beside her. "I'm sorry. You need me to translate?"

Alex lifted her head and shook it resolutely. "That's even more frustrating!" She then grinned, "But breakfast and a bubble bath would go down well."

XXXXX

John sipped at his coffee and leaned over the large scribbled map, watching in avid interest as Ustin drew new lines, added names where question marks stood and crossed out links that were incorrect.

Ustin sat back and examined his handiwork. "(I think this is correct now.)" He looked first at John and then Henry. "(And …)" He leaned back down and added a new branch, connecting it to the key players.

John peered closer to read Ustin's rough script. "(Red Dawn?)"

Ustin nodded sombrely. "(That's what I believe they are calling themselves.)"

"Great …" Henry sighed and gave John a pointed look. "Just as we thought. Take one psycho and add a large measure of international terrorist cell. Mix together and stand well back."

"Terrorist. Yes." Ustin urged, pointing at the new map entry. "Bad people."

John grabbed his laptop and called up one of the files. "(This man?)" He showed him the image of their Eastern European looking 'ghost'.

Ustin peered at the picture and then nodded. "(I have seen him but … I don't know his name.)"

"(Is he with Red Dawn?)"

"(I couldn't be sure.)"

"(And Red Dawn were behind the attack on the Thunderbirds in Washington?)" Henry surmised.

"(Yes.)" Ustin shrugged an apology.

John ran his hand through his hair and groaned softly. "(So … they've now got the technology that was in your lab?)"

Ustin nodded and shrugged another apology. "(I had no choice.)"

"Mirojnick?" Henry urged.

Ustin sighed, "(My brother's project. Russian Space Federation rocket. Terrible tragedy. God rest him.)"

John gasped, "(It was _manned_?)"

"(Yes.)"

John closed his eyes and murmured in dismay.

Henry frowned, "(We have always been under the impression that it was a computerised test flight.)"

"(No.)" Ustin frowned at the memory, "(There was a problem with the guidance system and the automated flight was abandoned but, afraid the government would pull the plug, my brother flew the test with his crew.)"

"Shit …"

John placed his hand on Ustin's arm. "(I'm so sorry.)"

Ustin nodded his appreciation.

"(So,)" Henry queried, "(Why change your name?)"

"(Because the people who destroyed the rocket came after everyone involved.)"

John raised his eyebrows in interest. ("It _was_ sabotaged then?)"

"(Oh, yes! And I had evidence to prove it. Took it to my superiors and their superiors and the government. No one would listen. Then I had one warning too many and decided to go into hiding.)" He smiled thinly, "(That was how I met Mishka.)" He glanced at John, "(And by the time I realised the sort of person she was, I was in too deep.)"

The three men absorbed all this for a moment and looked back down at the map, which was starting to make more sense now.

"(And now?)" Henry asked, "(They have built another rocket?)"

Ustin nodded eagerly and smiled in pride. "(The Ventura. She is beautiful.)"

"(When is the test?)" John urged.

"(Tomorrow.)" Ustin shook his head sadly, ("She is a joint effort between all the founding nations of ISA and we created her together but … we ran out of money. ISA offered the build out to contract and somehow two companies have made two separate craft. One here and one in America. It became less collaboration and more like a competition. The American one was completed ahead of schedule but something went wrong and she exploded during the test.)"

"What?" Henry and John both gasped together.

"('Something' went wrong?)" John demanded.

Ustin turned to him and saw the realisation spread across his face. "(Red Dawn.)" He confirmed.

_Tbc …_


	15. Chapter 15

John was humming merrily to himself as the car climbed into the forest and back towards the motel. He glanced out across the city and gave a contented sigh. Ustin was safely back at his hotel and they were ready to make their next move. It was all finally seeming to fall into place.

Alex laughed and watched him in delight. She recognised the tune he was humming and joined in for a few lines, her heart racing as he turned to her and gave her a huge smile.

"I love you." John offered suddenly.

Alex grinned. "Love you more, babe."

John took one hand off the steering wheel and slipped it into hers, lacing their fingers with a gentle squeeze.

Alex nodded in approval. "This is more like it."

"Yeah." John agreed and took a deep breath, "Today is a good day. Ustin will help us track Trangh down and we can go home."

"As simple as that." Alex chuckled.

"Absolutely."

Alex encased his hand in both of hers and laughed softly, "Oh, if only, babes."

"What?" John shrugged, "He's meeting with the scientists tonight to make final launch prep and he's wired. We can ID them all and one of them is bound to be dodgy."

"Easy." Alex offered in sarcasm.

"Sorted." John agreed.

"Blindin'."

"Too right, guv'ner. Cor blimey, me ol' mucker."

Alex squealed in delight. "Oh, please! Just don't even _try_!" She laughed merrily, "And where the hell did you get _that_ from?"

"Mary Poppins." John grinned, "And gawd bless 'er!"

Alex threw her head back and clutched at her chest, trying to breathe through her laughter.

John quirked an eyebrow and glanced at her in mock disdain. "What? And Parker talks that way, too."

"No, he bloody doesn't!" Alex managed breathlessly.

"Sure, he does!"

"Parker is from London." Alex argued, "Not the Hollywood school of bad accents."

John gasped, "How _dare _you! Dick van Dyke is a _genius_!"

And Alex laughed even harder, pausing only long enough to suggest that John must have led a sad and lonely life.

"Yeah." John enthused, "Well what else am I supposed to do for hours on end up on Thunderbird Five? There aren't many options in low orbit. I've downloaded and read more books than they have in all the libraries in the world." He spread his hands momentarily to exaggerate his point even further. "There's only so many new stars to be catalogued and all other choices are either far too energetic or make you go blind."

Alex's laughter began anew, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Yup." John nodded in conclusion, "Disney movies saved my sanity."

Alex calmed for a moment. "Oh boy."

John chuckled merrily. "What? You don't think it's been a success?"

"Nope!"

"Oh."

Alex frowned in thought and there was silence in the car for a moment. She then bit back more laughter and glanced cheekily up at him. "Mufasa!"

"Oooh, don't!" John shuddered, "That name makes me shiver!"

Alex gave a joyful cheer.

John glanced at her suspiciously and then gasped in realisation.

"What?" Alex defended, "It's not an easy thing to talk about."

"You love Disney, too!" John declared in delight and watched Alex nod. "How could I not have found this out before?"

Alex shrugged slightly, "Well … we kind of skipped the small talk."

John's smile faded slightly. "Hmm … we did, didn't we."

"It was all instant and immediate and then weeks of being apart." Alex recalled, "Even our long late night chats were never really about just 'stuff'." She gasped dramatically, "In fact, I hardly know you at all."

"Merciful heavens!" John agreed, equally theatrical. "Well, there's no time like the present." He glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "We've got a few hours yet. We can ditch the old man and talk about nothing but 'stuff'."

"Yeah. Sounds cool." Alex agreed, suddenly becoming sombre.

"Hey, none of that." John urged quickly, sensing her troubled thoughts. "I know it's all gone to shit and we're in the middle of a Ukranian forest, about to hunt down some dangerous terrorists." He glanced at her, "And I know you're scared. Hell, I'm scared. But there's light at the end of the tunnel now."

Alex frowned in confusion as the car slowed and John pulled over to a halt at the side of the road. She turned to him and saw sudden tears glistening on his cheeks.

John turned in his seat to face her and swallowed hard. "Al … if you want this to end … just say the word."

Alex held his gaze and her mind was racing, part of it seeing her chance to stop this craziness and part of it knowing how much he needed to see this through. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, seeing fear and confusion and love passing behind his eyes.

"I mean it." John urged.

"I know." Alex replied and then slowly nodded, "We started this together and we'll end this together. One way or another."

John smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. He sighed happily and eased the car into gear. Turning his focus back to the road ahead, he then suddenly laughed, "To infinity! And _beyond_!"

"Yay!" Alex enthused. She wiped her eyes and swallowed back the lump in her throat, turning to look out of the window and suddenly smiling. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with 't'."

"Tree!" John laughed in delight. "Okay, I spy - "

"Tree."

John nodded and chuckled merrily.

Alex giggled, "I spy - "

"Tree."

Alex grinned. "Which is your favourite?"

"Ooh, tough question." John frowned, "It depends. I mean, if you mean in terms of the story or whether you define best by quality and sheer jaw-dropping beauty then - "

"John!" Alex sighed, smiling up at him, "Small-talk is about short answers."

John grinned, "I'm sorry. I know. I think far too much." He took a deep breath and frowned again. "Snow White."

"Yeah?"

"For no other reason than it was Mom's favourite. I watch it every year on her birthday."

Alex had no reply for such a touching sentiment.

"She used to say all of us were her dwarves. Her five boys, Brains and Dad." He laughed at the memory. "But there is no way I'm telling you which one I was!"

"Oh!" Alex protested.

"Uh-uh."

Alex groaned and then smiled, frowning as she tried to recall all the names of the dwarves and figure out which one best fitted him. Brains was so obviously Doc but -

"What about you?" John prompted.

"Beauty and the Beast." Alex replied easily, "Without a doubt. Just love it. Or maybe Nemo."

John laughed, "You totally rock, Squirt!"

"Dude … awesome!" Alex grinned in delight, "That's _so_ your brother!"

"Who? Alan?"

"No, Virgil!"

John chuckled merrily and nodded, "I guess. Alan's more like Nemo. Little shit. 'Get back here! Don't you touch that butt!'"

They were still giggling happily as they reached the clearing and the motel that sat nestled among the tall pines. John guided the car through to the parking space outside their room and switched off the engine.

"I'll go get food?" Alex offered, nodding towards the café.

"Sure." John climbed from the car and headed towards the motel door. "Hey, Al?"

Alex spun round.

"Be – our – guest …!" John sang merrily, adopting an exaggerated imitation of the right pose.

Alex laughed in delight, "Put our service to the test." She continued and then started humming the tune merrily, skipping in time as she turned and headed back towards the café.

And that was when the car that neither of them had noticed trailing them from the city sped around the corner of the road and skidded to a halt in the car park.

John turned from the motel room door and gasped in horror. He saw the barrel of the gun that poked through the car's open window and the world seemed to stop turning.

Alex spun at the sound of the car arriving and then heard John's cry of warning. She quickly sought cover and ran back towards their car. Diving onto the floor, she heard the first rounds being released and suddenly the air thudded with impossibly loud machine gun fire.

John threw himself inside the room and crouched down behind the inside the wall. Bullets sank into the plastered walls and splintered the wooden front door. He covered his head and kept low, just able to see Alex in the corner of his vision. She was face down on the ground, her arms over her head and seemingly out of range of the sweeping gunfire.

But then the gunman's aim changed. He must have known her position and now targeted their car. The rear tyres hissed in protest as they were punctured and the back window shattered, the whole car trembling with the impacts of the endless bullets.

Alex seemed shielded but some bullets were finding their way beneath the car or over the roof, ricocheting off the pavement and taking huge chunks of plaster out of the motel walls.

John looked on in horror and, unable to get to her, he quickly calculated the spent rounds and prayed that he was right and they would have to reload at any moment. And that would be his chance.

_Tbc …_


	16. Chapter 16

John edged away from the door and crawled carefully across the shards of glass that covered the carpet. He reached the bedside cabinet and pulled it away from the wall, finding the loose board at its base and reaching inside for his hidden gun.

And now there was a different sound echoing around him. Someone was already returning fire. John gasped and turned towards the noise. Henry.

John scrambled back to the open doorway and chanced a quick peek outside. The gunman had changed aim, the shots now focused on another room a few doors down from them.

"Al!" John urged in a loud whisper.

Alex lifted her head and saw him signalling her to hurry inside. She glanced behind her and caught sight of Henry's gun poking through the shattered motel room window and he shot back at the gunman.

"Al!" John insisted.

Alex slowly got onto her knees and was suddenly running, keeping her head down. She reached their motel room in just seconds and dove inside as the gunman spotted her and a hail of bullets followed her retreat.

John grabbed her arms and pulled her close, both of them huddling together beneath the window. Bullets rammed into the wall and zipped through the shattered window, sinking into the opposite wall. They held onto each other and hardly dared breathe.

And the gunfire suddenly stopped.

They listened to the car pulling away and stayed still in each other's embrace for a long moment, hearing the noise of the car's engine receding back into the forest.

Henry burst in through the front door, gun ready. His eyes fell on them both and he gave a loud sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god! You okay?"

John nodded and moved away from Alex to look into her face.

"I'm fine." Alex affirmed.

John groaned and let his head fall back against the wall. "Fuck me …"

Henry nodded in agreement, "Think you might have pissed someone off, mate."

John slowly got to his feet and peered through the broken window at the ruined car.

"I got 'im, though." Henry declared, checking the chamber of his gun and pulling a new clip from his pocket. "I shot the bastard."

"Did you _see_ him?" John urged.

Henry shook his head. "Didn't have the chance to have a good look. But there were two. Driver and shooter."

John groaned and closed his eyes.

Henry surveyed the devastation and then stepped outside the front door. He whistled in awe and moved back inside.

"It's okay." John offered, "I'll pay for repairs."

"Yeah?" Henry frowned, "Shame money can't bring you back to life."

John glared at him in annoyance.

"I told you!" Henry continued, "I bloody _told_ you!"

"Okay!" John shouted back angrily, "I know!" He turned to Alex and saw her leaning back against the wall, her face pale and her eyes closed. "Al?"

Alex raised a trembling hand. "I'm fine." She managed a small smile and nodded slightly. "Just need new underwear."

John laughed, "You and me both, babes." He caught Henry's disapproving frown and shot him a warning glare.

"Mr Fraser! Mr Fraser!"

John hurried outside and saw the motel's owners running across the car park.

"Mr Fraser! (Are you alright?)" The woman urged.

"(We're fine.)" John replied, hurrying forward to meet them.

The couple huddled against each other tightly in fear, glad to see their guest was okay and then beginning to take in the damage to their property.

"(Who _was_ that?)" The man asked suspiciously.

"(We don't know. Are you two okay?)"

The man nodded, "(We are fine. We called the police.)"

John's heart sank. But then he suddenly saw an advantage. "(Thank you.)" He hurried back inside.

"Thank you?" Henry demanded in annoyance. "What the hell are you on? If the police are coming then we have to get the hell out of here!"

"No." John countered, "The police will now be hunting down a gunman and the city will be under surveillance."

"No shit! And that's good because …?"

"Because only the heavyweights will dare to come out tonight. Alex and I can play the innocent honeymooners who just got shot at and give you cover to continue with the plan."

"And Mr and Mrs 'Caught-Up-In-It-All?" Henry urged, nodding outside.

"They can verify our alibi. And they saw someone strange lingering about the place. They're good people – I think I can even convince them to give a description."

Henry was doubtful but could see where John was headed.

John watched Henry regarding him in suspicion. "Well?"

Henry sighed. "Fine." He put his gun away and sighed heavily. "Against my better judgement and only cos some arsehole just shot at my niece."

John nodded, "Thank you."

Henry grumbled. "But I'll need one of your ID badges and some sort of disguise. In case people around these parts have a long memory."

"Sure." John agreed. "And we need to salvage any incriminating evidence from the car and our rooms."

"Okay. That's our priority before the police get here." Henry agreed and stepped outside.

"John?" Alex called quietly.

John gasped and glanced outside quickly, seeing with relief that the couple were out of earshot. "Careful." He warned Alex, "We need to stay undercover now."

"Sorry." Alex offered. "It's just …"

John turned to her and frowned as he saw her lifting up the hem of her jumper. He then saw the glistening dark patch amid the black cotton and his heart sank.

"Is it me …?" Alex wondered aloud, trying to look beneath the fabric, "I mean … um …"

John hurried across the room and fell to his knees beside her. He took the jumper from her and pulled it up, seeing the dark puddle on the t-shirt beneath and quickly lifting the material away from her skin.

"Oh god, no!" John choked, staring in disbelief at the gaping wound in her side. "Henry!"

Henry took one look and bolted to the bathroom.

"I wasn't sure." Alex continued, looking up into his distraught face. "It doesn't hurt."

John nodded, his vision misting with tears. "It's okay, babes. It's gonna be okay."

Alex watched his face crumple and frowned in confusion. "Is it bad?"

"Quick, get her onto the bed." Henry ordered, racing back into the room with towels and water. He crouched down and grabbed Alex's arm and together they pulled her to her feet.

Alex swayed between them and flopped back onto the bed. "Oh, this can't be good." She muttered, frowning as she tried to focus on them.

"Shh, babes. It's okay." John soothed, perching on the bed beside her and leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. Her skin was cold and he bit back on a sob as he stroked her fringe back from her face. He turned to look at Henry and saw the concentration on his face.

Henry pulled back the clothes from Alex's waist and frowned at the broken edges of the bleeding hole just above her hip. "Wait. This is …" He grabbed her shoulder and thigh and rolled her onto her side.

John peered underneath her and saw the second smaller hole on Alex's flank. He could feel bile rising and he turned his attention back to Alex as he swallowed it back.

"Okay." Henry shoved a towel under Alex and rolled her back onto it. "The bullet went through. Good."

John glanced back at him and saw the 'well, sort of' in Henry's shrug.

Alex looked up at John and frowned in confusion. "How come it doesn't – OW!" She doubled over as Henry pressed a towel onto the larger wound on the edge of her abdomen.

"Al!" John grabbed her shoulder and forced her to lie back. "Come on, babes. Lie still."

"I can't! I – oh god! That fucking _hurts_!" She grabbed at the towel and Henry's wrists and tried to push him away.

"No, honey!" Henry ordered softly, "Let me do this. I need to put pressure on here."

"No!" Alex fought against him and was suddenly sobbing loudly.

The noise had drawn the motel owners to the door and they gasped in horror as they saw the blood on the bed sheets.

"(Call an ambulance!)" Henry ordered quickly, "(Please! Hurry!)" He was aware of the man racing into the room and grabbing the phone and then he turned his attention back to the bleeding wound.

John grabbed Alex's hands and nestled his face against hers. "Shh … come on, babes. Lie still. You'll be okay."

Alex suddenly calmed. "Babe …?"

"Yeah." John smiled through his tears. "I'm here." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Nothing bad can happen if we're together. Right?"

"Yeah. To infinity - " She groaned in pain and leaned her face against his. "And beyond."

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

Alex gave a short laugh and then her face crumpled. "Oh god!"

"Shh." John soothed softly and then glanced back at Henry.

Henry swallowed back tears and pressed harder on the wound, trying to ignore Alex's whimper of protest and the blood that was oozing relentlessly through the towel. He took one hand away and reached up to take Alex's pulse. He caught eye contact with John and shook his head sadly.

Alex had grown quiet. John turned back to her and gave her a gentle nudge. He watched her eyes blink open and smiled down at her. "Stay with me, okay?"

"I'm cold." Alex whispered.

"Yeah? Well, I thought this was what you wanted." John offered lightly, grabbing the blankets she lay on and wrapping them round her shoulders. "You said you wanted a holiday somewhere cold."

Alex quirked an eyebrow. "Not … not quite … like this."

John smiled, "I don't know. There's just no pleasing some people."

"Sorry."

John watched her face relax and his heart was suddenly pounding in his ears. "Al?" He gave her a gentle nudge and a sob caught in his throat as he got no response. "Al? Al, please! Come on, babes! No! Don't do this!"

_Tbc …_


	17. Chapter 17

Scott perched on the edge of TinTin's bed and stroked her soft black hair back from her face. She had been frightened to go to sleep but so tired that she could hardly stumble back to her room. He had carried her the last leg of their wander back through the house to her bedroom and she had drifted off in his arms.

Sure that the time would soon come when sitting here with the girl who was as a sister to him would become uncomfortable, Scott found himself wishing for her to never grow up. But it was already too late. Everyone saw it. The child she had once been was drifting from them.

Soon it would be polite handshakes and awkward closeness. And it made him sad to think that even now if someone found them together, they might see more than platonic love in the way he leaned down to kiss her cheek and bid her goodnight.

Closing the door carefully, Scott then turned towards the house and his mood instantly changed. His steps determined and his jaw set, he made his way through to the lounge.

They were still there. Talking softly and even, god knows how, laughing easily together. And it fired Scott's fury even higher. But, at the last moment, he thought of his brother and forced a long, even breath from his tense body. When he stepped outside to join them, he had managed a small smile of greeting.

"Son." Jeff greeted warmly.

Scott turned to him, seeing his father's face was flushed and then noting the glass of whiskey in his hand and the half empty bottle beside him.

"It's a beautiful night." Penny offered, leaning back along her sun-lounger and gazing up at the black above them.

Scott sat down on a free bench and took a deep breath.

"What is it?" Jeff frowned.

Scott looked between them both. "Where is John?"

Jeff's frown deepened and he opened his mouth to offer a reply.

"We don't know." Penny suddenly beat him to it.

Scott saw the surprise flash across his father's face and his heart was racing. "Why?"

Penny sat up straight and set her coffee aside. She gave Jeff a brief smile of assurance and turned to Scott. "Our contacts lost him after he left Prague."

Scott stared at her in disbelief.

Penny nodded slowly, "I know … it's disappointing - "

"Oh, it's a _hell_ of a lot worse than 'disappointing'!"

"Scott!" Jeff cautioned.

Scott looked across at him. "Did you tell Pen what happened to me?"

"Yes, he did." Penny answered firmly.

Scott looked back to her and saw concern and sorrow. It didn't help.

"Scott …" Penny began carefully, "I … well, _we_ … we think that John is getting close to something."

Scott could feel anger growing again but he forced himself to calmly wait for her to continue.

"Alex stopped calling London and John has disabled the tracking device in my laptop." She sighed heavily, "He would have known it was there from the start and I took comfort in that – that he knew we would follow and perhaps even wanted us to. But now …" She shook her head slowly. "I'm worried."

"Oh, good." Scott scoffed in sarcasm.

Penny looked hurt.

"So. How long have you been lying?"

"Scott!" Jeff barked, sitting upright and glaring angrily in defence of Penny.

Penny raised her hand to quieten him and held Scott's gaze. "About five days."

Scott groaned and closed his eyes.

"But I've got people on the case." Penny urged, "Our agents are trying to pick up the trail in Prague and keeping an eye out for any clues as to - "

"You think he might be dead?"

Penny and Jeff gasped in unified revulsion.

Scott looked between them evenly.

"Why would you think such a thing?" Penny asked quietly.

Scott shrugged, "You've been trailing him, the CIA have a watch on him, who's to say there aren't others?"

Penny had no answer.

"It seems the CIA also lost him after Prague." Scott continued, "Maybe something happened after they left the Czech Republic." He frowned suddenly, "And that would add up."

"Add up to what?" Jeff urged, his voice thin and full of sudden fear.

"TinTin." Scott replied, "She's had these nightmares about John. And they started about five days ago."

"Nightmares?" Jeff's frown grew.

Scott nodded. "You know … the strange 'abilities' that none of you will acknowledge and won't even consider helping her with."

"Now, wait just a damned minute!" Jeff ordered angrily, "You have - "

"What?" Scott kept his gaze on Penny's troubled face. "A point?"

And Penny nodded.

"No!" Jeff retorted, tired of seeming to be on the edge of the conversation. He stood and hurried to Penny's side so he could face Scott squarely with her. "Scott," he began with a sigh.

"Jeff." Penny turned and placed her hand on his. "It's okay."

Scott watched them in interest.

Penny looked back at Scott. "TinTin has an innate level of extra-sensory perception."

Scott watched her in stunned silence.

"After the incident in London, Brains scanned her." Penny explained and gave a small shrug, "We had to know."

Scott's heart was racing and he looked between the two of them, suddenly seeing in them a seeming treachery that he did not recognise. Or much like.

"Her brain waves show a similar pattern to the Hood's but she is nowhere near as powerful and … well … now that we know who Mishka really was, we accessed her research on the Hood." She smiled thinly, "So we can help TinTin."

"What?" Scott's throat was dry, "How?" He asked carefully, noting the lack of eye contact from his father.

"Brains thinks he can cure her." Penny replied.

Scott gasped.

"I know, I know!" Penny broke away from Jeff and moved to sit beside Scott. "And, _god_, I'm so, so sorry." She put her arm around his shoulders and was glad that he made no move to shrug her off. "We just could not find the way to begin to tell you." She sighed heavily, "At least … not until we have spoken to her."

"But …" Scott looked into her tear-filled eyes, "What if she doesn't want to be 'cured'?"

Penny nodded slowly, "And what if her powers develop further?"

"TinTin is a _good _person!" Scott shouted suddenly, "I can't believe this!" He pushed Penny's arm away from him and leaned back from her. "_Listen _to yourselves! God!"

Penny nodded in understanding and dragged a hand through her hair, clutching it together in a tight mass at the nape of her neck. "I know …"

"I can't believe this!" Scott continued, "And you guys have all been discussing this behind our backs for … what … _months_?"

"No." Jeff lifted his head and met Scott's anger. "It's only been over the past few weeks. After she told Kyrano about her dreams."

"She had been frightened to say anything until then." Penny added.

"Oh, I can't think _why_!"

"Scott, please." Jeff pleaded wearily, "Try to understand." He sighed and shook his head, "God, you're so quick to anger …"

"Yeah? Well just look at what I've had to deal with these past months?"

"I know." Jeff smiled suddenly, "It's just … I've always hoped we weren't quite so similar."

Scott calmed a little and met his father's tired eyes. He managed a small smile and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I could learn something from Virg or …" And he closed his eyes.

"John is _fine_." Penny urged in earnest.

Scott turned to her. "I'd like to believe that."

Penny reached out and gently placed her hand on his. "He has to be alive or TinTin wouldn't be sensing him."

"She's right." Jeff urged.

Scott nodded slowly. "I guess." He then saw movement in the corner of his eye and he spun round, his heart sinking as he saw her standing in the open doorway.

Jeff followed his son's gaze and groaned softly.

"You really think that's true?" TinTin urged in a thin, frightened voice.

Penny spun with a start and saw her. The three of them paused in uncertain silence.

"TinTin, darling," Penny stood and moved slowly towards her. "How long have you been standing there?"

TinTin regarded her in interest and then seemed to understand. "Not long. I heard you say that John must be okay or I would not sense him."

Penny tried not to seem too relieved but somehow knew there was no fooling her young friend. She shrugged slightly and a smile danced on her mouth. "Well, it's true. Isn't it?"

"I guess."

Scott stood and headed to Penny's side. "Thought you were asleep, little buddy?"

"I was. But then John woke me." She frowned slightly, "I wish I knew how this all works."

Scott stepped further forward and reached out to place his hand on her shoulder, "You had another dream?"

TinTin nodded and her frown grew, apparently troubled by what had woken her. But suddenly she smiled and placed her hand over Scott's. "I know how to find him."

_Tbc …_


	18. Chapter 18

It didn't matter which city or country – hell, even which continent. Hospitals were all the same. And John hated them.

It wasn't the fault of the friendly staff that bustled about doing an amazing, often unrecognised job. It wasn't even some clichéd smell that made him uncomfortable, for all hospitals had a different odour, a different brand of cleaner. It was more that he simply knew exactly what they were for and what was going on behind every closed door. He had seen enough of them, from both sides, and he just hated them.

Which made waiting in the small visitor area so much harder. His heart was pounding and his mouth dry, his adrenaline levels reaching what he was sure must be a dangerous level. He closed his eyes and tried to force his breathing to adopt a slow, steady rhythm. But it was near impossible.

And now he could well understand why so many visitors and anxious families would suddenly explode. It was the waiting, the not knowing and the imagining of the increasingly worsening worst. And the standard blank white walls and bad coffee did not help much.

He then heard a familiar name and opened his eyes. Turning towards the reception desk, he saw the surgeon and watched the man glance his way. The greying man smiled and headed straight over.

"Mr Fraser."

John stood and shook his outstretched hand. "(How is she?)"

"(Your wife will be fine.)" The doctor began, indicating the seats beside them.

John breathed a sigh of relief and sat down with him.

"(The bullet missed all the major organs and we've repaired the damage. She lost a lot of blood and we gave her blood and plasma during the surgery but we'll need to keep her here for a few days.)"

John closed his eyes and let his head fall into his hands.

The surgeon placed a hand on John's shoulder and waited patiently for a moment.

John took a deep breath and lifted his head with a grateful smile. "(When can I see her?)"

"(She'll be asleep for a few hours yet. She was a little agitated when she started to come round and we had to sedate her for her own safety.)"

John frowned in concern.

"(It's quite normal after a trauma such as this. With the blood loss and shock.)" The surgeon smiled kindly, "(I used to be in the army. Believe me, I know.)"

John nodded quietly.

"(The best thing you can do is get cleaned up and have something to eat. She is being well cared for.)" The surgeon stood and nodded a farewell.

John thanked him and watched him leave. He sat for a moment in stunned, post panic numbness and let the good news slowly sink in. It was then that he realised that his clothes were bloodied and his hands darkly stained. He stood and went in search of somewhere to have a wash.

The visitor's toilets were empty and John took his time to soap up his hands and then saw in the mirror that he also had blood on his face. He wiped away the stains and then examined his jumper and jeans. Maybe Henry would be able to bring him in some clean clothes later. After he had completed the mission.

John checked his watch and frowned in thought. It was a little after eight. The meeting was at seven. With a sigh, he hoped Henry had been able to get some good information and would call soon.

And then suddenly it hit him. Like a wave, the nausea rose and threatened. It slowly receded but left an awful feeling in it's wake; the knowledge that all of this really was not worth it. Not losing Alex over.

He placed his hands on the sink and leaned on his arms. Holding his breath, he looked up into his pale, tired face and hardly recognised himself. The dark hair, the thin beard, the obvious cheekbones. He was staring back at a stranger. And he found himself wondering what it was that Alex saw.

John marched determinedly from the bathroom and hurried down to the ground floor of the large hospital and headed for the shop. He bought a razor and shaving foam and wondered whether to add some flowers into the mix. Deciding they would probably be more appropriate later, he made his way to the till and suddenly froze.

Of all places. There they were. In a Ukranian hospital, in the middle of almost nowhere and years out of date. He reached out and picked up the two soft toys. They were not the best versions and would have perhaps seemed more than a little naff at any other time. But not now.

John paid for his selections and headed back to the lifts. He got no further than the chairs outside the shop and suddenly erupted into helpless tears. His body trembling and his head pounding, he collapsed into one of the chairs and clutched at the two soft toys.

A few people stopped and stared. One kind lady sat with him and asked him something about children. He managed a shake of his head and she moved on, glancing back at him in concern as she rejoined her family.

After a few minutes the tears began to fade and the weeping became soft whimpering to none other than himself. He managed to stand and was aware of the shopkeeper watching him in intrigue as he walked away.

XXXXX

John started suddenly awake and groaned as dull pain shot up the side of his neck. He rubbed at the ache and sat up straight in the chair, slowly getting his bearings and his heart rate settling as his mind realised that whatever had frightened him had evidently been dreamt.

Alex was still asleep. He sat forward and rolled his head around to free up the nerve that had been caught from lying awkwardly. With a frown, he reached out and stroked her hair back from her face.

She was lying on her side, her limbs gently positioned in a recovery pose beneath the sheet. A gentle breeze from the fan ruffled the white linen and her tangled hair as it swept across the room and tried to cool the air around her feverish body. The nurse had said it was normal after such a large transfusion and because of the dirt dragged through her by the bullet. They were giving her anti-pyrexia drugs and had explained that the strange iridescent yellow fluid in the IV was an antibiotic.

John sighed in dismay and continued to stroke her hair, his fingers catching on the nasal oxygen tube that was tucked behind her ear. She was sound asleep. Too dosed up to even know that he was there. But he certainly wasn't going anywhere.

A gentle buzzing then alerted him to an incoming call and he pulled his phone from his pocket. Standing and moving over by the window, he offered a quiet greeting.

"How is she?" Henry asked quickly.

"Good." John replied.

Henry sighed in relief. "The meeting was a big success." He then offered.

John closed his eyes.

"Ustin played his role perfectly and managed to subtly identify all the voices heard in the recording. I've played it back a few times and we've got some good leads."

John nodded.

"John?"

"Yeah." John cleared his throat, "Go on?"

"We already had most of the key players and they didn't say anything new. But Red Dawn have apparently gone public. They've claimed responsibility for the hijack of your ships and the sabotage of the Ventura US test."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Henry enthused, "Apparently, they're some far out old school motherland nutcases. They wanted a Russian ship to get up there first. Never mind that it's the same bloody ships."

John pondered this for a moment.

"I can't see the link between you guys and this space project yet but Ustin thinks you guys were being warned off at first and then used as a diversion for all the shit over here."

John frowned. "I hope it's as simple as that."

"Hmm. Ustin said Red Dawn have released a press statement so I guess that'll be on the news tonight."

"And Trangh?"

"Yeah. On the recordings, they keep mentioning their secret investor or something. The guy that funded them. If Trangh is loaded then he might be our guy."

"Or maybe he's using the funds gathered for Red Dawn's efforts?"

"I dunno. I'll have another listen."

"And the police?"

"Not interested." Henry affirmed, "They'll question you guys as a matter of routine and they're on the look out for the guy we gave them. Seemed to think it was obvious what had happened and said it was probably mistaken identity or some such thing. Said this happens out here sometimes. You're safe."

"For now."

"Yeah. Okay, I'd best be on it. Call me if there's anything?"

"You too."

"G'night."

John closed his phone and looked out at the dark sky. He glanced at his watch and frowned in thought. He could go find a TV somewhere and see if there was any news. Wishing he'd grabbed the laptop and hoping Henry looked after it well, he settled back into the chair.

With nothing else to do, he closed his eyes and leaned back into the chair, his mind buzzing.

"… ay …?"

John opened his eyes just a moment later and frowned at Alex. He sat upright and slipped his fingers into the hand that rested below her face. With his other hand, he stroked her cheek and watched her face slowly react.

Alex frowned slightly and her dry lips parted with another whisper. "Babe?"

"Hey …" John squeezed her fingers and smiled in relief.

"Babe."

"Yeah … I'm here." He moved his chair closer and pressed the back of her fingers to his lips. "Hiya."

Alex's eyes blinked open and searched the room, out of focus and the pupils wide from sedation and painkillers. "Baby?" She asked a little more clearly.

"It's okay. Shh." John stood and placed a kiss on her hot forehead. "I'm here, babe."

Alex murmured and squeezed his hand.

John kissed her again and watched her calm. He remembered back to the hospital in London and how he had lain sore and confused and she had climbed into the bed with him. With a smile, he leaned down and rested his forehead on her shoulder, wishing that they were anywhere else. Even back to there. In that moment, he had suddenly felt so safe.

Alex began to fidget in the bed and groaned softly. "Baby?"

John leaned back from her and watched her in concern as she frowned and gave another groan. "I'm here." John urged, "Right here. What's wrong?"

"Babe." Alex sighed. She moved her free hand down the bed and over her abdomen.

"You in pain, honey?" John gasped and reached up towards the nurse call bell.

"No." Alex closed her eyes and her face crumpled, tears spilling onto her cheeks. When she then looked back up at him, she was focused and calm. "Baby."

John turned his head and saw her fingers stroking her abdomen and it seemed the world was suddenly torn from under his feet.

_Tbc …_


	19. Chapter 19

Gordon stumbled drowsily from his bedroom and rubbed at his eyes. He yawned loudly and frowned in annoyance as he stepped into the brightness of the corridor. Following the sound that had woken him, he padded into the bedroom opposite and saw Scott searching through the drawers.

"John'll be pissed if he knew you were going through his things."

Scott grunted a reply and carried on looking.

"What you after?"

"Aha!" Scott declared suddenly and, his find clutched close to his chest, he charged past his brother and sped back to the main house.

Gordon was now too intrigued. He ambled after his brother's departing figure and then heard several low voices coming from the lounge. His frown deepening, he wandered across to where they all sat huddled together on the sofas.

"What are you guys up to? It's like 4 am or something."

"Five." Jeff corrected, "Morning, son."

Gordon groaned and slumped down onto one of the sofas.

"Did you get it?" TinTin asked Scott.

Scott smiled and held out the small, moth-eaten teddy.

"Aww!" Penny gasped, "How cute!"

"You said something treasured and old." Scott shrugged.

TinTin held the bear delicately in her slender fingers and smiled in wonder. "I wouldn't have put John down as the teddy-bear type."

"Oh, please!" Gordon laughed, "He's got loads up on Five."

"He has?" Jeff grinned.

"Yeah!" Gordon nodded, "But he thought Asimov here was too old to cope with the stress of the flight."

"Asimov?" TinTin echoed, peering doubtfully at the scrawny, balding bear.

Jeff laughed softly, "Yeah. No surprise when his first word was particle accelerator."

They all laughed together and then seemed to suddenly notice the obvious lack of the old bear's beloved owner. Despite being used to long periods of John's absence, this time around was something far different and they all felt it.

"Asimov." TinTin broke the sombre atmosphere and gave the bear a gentle hug. "Help us find John, okay?"

Gordon glanced up at Scott with a '_what the hell?_' shrug. He watched his brother shake his head and settled back against the sofa, lost and confused. With a yawn, he then saw his Dad and Penny watching TinTin avidly and he figured this might be something worth staying awake for.

TinTin knelt before the low table and stared at the large atlas that Jeff had opened. She took a deep breath and sat back on her heels. Gripping the bear in one hand and holding the other out over the atlas, TinTin closed her eyes.

And they waited.

Gordon wanted to laugh. Despite being half asleep, he had figured out what all this nonsense was about and he wondered just how much illegal plant the four of them had been smoking together. He caught Scott's eye and saw the warning glare his older brother shot him. And that was too much. His hand over his mouth to stifle a sudden chuckle, Gordon leapt up from the sofa and hurried to seek more like-minded company.

He made his way as far as the corridor that led to the office and then had to laugh. He held his sides and let it all out, his heart pounding from having held his breath for so long.

Alan hurried through the door, his eyes wide and obviously having been spooked by the sudden noise from beyond the office. He groaned and nodded a berated greeting. "What?" He growled.

"Dude! It's too funny!"

Alan scowled at him in annoyance.

Gordon suddenly saw his brother's mind and shook his head in earnest. "No, dude! I wasn't doing anything, I swear!"

"Right."

"No!" Gordon insisted, his continued laughter somewhat unconvincing. "Dude!" He forced himself to calm and then explained what he had seen in the lounge.

"Yeah." Alan affirmed evenly, "And?"

Gordon's smile dropped from his face. "What? You know?"

Alan nodded, "TinTin's trying to locate John."

Gordon's face moved quickly through a confusing blend of disbelief and amusement.

Alan sighed and headed back into the office.

"Wait …" Gordon hurried after him. "You're not … _serious_?" He watched as Alan reached the desk and shot him a warning glare as he sat down. "Huh?" Gordon urged, crossing the office. "I mean … _huh_?"

Alan shrugged, "It was Brains' idea."

"It was? What was?"

Alan regarded his brother warily, unsure how to phrase his words so as to prevent further hilarity. "TinTin has ESP."

Gordon's jaw dropped.

Alan chanced continuing, "From her uncle."

And Gordon suddenly smiled.

"Dude …" Alan groaned.

"I'm sorry." Gordon wiped a hand across his face and tried to stifle his smile.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Gordon insisted, a chuckle threatening from deep within him but then receding. "It's just … I'm not quite awake and this is all a bit surreal."

Alan nodded in understanding; "I was a bit cautious at first. Especially after everything that her uncle did."

Gordon suddenly couldn't help himself and a loud laugh barked forth. He covered his mouth with both hands but his body trembled with amusement.

Alan waited impatiently for his brother to get hold of himself and turned his attention to the gently murmuring consoles before him.

"I'm sorry." Gordon had calmed. "I'm sorry."

Alan turned back to him. "We knew something was different about her." Alan reminded him, "And I told you all about the scorpion … and what happened in the bank vault."

Gordon nodded, his nostrils flaring as he bit his lip.

"What, dude?" Alan demanded in annoyance.

Gordon released the giggles and shook his head in apology. "It's just - " he snorted a chuckle, "What are we gonna call her?" He shrugged, "The hat? The cap?"

Alan smiled despite himself. "Okay … ha ha."

Gordon erupted into further laughter.

"How long you been thinking that one up?"

"It just occurred to me." Gordon sighed an attempt to calm, "That's why it's funny."

"It's not _that _funny."

"Okay." Gordon nodded and wandered round the desk. He sat on the edge and folded his arms, trying to be serious. "Shoot."

Alan shook his head, "You're too gone to be sensible."

"Dudes!"

They both then looked up as Virgil came rushing into the room, a huge grin on his face.

"Like what the hell are the Brady bunch on down there!" Virgil demanded in amusement, "They're doing a séance or something!"

Alan sighed in infuriation.

"I know!" Gordon stood and hurried to greet his brother, laughing in delight. "They're using Asimov to contact the spirits or some such shit. Sprout here says TinTin's gone all Mystic Meg."

"Gordon!" Alan warned.

"What?" Gordon shrugged.

Virgil looked between the two of them and horror filled his eyes. "No way!"

"Way, dude. She's like full on mojo freak girl. It's worse than we thought."

"Gordon!" Alan barked angrily.

Virgil glanced at Alan. "What's his bug?" He asked Gordon.

"Oh, he's just protecting his honey." Gordon replied dismissively, ignoring Alan's squeal of protest. "So … how far had they got when you were there?"

Virgil shrugged, "I guess they were about to sacrifice the bear."

Alan stood and charged round the desk, shoving them both hard.

"Ow!" They protested together and rubbed at their shoulders.

"This is for _real_!" Alan urged.

Gordon looked at Virgil. Virgil looked at Gordon.

"It's true." Gordon submitted, "Seems even the prof is in on the act."

"Huh?" Virgil raised his eyebrows in interest, "Well, I guess every Hermione needs her Snape."

"What?" Alan demanded angrily and then watched his brothers turn to him in amusement. "Oh, piss off! I am not Harry Potter!"

"No way!" Virgil soothed.

"If you're anyone, you're Ron." Gordon agreed, deadpan.

Alan gasped in horror and flew at them both.

"Boys!"

The three of them froze in terror and spun to see their father burst into the room. He was glaring in annoyance and then suddenly grinned merrily as he made his way across to the desk.

"Did you find him?" Gordon asked quickly.

"Did it work?" Virgil echoed.

Alan stared at his two brothers in horror.

"What?" Virgil shrugged, "You thought you were the first to know?"

Gordon laughed and reached out to ruffle Alan's hair. "You were so the last." He then spun back and slapped Virgil's hand in a high five.

"Da-ad!" Alan whined.

"Hush!" Jeff ordered gruffly and leaned over one of the consoles. "Leave your brother alone."

Alan spun at them and raised the middle finger of a fisted hand, glaring in annoyance as they cowered back theatrically.

Jeff sat down in his chair and let out a heavy sigh. He looked up and saw his three sons all watching him with baited breath. "England." He explained quietly, "She said he's in London."

"She can be that precise?" Virgil urged.

Jeff shrugged, "She seemed pretty sure." He glanced up at the three of them. "It took a lot out of her, though."

"Is she okay?" Alan gasped.

Jeff nodded, "She's sleeping."

"And?" Gordon urged.

Jeff nodded, "Scott and Pen are heading over there." He frowned at the display before him. "It's afternoon there and I thought maybe Alex's MI5 contact would be reachable." He dragged his hands across his face and blinked to keep his weary eyes open.

Gordon groaned, "You look tired, Dad."

"I can keep trying." Virgil offered, "I'm due to take over soon, anyhow."

"Hey!" Alan protested, "It's my shift until eight!"

Virgil stepped closer to Alan and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I think you need to stay with TinTin."

Alan nodded and began from the office.

"Dude." Gordon offered quietly, watching his brother turn back. "I didn't mean any of it."

"I know." Alan shrugged and continued from the room.

Gordon watched him leave and frowned in concern.

"Liar." Virgil smiled.

"Well, I had to say something!" Gordon defended, "Poor guy …"

"You noble thing, you." Virgil patted his back.

"It's bad enough that we talk about these things without him. Let alone that we said he's Ron Weasley."

"Boys," Jeff called and watched them hurry over to him, "We did the right thing. If we told Alan what we knew about TinTin then he might have let it slip to her. It's bad enough that Brains' has been scanning and researching and – shit …" He groaned softly.

Virgil and Gordon nodded sombrely.

"And anyway." Jeff grinned suddenly, "Fermat is _so _Potter."

"Shit, yeah!" Gordon and Virgil exclaimed together, their laughter then dying off as the claxon that sounded through the house warned off imminent launch and the house rumbled with the power of One firing up.

_Tbc …_


	20. Chapter 20

Scott took Thunderbird One high above the clouds; up where the thinner air offered less resistance and he could really test the repairs. He had barely a grip on the controls and frowned in concentration, listening to the smallest noise and noting every slight vibration.

She was perfect. Better than perfect. And he was almost glad he'd nose-dived her into the White House lawn in order to have this new improved version of the awesome jet. He settled back into the seat and let a small sigh of satisfaction fill the silence around him.

"You know." Penny leaned forward against the harness and smiled across at him. "There is really no need to go easy just because I am aboard."

Scott glanced at her and nodded in agreement. But the truth was that he was in no mood for barrel-rolling or sweeping dives; he just wanted to cross the American mainland and Atlantic as fast as he possibly could. And this was certainly the way. The wings retracted and the craft took on the illusion of growing longer, thinner, slicing through the air effortlessly like a Samurai through rice paper. And before they knew it, they were shooting over the Western coast of England.

In moments they were reducing speed and altitude, banking into a steady hover above the city. Dark clouds engorged with water concealed their presence but Scott took a habitual look at the detection shield to ensure complete obscurity.

Penny peered below them at the undulating mass of greys and charcoal blacks and frowned in thought.

"Now what do we do?" Scott offered with a sigh.

Penny glanced back and smiled in agreement.

"How do we find him?" Scott continued.

"Maybe he will find us."

Scott waited for her to explain.

"Land." Penny shrugged, "Past experience tells us just how much panic that will cause and maybe he will get wind of it and come seek us."

Scott groaned in dismay. "Oh, this is insane." He grumbled, "We've got no chance. Serious grain of sand on a beach time."

"Well, being defeatist certainly won't help." Penny offered lightly, "Why not start where Alex lives?"

And Scott laughed suddenly, "Oh, man! If he's been here having tea and biscuits all this time, I'm gonna kill him!"

Penny chuckled at the notion and peered down at the satellite imaging of the city below them. She tried to decipher landmarks and get her bearings, looking for which way they ought to head.

"Thunderbird One from Base?"

Scott flicked on the comm. "Go ahead, Dad."

"Have more information for you." Jeff began, "We have your position and TinTin says you need to head East and … huh?" He paused as if listening to someone. "She says follow the river and she'll tell you when to stop."

Penny looked at Scott. Scott looked at Penny. Both of them shrugged a response and Scott mumbled an affirmative, turning One and using the satellite GPS to guide his path. He flew steadily, matching the winding river route and waiting for news. He could imagine what was happening back on the island and recalled TinTin's absolute assuredness that this would work.

He could see her in his mind, hunched over the laptop in John's room. She had suggested sitting in there would allow a better connection and they had rigged up Penny's computer with the positioning imagery. She was no doubt now deep in the same weird trance she had achieved before, somehow sensing where John was and interpreting her feelings alongside the map co-ordinates.

"Stop!"

Scott gasped slightly and pulled One into a stationary hover. He peered at the map and thought he recognised the image.

Penny shook her head in confusion, looking down through the clouds and imagining the mid-afternoon streets below them.

"This is where we brought him after Kaz - " Scott trailed off, unable to say that name aloud. "We're over the hospital."

Penny nodded, the same thought crossing her worried face.

"Dad?" Scott asked quickly, "Is he in the hospital?"

"I … I'm not sure … she's thinking …"

Scott sighed and clutched the controls tightly, adrenaline building. Maybe they should just get down there and find out. Maybe Penny could phone them and find out. There must be something else they could do other than just hang here. He closed his eyes and forced his breathing to calm, trying to reassure himself that he needed to be patient for just a little longer.

* * *

Alan sat in the quiet of his brother's altogether too empty room and waited. After the third time of being urged to sit still and shut the hell up, he had relented and was now doing as he was told. Not that it was easy. He needed to find his brother just as much as anyone else and being here at the seeming centre of the search was becoming frustrating. As much as he wanted to be here and be supportive, patience just wasn't something in his repertoire and his heart was thudding in his ears.

Looking up from studying his hands and counting calmly inside his head, he watched TinTin in intrigue. She was perfectly still and had been for what seemed hours. Alan glanced at his watch and was surprised to find that only seventy seconds had passed since he last looked; giving this whole operation a grand total of only 23 minutes.

TinTin's silence was suddenly broken by a gentle moan and Alan flicked his head back up towards her. He edged a little closer to her cross-legged position in the centre of the bed and watched her in concern. She moved her hand back from the screen and the contact was lost, the icon that had been guiding the search waiting patiently over the map.

"Tin?" Alan urged in a whisper.

TinTin frowned and shook her head slowly. "I've lost it."

"Huh?"

TinTin spun at him. "He's not there, okay?" She barked in frustrated anger.

"Okay." Alan raised his hands and backed off from her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." TinTin sighed and hung her head, lifting both hands up to rub her fingers into her temples. "It was _so_ clear!" She husked. "I was so sure …"

Alan reached out a tentative hand and touched her shoulder. "It's okay … you did your best." He offered, hoping his sympathy was convincing enough to mask his disappointment.

TinTin gave a small smile and closed her eyes.

"Dad?" Alan began quietly into the comm. link. "They can come home. He's not there."

"What?"

"I know … Tin's not sure what happened …"

"Oh." Jeff's dismay was obvious.

Alan glanced at TinTin and saw the first tears falling. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and was unsure what he could say that might help so kept quiet.

"I was _so_ sure …" TinTin repeated, her voice quiet and tired. She let out a heavy sigh and flopped backwards to lie on the bed.

Alan watched her in concern and decided to helpfully move the laptop away from her legs so she could stretch out. He closed the computer and set it on the floor, his eyes then resting on the neatly lined science books on the shelving unit opposite the bed. He then glanced around the room and smiled fondly. The place was so damned tidy. There was no way that it was normal to have a bedroom this organised and clean. He then realised that the lack of evidence that someone had lived here was exactly that; John lived on Five and most of his things were there. He hadn't lived on the island for a long time now. Strange then that his absence now seemed so completely alien. So wrong.

"He'll be back, you know."

Alan turned and saw TinTin watching him.

"We'll find him."

Alan shrugged a reply and looked down at his hands.

TinTin unfolded her legs and stretched out along the bed, frowning up at the ceiling. "We _will_ find him … I know it."

Alan nodded and turned back to her, about to say something about wishing he had her confidence but pausing as he saw the pain that crossed her face. "You okay?" He urged quickly, sliding up the bed towards her.

"Hospital …" TinTin closed her eyes and her face crumpled with sudden anguish.

"What?" Alan gasped, "You need a doctor?"

TinTin's frown grew, "No." She covered Alan's hand with her own and shook her head slowly. "Not me."

"Huh?"

"I was - " She groaned softly, "Oh god, I was right!" She pulled her hand from his grasp and clutched at her head. "I … it's John."

Alan's heart sank.

"He's … he's in a hospital … he's in pain … or … someone …" She sighed in annoyance and thumped her fist down against the covers. "God, I wish I was _stronger_!"

Alan watched her in growing dread and summoned his father through the comm..

TinTin was suddenly quiet once more, her face distorted in confusion and the effort to try and reach whatever it was that she was sensing.

Alan heard his father hurrying along the hallway and looked up as he came skidding to a halt outside the partially open bedroom door. He was breathless as he stepped inside and frowned at Alan in confusion. Alan shook his head and turned his attention back to TinTin.

She was calmer now, her face peaceful. For a moment she seemed asleep and then suddenly she gasped and opened her eyes.

Alan recoiled back from her in shock, the dimness of the subdued bedroom making the sudden yellow glow of her eyes that much more intense and terrifying.

TinTin stared at the ceiling for a moment and then turned to Alan. She opened her mouth to speak and it was her voice but the words made no sense. Alan shook his head in confusion and she repeated the sentence a little slower. And now he recognised some of the sounds.

Jeff edged closer to the bed, his mouth hung open aghast as he saw TinTin's face and the now fading, ominous glow in her eyes. In an instant he was back in that awful moment a few months ago when his good friend had realised what was wrong with his daughter and had begged Brains to get it out of her. Glad that Kyrano had reluctantly agreed to wait with the others in the lounge, he began to wonder how he was going to tell his friend that it was perhaps worse than any of them had realised.

TinTin suddenly shuddered and the moment was gone. Her eyes darkened and she looked between the two men in confusion, tears gathering.

"It's okay." Alan urged quickly, helping her slowly sit up and pulling her into his arms.

"What - ? What just happened?" TinTin asked shakily, burying her face into his shoulder and beginning to cry gently.

"I don't know." Alan replied quietly, "It was pretty freaky, hon."

TinTin groaned and squeezed him tighter.

Alan turned and looked over at his father. "Do you know what she was saying?"

Jeff frowned, still trying to fathom what he had seen and trying to quieten the warning in his mind. Maybe Brains could speed up his research or do something in the interim. They had to try. They had to get rid of whatever part of that evil man that was doing this to her.

"Dad?" Alan urged.

Jeff was startled from his thoughts and met Alan's frightened eyes. He shrugged and shook his head slowly. "It was Russian, I think."

* * *

Scott ran through the pre return flight checks and frowned in annoyance. Penny was trying to look on the bright side and rambling on about them at least having had a chance to take One for a test run. Her chirpiness was bugging him and that wasn't helping his mood. And with several tonnes of powerful rocket in his hands, he needed to be calm and focused. So it was of no surprise to him that when she started trying to convince him that John was okay and would be located soon, he span at her and told her to shut the hell up.

But Penny was surprised. She recoiled into the chair and stared at him in horror, her offence then quickly becoming obvious hurt.

"Shit!" Scott groaned and slammed his fist down on the console beside him. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with gloved thumb and forefinger. "God, I'm sorry." He sighed and then lifted his head to look over at her. "I didn't mean it."

Penny nodded slowly and relaxed a little, a small smile finding it's way to her lips. "I know."

"Pen, I just - " Scott threw his hands into the air, unable to find the words.

Penny's smile grew. "My incessant joviality drives Parker up the wall sometimes. It's alright."

"No, it's not your fault." Scott countered, "I'm just …" he sighed loudly.

"Worried?"

Scott laughed suddenly, "And then some!"

"So am I." Penny agreed, "So are we all. Especially after all that you found out in Houston."

Scott watched the confusion fill her face and shook his head. They hadn't really spoken of it, for fear of causing another angry reaction from his father and also because then they could avoid having to acknowledge that any of it was really happening.

"You know, Scott, I - "

A chirping melody interrupted them and Scott groaned in annoyance. He fished his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. With a frown, he let the answer phone take a message and put the phone back into his pocket.

Penny was watching him in interest.

Scott shrugged, "Long story. You were saying …?"

"Well, only that - "

"Scott!"

Scott smiled an apology to her and glanced at the comm.. "Yeah, Virg?"

"Tune in to IWN." Virgil urged, "Now!"

Scott leaned forward and scanned the frequencies to find the digital broadcast. He saw the word "NEWSFLASH" highlighted at the bottom of the picture and adjusted the volume.

" … _spokesperson for the Pentagon was unavailable to speak at this time but we have it from a reliable source that this information is correct. A group calling themselves 'Red Dawn' have claimed responsibility for the assassination attempt. We will bring you more news as soon as it comes in_."

"Shit." Scott husked.

Penny stared at the screen in confusion.

"Virg?" Scott queried, "What the hell is going on?"

"Man!" Came Virgil's shocked reply, "Me and Gord were flicking channels and suddenly they're talking about us and your crash-landing in Washington."

"What?" Scott and Penny gasped together.

"I know! They said some crazy Russian guys were behind it all and they've now threatened more attacks." Virgil explained, "Seems they feel that the West is taking over the world and they're fighting back."

"Shit …" Scott shook his head in disbelief.

"It's crazy, man!" Virgil agreed, "And Dad wants you guys back here now!"

Scott acknowledged the order and spun One about, engaging the engines and ready to ascend and shoot back as quick as was currently possible. And then his phone rang again. Guessing Ruth had seen the same news report, he ignored the call and decided to ring her later.

But something changed his mind. Without really knowing why, and half-focused on the climb up through the clouds, Scott took out his phone and glanced at the screen. And his heart slammed into his chest. He flipped the phone open with a suddenly trembling hand and pressed it against his ear.

"John!"

_Tbc …_


	21. Chapter 21

_Sorry. Had the cheek to go on holiday! Now. Where was I ... ?_

* * *

John looked on in concern as Alex slowly rolled onto her back. He saw her biting her lip against the pain and she grunted with each slight movement. Leaning against the side of the bed, he held on tightly to her hand and straightened the sheets, trying to help her reposition herself.

The sonographer waited patiently, warming up the large ultrasound machine and entering the data she needed. She glanced back and saw that Alex was ready. With a small smile at her she began to explain what she needed to do and then turned to John for him to translate.

Alex kept her focus on John, her face full of fear and anguish. She listened to his voice and nodded slowly. Pushing the sheets down and lifting her gown clear, she closed her eyes and tried to relax back against the bed. The cold transmission gel made her shudder and she squeezed John's hand as the ultrasound probe pressed into her skin, too close to where the dressing covered the deep wound in her abdomen.

John watched the watermarked grey and black images on the screen and glanced at the sonographer. She was silent in her study, angling the probe and entering more commands into the machine. And then she smiled.

John could all of a sudden feel the turn of the Earth and stared in silence at the screen. Unable to quite believe the words of the sonographer or even breathe, he could only stare.

"John?" Alex prompted, tugging on his hand.

John suddenly turned to her and cleared his dry throat. He nodded slowly and tried to find the right words. "Nine … um … nineweeks."

Alex's face was unreadable. She then closed her eyes and a small smile pulled at her mouth.

John watched her for a moment, his mind racing. Nine would be about right. Before Kazakhstan and the Pandora's box that he and Scott had opened, he had shot over to London on the spare of the moment and they had not left her house the whole time. His heart raced with the memory and he frowned slightly as he recalled that they had been careful. But then accidents did happen. He opened his eyes and saw the grainy image still paused on the screen, showing clearly the small grey blob of accident that floated in the blackness.

The sonographer had finished her work and printed off a small image for Alex to keep. She placed the photograph on the bedside locker, smiling and wishing them both well before then heaving the heavy machine from the room.

John sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to jog Alex too much. He wrapped his free hand around the fingers that still squeezed his and listened to the quiet of the suddenly warm room.

Alex kept her eyes closed and seemed deep in thought. After a moment she looked up at him through sudden tears and shrugged her uncertainty.

"How long have you known?" John asked quietly.

Alex looked down at her abdomen and considered her response. "I had my suspicions but …" She sighed and closed her eyes again, "About a fortnight , I guess."

"Why didn't you say something?"

Alex gave a small laugh, wincing as it pulled at her injuries. She looked back at him and shook her head slowly, her face showing her answer.

"If I had known …" John continued.

"What?" Alex retorted, anger rising, "You'd have thought twice about some of the things you've done?"

John looked hurt.

"Shit!" Alex pulled her hand from his grasp and turned her head away from him.

John watched her in dismay and swallowed back tears. "Please, Al …"

"What?"

"I'm scared."

Alex turned back to him and saw his sadness but it only made her anger grow. She had been hoping he would have all the answers and it was so disappointing to see his tired face full of more questions. She shook her head and turned back away from him. "Leave me alone."

John closed his eyes, tears escaping. "Please, Al."

"Just GO!" Alex shouted suddenly, pressing her hand into her side and tensing against the pain. "Go back to your damned obsession and leave me the hell alone."

"You don't mean that."

Alex groaned. His voice seemed small and quiet like a frightened child. The complete opposite of what she needed right then.

"Al?"

"WHAT?" She spun back at him and grunted in pain, angry tears spilling onto her cheeks. "What do you want from me? You don't need me. You never have."

John stared at her in disbelief.

"Just … go find Henry and end this. I just want to go home."

"But …" John shook his head slowly, "I said I would leave it, Al. I told you. You could have stopped this."

"Oh, don't you _dare_ put this on me!" Alex gasped, "This is all _your_ fault!"

John nodded slowly and his face crumpled as more tears fell.

"Oh, for god's sake!" Alex groaned in annoyance, "You _started_ this, John. I came with you to help you, to stop you doing anything stupid. But you won't _listen_. Not to me. Not to Henry. Not to anyone." She sighed and shook her head, "And now there's so much more at stake."

John wiped his face and nodded in agreement. "But it's too late now."

"What do you mean?"

John shrugged, "They know who we are."

And suddenly Alex could see where he was going with that. The warnings from Ted. Henry's concerns. The many people they had questioned. Someone had turned the tables. Someone was now hunting them.

"Shit!" Alex gasped suddenly and pulled herself upright, groaning and clutching at her side as she sat up in the bed. She threw back the sheets and hissed in pain as she slid first one foot and then the other over the edge of the mattress.

"Where are you going?" John queried.

"The hell away from here."

John watched her pause to catch her breath and stood quickly, he hurried to the other side of the bed to block her escape and shook his head determinedly. "You're not going anywhere."

"I bloody am." Alex tried to push him aside. "Get out of the way! I need to go home. You can stay here and get shot at but I've got more to think about than myself."

"What?" John placed his hands on her shoulders and tried to ease her back onto the bed. "Come on. You need to stay here."

"NO!" Alex shouted, her breathing rapid and her face flushed as she suddenly began to panic. "I need to go! I have to get out of here!" She edged further to the side of the bed and gasped as her IV lines snagged her arm. With a groan, she grabbed at the cannula and ripped it from her hand.

"Al, no!"

"I have to go!" Alex insisted, pushing him as hard as she could. Her feet found the floor and she tried to stand, moaning in pain.

"Al, stop this!" John warned, trying to hold her back but not wanting to hurt her.

"Move!" Alex insisted, taking a step forward and then finding to her horror that she was tethered to the bed by another tube. She looked down at the thick tube and followed it to where it ended at a large bag, gasping in revulsion. "What the fuck? What is this?" Alex demanded, grabbing at the tube between her legs and confirming to her dismay just where it went.

"It's okay, Al. You had to have that." John explained softly.

"Get rid of it! Get it out of me!"

"No, Al. Come on. You're gonna hurt yourself."

"I need to go! Let me go!" Alex whined, the first sobs making her body tremble. "I need to get somewhere safe." She met his frightened gaze and shook her head urgently, "I need to get it to safety."

"You're safe here."

"No!" Alex thumped at his arms and took another step, yelping in pain.

The door then opened and John saw one of the nurses lean her head inside to investigate what the commotion was about. She gasped and hurried off to get help.

"(No! It's okay!)" John shouted after her and groaned in annoyance. He turned back to Alex and sighed, "Come on, Al. Stop it." He pleaded, his voice firmer, deeper.

"No. I need to go!"

"Al! STOP!" John shouted suddenly and shoved her hard. He grabbed her shoulders just in time as the back of her legs met the bed and she toppled backwards. Half lifting her, he ensured her safe return onto the bed and grabbed her wrists to keep her still.

Alex was crying and fighting against him, kicking out and shaking her head in panicked determination.

"Easy." John soothed, placing one knee on the bed and crossing her arms over her chest, he pressed her back against the pillows as firmly as he dared. "Calm down." He chanced leaning in close to her and rested his forehead against hers. "Ssh … come on, babes. I need you to calm."

And slowly she stopped fighting. Whimpering softly, she relaxed beneath him and tried to calm her breathing.

"That's it." John soothed, "Shh … you're okay. I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise," he urged evenly, "You're safe."

Alex looked up into his stern face and blinked away fresh tears.

"Both of you."

Alex was still and quiet, regarding him in uncertainty.

John smiled down at her and watched her brief nod of understanding before she began cry again, if a little more gently. John released his grip on her wrists and she quickly slipped her arms around his neck and hugged him close. "I'm here." He affirmed quietly.

"I'm sorry." Alex managed in a whisper.

"It's okay."

"Oh god, John, I can't - " She choked on a sob and shook her head beside his neck. "I'm not strong enough for all this."

John leaned back from her and placed a kiss on her hot forehead. "Then I'll have to be."

Alex smiled and pulled him back down against her, hugging him tightly despite the pain from the pressure of his weight on her abdomen.

John closed his eyes and nestled his face into her neck, sighing in relief. And then three nurses burst in through the door and surveyed the mess of the room in concern. He stood up slowly and smiled in greeting. "(It's okay. She's fine now.)"

One of the nurses began to tidy the sheets and scattered equipment from the floor. Another pulled on a pair of gloves and grabbed Alex's hand, pressing down on the bleeding IV site and muttering something about having to put a fresh cannula in.

"It's okay." John stroked Alex's hair back from her face and smiled down at her, stepping back a little so the nurses could check on her. She tensed as the nurses ensured her wound dressings were secure and he held on to her hand tightly. He watched as they adjusted the catheter bag and the movement of the tube made Alex flinch hard. She instinctively shoved the closest nurse away and then quickly apologised.

John watched the nurses mumbling together and frowned in concern as they agreed that Alex was too agitated to treat safely. He began to protest and then gasped as one of them took a small syringe from her pocket. "(No. She doesn't need that. She's okay now.)"

"(It's for her everyone's safety.)" Came the stern, if apologetic, reply. "(Doctor's orders.)"

"(No. Please.)"

Alex looked between John and the nurses in confusion and then saw the syringe. She gasped and edged away from them, reaching out for John.

"(Please. Don't.)" John urged.

"(She needs to be still. Calm.)"

"(She will be.)" John assured and then turned to smile softly down at Alex. "They're worried because you were somewhat agitated before."

Alex groaned and closed her eyes. "God … I'm sorry. Tell them I'm sorry. I don't mean to be such a pain in the arse." She smiled as she looked back up at him and then her face crumpled with new tears. "I'm just so scared!"

"I know." John leaned down and smoothed her hair back from her forehead to kiss the damp skin beneath. "It'll be okay." He glanced up at the nurses and nodded in reassurance, sighing in relief as the sedative was put away.

The nurses edged closer again and began to reattach the various monitors and tubes.

"Angry from hot." Came a gentle voice.

John turned to the nurse in question and saw that she had taped up the bleeding IV site but still held Alex's hand, gently stroking her fingers and watching her in concern. She met John's gaze and nodded in reassurance.

"Anger is from hot."

"Very hot." Alex agreed with a sigh, looking across at the nurse and smiling thinly. "Is that bad?"

The nurse shrugged, "Is not long. Get better." She nodded to Alex's hand and pointed at the detached IV.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Is not fault," The nurse continued, "Is okay." She smiled again and squeezed Alex's hand before glancing back at John. "(We need to sort her out now. Perhaps you could wait outside? I'll be here.)"

John nodded in understanding and kissed Alex's cheek, seeing her heavy eyes beginning to give in to her exhaustion before he then headed from the room.

Once outside in the corridor, reality slammed into him and he crumbled. The weight of everything that had happened was suddenly too overwhelming. He fell back against the cool white paintwork of the wall and the tears came.

He was numb and tired and helpless to fight against it. His legs trembled beneath him and slowly he began to sink down the wall as the gentle sobbing started.

"_JOHN - _!"

John looked up through his tears and saw the blurred image of the man running towards

him, certain that his mind was playing tricks. He closed his eyes and continued to slide towards the floor. It was then that a pair of strong arms caught his fall and he whimpered in relief as he realised he really was there.

"It's okay, John. It's okay. I've got you."

The world was suddenly spinning around John and he groaned dizzily. "Scott?"

"Yeah. I'm here."

And a new wave of tears shuddered through John's exhausted body. He was held firmly for a moment and was then carefully guided along the corridor, stumbling beside Scott and leaning heavily into his tight hold.

John was lowered into a chair and Scott quickly perched beside him, again catching his weary body in a tight embrace

"It's okay, bro', it's gonna be okay." Scott whispered, nestling his face into John's hair and kissing the top of his head tenderly.

"Scott?" John husked dryly, "It's all gone wrong, Scott. It's all gone so wrong."

"I know. I know." Scott murmured, "I'm here."

John clutched at his brother and let the tears continue to fall. Scott was holding him so tightly that it was almost hard to breathe but he didn't care. He listened to his brother's gentle words of comfort and for a few precious minutes his mind was blissfully quiet.

_Tbc …_


	22. Chapter 22

_No news is good news. No news is good news._ Jeff repeated the mantra over and over inside his head as he paced the floor of the office. He had completed a few laps before even realising the presence of the figure at the doorway but then he made a turn at the end of the desk and gasped as he saw movement.

Kyrano offered his friend a small smile and waited by the open office door.

Jeff nodded a greeting and his paced slowed as he changed direction and headed towards him. "She found him."

Kyrano frowned slightly. "He phoned Scott." He corrected softly.

Jeff gave a small shrug, "But she was close."

"She sent them to London."

"Yeah … but …" He paused and regarded his friend for a moment, stepping nearer and reaching out to place his hand on his shoulder. "She has great potential."

Kyrano stared at Jeff in uncertainty.

Jeff's smile fell from his face. "You still want to go through with it?"

Kyrano opened his mouth to reply but seemed suddenly unable to say, or perhaps even find, the words.

"Are you _sure_ …?" Jeff urged.

Kyrano shook his head.

"Man …" Jeff sighed and gave Kyrano's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry … I can't imagine what this must be like for you."

Kyrano suddenly smiled, raising his eyebrows in interest.

Jeff saw his friend's thoughts and gasped slightly, "Oh, John's not - " He stopped himself with a small smile and nodded slowly. "Okay … I see your point." He took a deep breath and held his friend's once again troubled gaze before then turning to look into the office, recalling what had occurred there. "Yeah … if there was a way I could make him better … I don't think I'd have to think twice."

"Even if he didn't want to be better?"

Jeff turned back to him.

Kyrano shrugged, "When she woke up … she told Alan she wanted this … to help this way."

"Oh."

Kyrano closed his eyes and shook his head. "Onaha and I … we need to … well …"

"Take all the time you need." Jeff offered quickly, "I'm sure we can look after ourselves for a while." He smiled at the thought and began to imagine the kitchen disasters that might be heading their way. Then suddenly he was serious again and turned his focus back to his friend. "But … listen to her."

Kyrano considered this for a moment.

"If there's one thing I've learned from all this," Jeff continued, waving his arm about them to indicate their secluded little world and all that had happened in it. "Talk to her …"

Kyrano smiled and nodded his thanks before heading from the room.

With that last little piece of advice in mind, Jeff hurried over to the desk and searched through the locator maps. With a frown, he linked the early warning system to his phone and hurried from the office.

Alan was in his room. Jeff padded through the hall and knocked lightly on the door. Suddenly realising that after such a long night perhaps his youngest was finally asleep, he turned away but then heard the quiet reply from within.

"Alan?" Jeff stepped inside the bedroom and blinked in the sudden dimness. With the light from the hall, he could just make out the figure in the bed and he closed the door.

"Dad." Alan acknowledged quietly.

Jeff stepped carefully away from the door and made his way towards the bed gingerly, past experience warning him that just about anything could trip or injure him in the haphazard room. But his path was clear and he found the edge of the bed, his eyes adjusting to the darkness and watching Alan in concern. He perched on the side of the mattress and reached out for his son.

Alan was sat upright in the bed, knees raised and his arms hugged around his legs. He leaned into his father's touch and moaned softly as he was pulled into a firm embrace.

"How you doing?" Jeff began quietly, the answer somewhat obvious.

Alan rested his head on his father's shoulder and sniffed weakly.

Jeff waited patiently, sensing his son trying to hide the fact that he was crying and not wanting to make too much of it for fear of ruining this increasingly rare moment of closeness.

"That really scared me." Alan offered in a whisper.

Jeff closed his eyes and pulled Alan further into him.

"Her eyes Dad. They … I mean … shit!"

Jeff nodded slowly.

"It was just like _him_."

Jeff shuddered and rested his head against Alan's.

"But she was right." Alan continued, his voice a little stronger, "She did get a link with him somehow. I mean … I know he phoned Scott and all that but … she did find him. Dad, she knew what he was thinking."

"I know." Jeff affirmed.

"She could be just as powerful as … as … well …" Alan groaned, "Dad, I called Fermat."

And Jeff laughed suddenly. "Yeah … we thought you might."

"He needs to know!" Alan defended.

"He already does."

"Yeah … I guess it was stupid of me to think that Brains' wouldn't tell him … but … well …"

"We didn't tell you." Jeff offered, guilt making his chest hurt. "God, I'm sorry …"

Alan was quiet for a moment and then leaned back from his father, blinking in the darkness and trying to read his face. "Dad? They really gonna take it all away?"

"I …" Jeff sighed, "I don't know, son." He shrugged slightly, "It's not up to me to decide that."

"Mmm … I guess … her folks are pretty wigged out, though." Alan mused, groaning in understanding. "But … how will … I mean … what does Brains have to do to her?"

Jeff frowned, "We haven't quite got that far."

And then Alan voiced the question that had been on everyone's mind since all this had come to light. "Dad … can Brains take the Hood's powers away?"

"I don't know." Jeff answered honestly, his stomach churning at the notion and how close they might have to get to the psychopath in order for Brains to even try.

"Fermat says he can."

Jeff considered this for a moment.

"But Fermat thinks his Dad can do _anything_!" Alan chuckled in amusement. He then calmed rapidly, remembering with sadness a time when he had felt that very same way and suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the knowledge that he must seem to feel the exact opposite notion most of the time.

Jeff could feel the sudden awkwardness between them and smiled as he pulled Alan closer. "It's okay … I understand, Alan. And … well … I think I prefer you to be honest."

"Huh?"

Jeff laughed softly, "We raised you all to be independent thinkers, son … I'd rather your occasional disappointment to total blind trust."

"Okay," Alan giggled in mischief, "I'll try to remember that and talk back more!"

"Hey!" Jeff gave his son a gentle slap on his back and laughed harder. "Wise-ass!"

"Well, it's how you brought me up, Daddy dear!"

"Little shit!" Jeff offered merrily and then gasped as the ringing of his phone made them both jump slightly. He grabbed it quickly and checked the caller ID, hoping it was Scott but groaning as he saw the icon that warned of an incoming emergency transmission. Opening the comm. link and pressing the phone to his ear, he frowned and took a deep breath. "International Rescue, go ahead."

Alan leaned across his bed and switched on the small lamp beside him, squinting in the sudden brightness and turning back to watch his father in concern.

"Understood." Jeff nodded and stood, signalling for Alan to get up and follow him.

Alan hurried after his father and, as they emerged into the house, he saw through the glass-fronted lounge that it was early morning. He sighed wearily and then continued the pursuit of his rapidly departing father. Together they hurried into the office and Jeff was still listening to the caller in growing concern, offering the odd confirmation that he was taking in all that he was being told and activating the transformation of the room to command and control.

Jeff sat at the revolving desk and called up the location maps on one of the newly appeared monitors, entering a few commands and focusing the satellite images.

Alan leaned over his shoulder and studied the map, recognising the familiar shape of the continent and frowning in concern.

"Okay, we read you loud and clear. We're on our way." Jeff glanced up at Alan and nodded a command.

Alan pressed the alert and instantly the office and house beyond were filled with the emergency alarm signal.

"Affirmative." Jeff concluded to the caller firmly, glancing at his watch and making a quick calculation. "ETA 45 minutes."

Alan frowned in confusion and then suddenly remembered that One was not waiting within her silo and would perhaps not be shooting out first on recon. He then heard the clatter of feet slapping along the corridor and looked up to see two of his brothers rushing breathlessly into the office.

Jeff signed off from the caller and stood quickly. "Flash flooding outside Alice Springs." He announced sternly, "Brains?"

"Here, Mr Tracy." Came the quick response over the comm.

"Brains, I'm gonna tag along." He smiled suddenly, "You have the bridge."

"A-a-aye, Captain."

Alan laughed in delight and hurried across to his opening hatch within the wall, smiling at his brothers merrily as adrenaline surged.

"All in Two." Jeff confirmed and hurried after him before then darting for his hatch. "Meet you down there, boys."

_Tbc …_


	23. Chapter 23

The restaurant was almost empty, the catering staff closing down all but one of the serving hatches and beginning to make a start on the evening clean. Scott sat in silence and sipped at the surprisingly good coffee, his eyes locked on the huddled figure opposite him.

John had his elbows on the table and his head in his hands, his shoulders sinking with another long sigh. His breath rippled the surface of his drink and fluttered the small paper napkin across the table.

Scott put down his coffee and watched his brother in concern. The phone call had been brief and his brother's tight voice not able to say much more than that Alex was hurt and John needed to see him. He had then been too upset to continue and Scott had been left with nothing but awful uncertainty and hundreds of terrible possibilities racing through his mind. But, in his panic, John had forgotten to scramble the call and they had traced his phone. Just a mere few seconds before his father had called and hurriedly reported what TinTin had found.

They had sped across Europe and sank in over the city, locating the hospital in terrified silence. Scott had scrambled out of his uniform and hurried inside in a panic, using the thankfully still active cell phone to locate his brother. But he had not been prepared for what he then found.

It just wasn't John.

His heart aching, Scott again let his eyes travel over what he could make out of the man before him and even prior warning from the photograph President Mitchell had shown him did not help lessen the shock. Okay, the almost black hair was intense and he had never thought that the unshaven look was good for his usually so neat brother, but it was the gaunt cheeks that had so stunned Scott. Not that he could now see them past the hands that covered John's face.

Had it really been only a month? It seemed so much longer as Scott contemplated the change in his brother. And suddenly he could feel anger rising as he tried to figure how the hell any of this could have been allowed to happen. If Penny had been there, he would have demanded as much of her. But she was guarding the treasured craft that he had landed on the roof and he would have to save his fury for another time.

"I can't believe this has happened …" John husked quietly.

Scott suddenly wanted to laugh. What else had his brother thought might have come from being so damned stupid?

John lifted his head and sat back against his seat with another sigh, avoiding eye contact with his brother. "It's all gone to shit …"

Another sarcastic retort rose and Scott swallowed it back.

"And we were so close."

Scott clenched his jaw and held back his immediate response. "Close to what?" He managed to calmly inquire.

John looked up slowly and met his brother's worried frown. He saw the slight frustration in Scott's body language and suddenly wanted to thank him for holding back all that he obviously was.

"What did you find out?" Scott urged.

"A group called 'Red Dawn'." John began to explain quietly.

Scott's frown deepened. Oh god. President Mitchell's suspicions were right.

"We followed some leads we had about these scientists and …" John shrugged, "Seems they weren't your usual brand of harmless geeks."

Scott gripped his coffee cup in both his hands, hoping the china didn't shatter in his tight grasp. "So … you've been hunting terrorists?"

John seemed confused.

"There was a newsflash." Scott explained quickly, "It didn't say much but …" He closed his eyes and suddenly groaned in dismay. "God, they were the ones behind what happened to us in Washington, John! And they killed Jake! What were you _thinking_?"

John watched Scott in uncertainty. "Jake …?"

Scott nodded slowly and explained about the sabotaged test flight and all that he had since discovered and – more importantly – what he had been warned against by various agencies. Including the President.

John stared at his brother in horror, sorrow again threatening to draw out further tears.

"I did as I was told and backed the hell off." Scott continued quietly, "I might make mistakes but at least _I_ learn from them."

And John recoiled from the sudden venom that laced his brother's words. He looked down at his hands and his heart was racing as he realised exactly what his brother was referring to, the nightmare that was Kazakhstan playing out in his head.

"Damn it, John!" Scott groaned softly, "How could you be so stupid …?"

John jerked his head back up to face his brother, defiance flushing across his weary face and he shook his head in gentle warning.

Scott paused and took a deep breath. He raised one hand to signal that he was backing off and sighed loudly. "Fine."

John watched his brother warily and could not understand why Scott was not being more sympathetic. Especially if Jake had – god. He could not finish the thought and a lump rose in his throat as he considered what Scott must have been through, guilt building as he realised that he had not been there for him.

"So …" Scott began cautiously, "You found the other Ventura?"

John nodded.

"You know she's Three."

"What?"

Scott shrugged, "I saw the blueprints. Someone stole Brains' design. I mean, she's not identical but … there's enough to see where the idea came from."

John considered this for a moment and then remembered the lab in Kazakhstan and all the equipment that Ustin and his team had built. Anger began to fester as he realised that the scientist could well have been lying to him all this time, the sudden possibility that Ustin was not as reliable as John had let himself believe making him feel nauseous. He closed his eyes and began to contemplate just what he would do to the old guy if he had betrayed them.

"John?"

John opened his eyes and saw his brother's apprehension.

"I was close to something." John began quietly, dragging a hand through his unkempt hair. "So close …"

"_Too _close." Scott offered.

John contemplated this in silence.

"What happened?" Scott then ventured, "What did you find?"

John leaned forward, resting his arms on the table and letting his head fall with a heavy sigh. "More than I was ready for." He acknowledged, his voice tight.

Scott reached across the table and placed his hand on John's arm. He could feel his brother trembling and then saw the first tears dripping onto the white melamine table. With a groan, he stood quickly and moved round to sit beside John. He slipped his arm around his brother's shoulders and offered a gentle squeeze.

"No." John shrugged him off and again covered his face with his hands, coughing on a small sob. "It's all my fault!"

Scott had to agree but decided he had better keep that little bit of information to himself. He reached out again and placed his hand on the centre of John's back.

"They tried to warn me. They both did."

"_They_?" Scott echoed.

John nodded, "Henry's here. From MI5."

"Ah." Scott smiled suddenly, no wonder Penny had not been able to get hold of him in London.

"What was I thinking …?" John groaned, his voice all but a whisper.

And Scott could not help the small chuckle that arose. "Fuck knows, bud."

John lifted his head and turned to Scott, a smile brushing across his tired face as he saw the fondness in Scott's amusement.

"And you a genius, as well." Scott continued lightly, "Surely you should have figured that one against the world is pretty shit odds."

"There were three of us." John countered.

Scott laughed.

"Okay …" John conceded, sitting upright and smiling again, "Still crappy odds."

"Oh yeah." Scott enthused and then something suddenly sank in. "_Were_?" He clarified warily.

John considered this for a moment and then nodded sadly. "It's just not worth it." He confirmed quietly, "Not now."

Scott's heart was racing and his smile grew. "What? Don't tell me you're actually going to listen to reason?"

John glared a mock warning and then shrugged his shoulders. "Shame it took something like this to make me see sense." He agreed, sudden sadness threatening once more.

"Yes!" Scott declared happily and threw his arms around John's shoulders, hugging him tightly. "Thank fuck!"

John leaned into his brother's embrace and nodded slightly.

"When?" Scott leaned back from him, "I mean, how is she? Can she fly?"

John frowned in uncertainty.

"Come on." Scott stood quickly, "Let's go ask."

"Okay, okay." John sighed and got to his feet slowly, his weary body protesting at the movement. "And I need to call Henry."

"Sure." Scott agreed, guiding his brother from the restaurant hurriedly, wanting to seize this chance before his brother had time to reconsider and – god forbid – change his crazy mind.

_Tbc …_


	24. Chapter 24

John was silent as he led Scott through the hospital corridors. They entered the quiet ward and John smiled in greeting to the nurse at the reception desk. Sharing a quick few words together, John then nodded his thanks and continued on towards Alex's room.

"What did she say?"

John shrugged, "They had to do some stuff. She was just letting me know that they had finished."

"Oh." Scott replied, glancing around the ward in slight dread. The stark whiteness was so different to the gentle pastels of Western hospitals and it made him feel uneasy. He held his breath as John knocked gently on the door to the private room and then stepped inside.

God, she looked awful. Scott groaned slightly and hurried in after John, closing the door behind them. He watched as John crossed to the bed quickly and greeted Alex with a gentle kiss. And then he saw Alex look across at him and their eyes met. Scott stepped forward and saw the relief on her face that she made no attempt to hide.

"Hey." Scott took her outstretched hand and leaned down to let her wrap her arms around his neck.

"Oh, thank god!" Alex whispered and pressed her lips into his cheek. "Talk some sense into him?"

Scott smiled and slowly moved back from her with a firm nod of his head; it seemed John had already done that himself. At last.

Alex relaxed back against the pillows, tears gathering and closed her eyes.

"God," Scott grabbed a chair and pulled it over to sit beside her. He glanced up at John and shook his head slightly. "You look like shit, Al."

Alex smiled and looked back up at him, wiping her eyes with a trembling hand. "I feel like it."

John walked round to the other side of the bed and peered at the various monitors that hummed busily and scrawled out a graph of readings. "You've still got a fever?"

Alex nodded, "They said they're trying to treat it." She gave a short laugh, her hand going to her side protectively as she did so. "Or at least, I think that's what she said. The nurse that can speak some English was trying to explain something about an infection. I think." She frowned slightly and gave a small shrug, "But she said they had to use different drugs now that … well …"

John glanced quickly at Scott and then looked back at Alex, giving a small shake of his head.

Alex's frown grew.

John stepped back from her and sighed worriedly. "I need to go speak to them."

Scott watched his brother leave and then turned back to Alex. "Okay … why do I feel like I'm missing something here?"

Alex studied his concerned face and shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Sure," Scott smiled suddenly, "Maybe I've been out of the game for a while but I've been with enough women to know that that look means it's definitely a big _something_."

"What look?"

Scott laughed, "_That_ look!" He pointed to her face and then his smile was quick to fade. "Come on, Al. What's wrong?"

Alex shook her head again and turned away from him.

"Al." Scott urged, "Come on … please … last time I knew there was something wrong, he'd hit you."

Alex gasped, "Oh god, it's not - " She spun back to him and clutched at her abdomen, biting her lip against the pain her sudden movement had caused.

Scott watched her in concern as she slowly relaxed and he watched her pressing her hands into the side of her abdomen, hardly able to imagine what a gunshot wound must feel like. And very grateful for that.

"It's nothing like that." Alex managed to explain and looked back up at him, recalling the many times when John had lashed out at her just as he had in the pool that night but deciding that Scott did not need to know about that. For John's sake as much as his.

Scott searched Alex's face and could find no answers. He sighed and glanced back at her hands, gasping as he saw the spots of blood that had appeared on the sheets.

Alex followed his gaze and groaned slightly. "Oh, don't worry." She lifted her gown and peered at the bright red patch in the centre of the gauze dressing. "It keeps doing that."

"But - " Scott stared at the small patch of blood in horror.

"It's okay!" Alex soothed, smiling as she looked up and saw the grimace of revulsion he was not quite quick enough to hide. "Really, it's okay." She urged, reaching out and placing her hand on his arm. "It's only a little bit of blood." Seeing the disgust that crossed his face, she then chuckled mischievously, "There was way more than that a few hours ago. I mean, it went right through and caught a vessel and - "

"Ugh!" Scott groaned, "Don't!"

Alex grinned up at him, "Really? God … I hadn't figured you for such a wuss!"

Scott glared a mock warning at her and then managed a smile. "Okay. Busted. Just keep it to yourself, okay?"

Alex nodded in agreement, glad for the reprieve and feeling suddenly better for having him there. She relaxed back once again against the pillows and sighed in relief, knowing that they really were safe now.

Scott smiled back at her and then couldn't help but take another intrigued look at the dressing taped over her skin. He chuckled as she then quickly covered the sight with her gown. And then he watched one of her hands resting on the centre of her abdomen, away from the wound. And there was something instinctively familiar about the way her fingers gently stroked there.

Alex saw the realisation cross his face and suddenly knew her error. She wanted to lift her hand away quickly and was ready to deny what he had obviously guessed. But something stopped her.

"Al?" Scott looked back up at her face and gasped in wonder as she nodded an affirmative. And he was suddenly grinning in delight. He stood and leaned over her, gathering her shoulders in his arms and hugging her tightly. "Oh god, that's _wonderful_!"

Alex slipped her arms around him and the tears fell as she heard him chuckling happily, her heart sinking as she acknowledged the difference between this and John's reaction. And realising with sorrow that this was what she had wanted from him.

Scott slowly let her go and moved back from her, a sudden frown interrupting his merriment. "I mean … it _is_, isn't it? Wonderful, I mean?"

Alex nodded, "_I_ think so."

Scott groaned and sat back down beside her. "Huh? You mean - ?" He nodded towards the door and sighed in dismay, "Oh, for fuck's sake! Am I gonna have to kick some sense into him? What's he _on_?"

Alex laughed quietly, "I think he's just a bit shocked."

Scott then looked back at her abdomen and sudden dread filled his eyes. "Oh god. Is everything okay?"

"Fine." Alex answered quickly, "God knows how but the bullet went nowhere near."

"Jeez …"

Alex nodded in agreement. "It's been quite a day."

"No shit!" Scott shook his head in wonder and relaxed back in the chair. "We need to get you both home." He then stood quickly and shot her a warm smile, "Let me just go see where Mr Happy has got to." He watched Alex laugh in amusement and then hurried from the room.

John was nowhere to be found on the ward and sudden panic welled inside Scott as he ran along to the reception desk. Trying to remember enough Russian to ask where his brother might be, he then spotted him outside the ward and waved a 'never mind' to the bemused nurse that sat behind the desk.

"John?"

John turned and nodded a greeting. "They said she should be stable enough by morning." He indicated his cell phone and smiled happily, "They think I'm calling everyone; home, the Embassy, the airline."

"Oh." Scott frowned in thought, "Hey, maybe I ought to move One and let them transport Al to the airport so we don't blow your cover."

John shrugged.

And then Scott suddenly slapped his brother's back, a merry chuckle echoing in the empty corridor. "And congratulations, man! God, why didn't you tell me? It's awesome news!"

John watched his brother in uncertainty and gave another shrug.

"Aw, come on!" Scott enthused.

"It's a lot to take in." John offered quietly, turning his attention back to entering a scramble code and then dialling a new number.

"Fine." Scott sighed and shook his head in dismay but his smile still lingered. "I'll just have to be bouncy enough for the both of us."

"But - " John was about to protest and then smiled at his brother's happy expression. "Yeah … I'm pleased."

"I _knew_ it!" Scott cheered and threw his arms around him. "It's gonna be okay. You'll see. Everything's gonna be different now." He urged sincerely and then stepped back from him, "I better go and tell Pen the plan." He paused for a moment, "Can I tell her?"

"Yeah." John smiled, "Please do."

"I'll let you call Dad later, though." Scott shrugged.

"Sure." John's smile faltered. That was going to be an interesting conversation.

Scott patted John's arm and began to walk away. "Hey," He spun back, "Ask Henry if he knows a good place to hide a couple of tonnes worth of state-of-the-art rocketry?" Scott grinned and headed quickly from the ward.

John nodded and put his phone to his ear, waiting for the call to be answered.

"John!"

"Henry, I - "

"John, Ustin just called."

John's heart thudded against his chest and he recalled what Scott had told him, again wondering just whose side the scientist was on. Deciding Henry ought to be warned regardless, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Listen, about Ustin. We - "

"He's here."

John held his breath, praying it wasn't too late and that Henry wasn't in danger.

"Ustin said he just saw him." Henry continued, "John. Trangh just arrived."

And John suddenly felt as if he was up on Five and the gravity plates were malfunctioning. He staggered back against the wall and gripped the corner for support.

"John?" Henry urged, "John? What d'you want to do?"

John couldn't breathe and tears blurred his vision as he stared up at the grey ceiling in disbelief. He then managed to swallow back the bile in his throat and coughed dryly. "I'll … I'll get back to you."

"Hey? You okay? What is it? Is Alex okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine." John managed, "I'll … I'll call you right back." John signed off and closed his phone, doubling over and holding his head in his hands. His head was spinning dizzily; he could hear himself telling Scott – and promising Alex – that this was all over and he had really meant it. But now …

"No." John declared to no one in particular, standing up straight and heading back onto the ward. He smiled at the receptionist and affirmed that he had got through to everyone. Watching her nod in relief, he then continued down the ward towards Alex's room, a determined frown darkening his face.

And then he paused. He stopped outside the door and stared through the small glass panel to watch her resting. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. And all at once he realised with complete certainty what he must do. Scott was right; everything was different now.

Oh god. Scott.

John looked down at the phone in his hand and blinked away tears. With a slight sob, he crouched down and placed the cell phone on the floor outside Alex's door. Praying that someday she might be able to forgive him, he then stood back up and hurried from the ward.

_Tbc …_


	25. Chapter 25

To say they were not nervous would have been a total lie but there was something comforting about the rescue. The four of them had pulled on their flight suits and somehow switched modes. They were different people once the autopilot kicked in and, glad for the distraction, they focused on the task at hand.

Emergency services were already on the scene and the rescue helicopters banked out of the way as Thunderbird 2 descended down through the clouds to join in the effort. They were greeted with a barrage of delighted comm. chatter and quickly sank into position.

It was perhaps not as bad as it could have been. Some of the neighbouring villages had suffered minor damage and the city was on standby for emergency evacuation but the main focus was the farmland in the foothills of the Macdonnells. A dry autumn had hardened the ground and sudden heavy rain had not been absorbed into the river systems, instead creating its own new fast flowing path.

The call had perhaps been a little premature and the coastguard helicopters and other services that had flown in to help pluck stranded farmers from the fast-moving flood waters were already winning by the time International Rescue had arrived. But the four of them set to work regardless, ferrying several families to safety. The livestock were another matter and they had seen to their sorrow the many bodies that were floating helplessly. And it had then been too much to see the sheep that struggled to keep their heads above the deepening headwaters.

An unspoken agreement had passed through the flight deck and, with one final scanner sweep, they confirmed that there were no further human victims. Virgil had then guided Two back across the plains and they had swung low to find the livestock.

Ignoring the urgent advice from local rescue teams to 'leave the bloody woollies', they lowered the rescue platform and tethered lines to the sides, hoping to snag and drag the frightened sheep to safety.

Gordon gave his safety harness a tug and sighed in determination as he reached out over the side of the platform and managed to lasso the terrified sheep beneath him. It was strenuous and slow going and the frightened struggling of the snared animals shook the platform violently. He turned and saw through his rain-soaked visor that his father and brother were also having a similar struggle.

Jeff heaved himself back up inside the platform and peered down at the captured livestock. "Okay, Virg. Go gently." He ordered, feeling the drag of the wind increasing as Two slowly moved forward.

The sheep still struggled and bleated helplessly, grouping together as they were pulled through the water. And then their feet found the solid footing of higher ground and they seemed to calm, almost understanding what was happening.

Alan lowered himself down one of the lines and climbed onto the small hill among the sheep. He chatted softly to them as he untied them and frowned as they shied away from the roar of the VTOL engines, almost running straight back into the water.

"Hey!"

Alan spun and saw the small powerboat that was chugging out across the flooded field. He waved a greeting and pointed to the sheep. "These yours?"

"You guys are bloody crazy, mate!" Came the farmer's delighted reply.

Alan shrugged a reply.

The farmer then looked up at the rescue platform and stared in awe at the immense green craft it was suspended from. He shook his head in wonder and turned back to Alan with a grin. "But that's one hell of a good sheepdog."

Alan laughed in delight and grabbed the nearest line to shimmy back up to the platform.

"Thank you!" The farmer called after him and turned to watch his sodden sheep huddled together anxiously.

Gordon leaned over the side of the platform and helped pull his brother aboard. "It's all well and good to drag them to safety." He observed, groaning as he heaved Alan onto the platform. "But they're kinda stranded now."

"No, it's okay." Jeff nodded towards the near horizon. "The rain will pass soon." He entered a command into the central console and the platform began to ascend back into Two's belly.

"Yeah." Alan dusted his soiled flight suit down, succeeding in simply spreading the mud and other stuff he didn't want to think about. "The water should recede soon."

"I guess." Gordon conceded and then suddenly laughed. "Shit, guys! We just spent the past hour rescuing damned sheep!" He shook his head in dismay, "If I wasn't here to see it for myself, I'd never have believed it."

Jeff chuckled in agreement. "Kinda feels good though, doesn't it?"

"It's certainly different." Alan offered, peering down at what little he could see of his uniform, "Not that I'm looking forward to finding out what this stuff might smell of."

Gordon grimaced and edged away from him. "Maybe we ought to dunk you back in there to clean off."

"Maybe I ought to dunk your head - "

"Boys!" Jeff laughed gently, "We'll clean up at home." He then remembered the leave he had granted his housekeepers and sighed as he realised it really would be they that had to clean up. Deciding to keep that little piece of information to himself, he stood and opened the platform gate as they arrived safely back within the hold.

"_You three finished fishing_?" Came Virgil's amused query over the comm., his voice echoing about the hold.

"Anyone else in danger?" Jeff responded.

"_Nope_." Virgil chuckled, "_And I just got a call from a confused – if grateful – Fire Chief who was again inquiring as to your sanity_."

Gordon laughed in delight, "God, you can just see the headlines."

"International Sheep Rescue!" Alan snorted.

Jeff grinned merrily, "Thank you, Thunder-baa-aa-rds!"

The three of them tumbled from the platform in fits of laughter and collapsed on the cargo bay floor.

"_Heading home_." Virgil announced, sighing as he heard the childish giggling that was their only response. "_You've lost it, guys_."

"Yeah, we know." Alan managed, pulling off his helmet and wiping his eyes. "But it feels good."

"_Whatever_." Virgil continued, "_Just stay back there and don't get that shit all over my 'Bird_."

The three of them studied each other's somewhat soiled flight suits and suddenly even that was funny. The laughter began anew and they stayed cross-legged on the floor as the gentle tremor of powerful engines igniting signalled the return home.

Jeff slowly calmed and smiled merrily at his sons. "God, I needed that."

Alan nodded in agreement, "I'm just glad we're all party to it." He turned to Gordon, "I dread to think what any of you guys would do to me!"

"Yeah!" Gordon enthused and then suddenly grimaced, "But there's still Scott."

"Oh." Alan's smile faltered, "You think he'll find out?"

"He only has to watch TV." Gordon shrugged.

Jeff shook his head and held up his hands in reassurance, "You'll be fine." He watched the pair of them regard him in uncertainty and then recalled all that they had tortured their elder brothers with over the years. "On second thoughts …" He grinned in delight, "You're fucked!"

"You mean '_we_' …" Alan corrected.

The smile dropped from Jeff's face. "Oh _hell_ …"

And new laughter erupted. It was over-the-top and slightly hysterical but after all that had happened it was understandable.

"_Okay, guys_." Came Virgil's slightly bored tone. "_Sorry to interrupt the hilarity but Scott's on the comm_."

Jeff calmed instantly and clambered to his feet. He frowned in concern and began towards the flight deck.

"_I'll patch him through down there_." Virgil added.

Jeff sighed and glared up at the seemingly omnipotent voice. He then looked down at his stained uniform and shrugged merrily, changing course towards one of the control panels.

"Scott? Did you find him?"

"_Um … yeah_."

Jeff's heart sank. There was something in Scott's voice that he did not like the sound of. He waited for Scott to continue, aware of his two sons slowly approaching him.

"_Dad, John's gone_."

"What?" Alan demanded aghast.

"_I don't understand what happened_." Scott sighed, "_He was here and he's not exactly himself but we talked and … I thought I was getting through_."

Jeff closed his eyes and hung his head.

"_He called Henry and then just vanished. He left his phone and I tried to trace the call but he's deleted the memory and _…"

Gordon gasped, "Without his phone - "

"_We can't trace him_." Scott agreed quietly.

Jeff sighed and looked back up at the comm. "And Alex?"

"_She was shot_ - "

"Shot?" Alan and Gordon gasped in horror.

"_Yeah_," Scott sighed, "_But she's okay_."

Jeff closed his eyes and then nodded slowly, "Does she know where he might be?"

"_Pen's with her now_." Scott confirmed, "_But … I wanted to ask if you think_ …" Scott groaned in dismay, "_God, it seems Red Dawn are based somewhere around here, Dad_."

"Pull out!" Jeff ordered in a sudden panic, sensing his sons taking a startled step back from him. "Pull out and get to safety."

"_But -_ "

"NO!" Jeff shouted urgently, "Scott, get the hell out of there!"

_Tbc …_


	26. Chapter 26

The going was slow. Alex paused at the door to the bathroom and shot Penny a brief smile of apology.

"Are you okay?" Penny queried in concern, standing from her chair and moving towards Alex.

"Groovy." Alex sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "Managed to convince them to take that damned catheter out." She laughed softly, "But there's no way in hell I'm calling for a bedpan!"

Penny sighed and shook her head in amusement. "Sounds familiar."

Alex stood up straight, wincing as she did so and headed back towards the bed. "Hey!" She spun at Penny as her words sank in and she then smiled sheepishly. "Okay … so I know my own mind."

"You are stubborn." Penny clarified.

"Maybe." Alex climbed slowly back onto the bed and fell back against the pillows with a loud sigh. "But I'm nowhere _near_ as stubborn as John."

"Scott's worse."

"Really?"

Penny nodded, "But he has been somewhat quieter of late."

Alex considered this for a moment. "Where are they?" She then asked quietly.

Penny sighed slightly. "Alex, I … I don't know quite how to say this. I - "

"No." Alex breathed.

Penny reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the cell phone.

"Oh god, no!" Alex shook her head in disbelief and sorrow.

"We need to find him." Penny began carefully, "And soon."

Alex sat forward in the bed, with difficulty, and let her head fall into her hands. All at once trying to hold back the tears that threatened and thinking back over all that John had said, sure she must have missed something.

"Where is Henry?"

Alex lifted her head and frowned in thought. "I'm not sure."

Penny watched Alex in sympathy and reached out to place her hand on her knee. "Where were you staying? Perhaps there will be a clue and - "

"He was at the motel." Alex offered quickly, reciting the address and explaining the location.

Penny nodded and managed a small smile. "I suppose we will just have to hope that the police have left the scene."

Alex's frown deepened but she then realised Penny's meaning, trying to picture the motel's surroundings and where they might be able to safely hide their transport.

"We had better go and find them." Penny stood slowly.

"Wait." Alex reached out and grabbed her arm. "Don't leave me here."

"Alex, you need - "

"Please."

Penny regarded her thoughtfully, "The doctor was reluctant to let you go as early as tomorrow. I don't think - "

"Please!" Alex pushed the sheets off of her legs and turned to climb from the bed, groaning in pain as she did so.

"Okay, okay!" Penny placed her hands on Alex's shoulders and sighed loudly. "I can see there's no reasoning with you."

Alex relaxed slightly and gave a small shrug of apology, "I've learned from the best."

"Indeed." Penny stepped back and looked around the room for inspiration. "But we can't just take you … I mean … we can't risk them following us up to - " She left the train of thought with a sudden gasp and moved up the bed to press the nurse call button.

"What are you - ?"

"Trust me." Penny urged quickly and hurried across the room.

The nurse regarded Alex in concern as she stepped inside the door. "Yes?" She queried, stepping forward.

"I …" Alex could not think of a reason quick enough and groaned in dismay. She watched the nurse stepping closer and behind her Penny quietly closed the room door. "I'm sorry." Alex shrugged.

The nurse frowned in confusion and then gasped as she was grabbed from behind. She struggled against the arms that held her tightly, one locking her arms by her side and the other sliding around her neck.

Penny closed her eyes and pressed her arm hard into the woman's throat. The nurse was strong but Penny had surprise on her side. She groaned as the woman struggled and tried to wriggle free. It did not take long before the nurse began to tire and Penny closed her eyes as the pressure on the woman's windpipe achieved its goal.

Alex watched in horror as Penny carefully lowered the limp body to the floor. "Is she - ?"

Penny checked the nurse's pulse and sighed loudly. "Unconscious." She replied in relief, "And not going to enjoy the headache she will have when she wakes." Moving back a little, Penny regarded the still form in interest and then looked back up at Alex. "But, thankfully, about your size."

Alex frowned and then suddenly caught on. She slid carefully from the bed and pulled out her IV, pressing on the small oozing hole and watching Penny starting to undress the lifeless nurse.

"Here." Penny sighed in relief and held out the dress that had been difficult to remove from the limp form. She then turned her attention to carefully pull off the woman's shoes and tights and suddenly chuckled in amusement.

"What's funny?" Alex queried in intrigue, slipping off her gown and pulling on the uniform, trying to ignore the pain that the movement caused.

"Just that it's my first time." Penny smiled up at Alex.

"Really? God, I'd have thought you spy-types did this sort of exciting thing all the time." Alex offered lightly.

Penny stood and gave a small shrug. "Seems I have been missing out."

Alex perched on the side of the bed and reached down to slip her feet into the tights, groaning as pain forced her to stop.

Without a word, Penny hurried forwards and helped Alex. She pulled the tights up over Alex's knees and then stepped back as Alex insisted on completing the task.

"Well?" Alex stood up as straight as she could and frowned in uncertainty.

Penny groaned softly. "Hmm … I suppose if we walk quickly, they might not look twice."

"That's comforting."

Penny shrugged and then returned to the form on the floor. She picked up the woman by the shoulders and groaned with the effort of dragging the body over beside the bed. With a sudden heave, she managed to throw the woman half onto the mattress and wedged her hips with her knee to stop her sliding off.

Alex hurried round and picked up the nurse's feet, swinging them up onto the bed and regretting the action immediately. She paused at the end of the bed and leaned on the base for support.

Penny covered the nurse with the sheet and stepped back to examine the illusion. With a sigh, she decided it would have to do and then crouched down to open the bedside locker. Gathering the few belongings into a plastic bag, she then turned to Alex. "Shit." She hurried to Alex's side and steadied her gently.

"Okay …" Alex clutched at her side and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the merry dance the room was doing around her. "Maybe … this was … was a bad idea."

Penny laughed suddenly, "Oh, it's too bloody late now!"

Alex lifted her head and looked at the form in the bed. The nurse was blonde and looked nothing like her. The trick would not last a second if someone came in and found her. And they would have to be long gone before then.

"Come on." Penny urged and headed for the door. She peered into the hall through the small window and took a deep breath before then opening the door. "You go first." She stepped clear of the exit and shot Alex a smile of reassurance. "I've got your back."

Alex nodded in understanding and let go of the bed. Her head was spinning as she moved towards the door and she saw the determination on Penny's face, wondering what the hell Penny would do if someone did challenge them on the way out.

"It's okay." Penny whispered. "Go straight through and off the ward. I'm right behind you."

Alex nodded and stepped from the room, her heart racing. Believing Penny's assurances was one thing but walking quickly yet casually was quite another. Clenching her teeth and keeping her eyes focused on the exit, she headed through the ward. Her legs were shaking and her hearing muffled, small bright dots dancing in her peripheral vision and she was half way along the ward when suddenly she realised to her horror that she was going to pass out.

Penny watched Alex sway groggily and quickened her pace a little. Keeping a close yet not too close distance, she was aware of the staff that sat chatting at the reception desk and began to pray silently that none of them looked up.

Alex kept going. The ground seemed to be wavering beneath her and she could hardly breathe but the exit was looming nearer and she continued forward in a somewhat drunken stupor.

The nurse at the centre of the reception desk looked up and frowned at the colleague that was approaching. She stood slowly and then caught sight of the visitor that hurried towards her.

"(Good evening.)" Penny smiled and then stifled a yawn. "(Where can I get a cup of coffee?)"

The nurse smiled, "(Second level. Restaurant.)" She then seemed to notice the departing figure behind Penny and called out to her. ("Can I help you? Are you lost?")

Penny's heart sank. She turned and saw Alex moving back towards her and the brief flash of panic that crossed her face and suddenly knew that they were caught. Aware that her hands were behind the desk and out of sight from the nurse, she gave Alex a quick thumbs down.

Alex turned to the nurse and smiled thinly.("No.") She glanced at Penny for reassurance and saw her lips move. "(Thank you.)" She copied quickly.

The nurse at the reception desk smiledand turned her attention back to her paperwork.

Alex glanced at Penny and saw the smallest of nods. She smiled in uncertainty and turned back to the door.

"(Thanks.)" Penny offered quickly, seeing the staff were now focused elsewhere and taking the chance to hurry after Alex.

Alex had slumped against the wall outside the ward and groaned weakly.

"Bloody hell!" Penny sighed and chuckled in relief. "I was sure we were goners!" She hurried next to Alex and watched her close her eyes wearily. "Alex?"

Alex shook her head slowly and gave a small moan before her legs gave way and she slumped to the floor.

"Alex!" Penny gasped and fell to her knees, catching Alex's shoulders before her head hit the floor of the corridor. "Oh crap! Alex, wake up!" She shook her gently and groaned in dismay. "Alex!"

_Tbc …_


	27. Chapter 27

"Pull out!"

Scott recoiled from the sudden shout over the comm. and closed his eyes.

"Pull out and get to safety." Jeff urged, his voice full of fear

"But - "

"NO!" Jeff shouted urgently, "Scott, get the hell out of there!"

Scott sighed and looked back out at the sleeping city. "I can't Dad. I have to find him."

"Please! I can't lose you both. I can't - "

"I'll be careful Dad." Scott insisted evenly. "I promise."

"Scott, no! Listen to m - "

Scott cut the link and blinked back tears, able to well imagine the state his father must be in. Muttering a quiet prayer to no one in particular, Scott hoped he was doing the right thing and leaned back against the seat with a groan.

The ringing of his phone made him jump slightly and he pulled it from his pocket, frowning as he saw the caller ID. He opened the phone and pressed it to his ear. "Hey."

"Oh, thank god! I've been trying to call you!"

Scott opened his eyes and peered up into the night sky. "What's wrong, Ruth?"

"Dan." Ruth replied.

Scott's heart sank.

"He's gone missing, Scott. And the FBI came here. Looking for you."

Scott closed his eyes.

"I didn't tell them anything. I said I didn't know where you had gone after we had talked." Ruth offered quickly, "I hope that was the right thing."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Are you okay?"

Scott smiled and took in his surroundings. Thinking back over the past few days, his answer should have been a resounding no but she didn't need any more to worry about. "Sure."

"Where are you?"

Scott smiled, "Ruthie, it's probably best you don't - "

"Fine. Fine. I get it."

Scott frowned slightly, "I'm sorry, Ruth …"

"Yeah … me too …"

"Listen. Be careful, okay?"

"Yeah. I called my mom. She's gonna come and keep me company. Art's still away and … well … I'm going crazy worrying about you and …" She trailed off with a sigh. "It's big, isn't it …?"

Scott smiled and nodded, "Oh yeah … one huge mess, hon' …"

"Shit … Scott, did I - ?"

"No!" Scott gasped, guessing her thoughts, "God, no. Ruthie this mess was here waiting for me before you called. This isn't your fault. You even helped."

"Oh. Okay."

Scott took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "You helped more than you know." He added quietly.

Ruth was quiet for a moment. "You know … I had almost convinced myself."

Scott frowned, tears gathering.

"But when I couldn't reach you and …" She sighed loudly, "Scott … I … oh hell."

"I know." Scott cleared his throat and then forced a smile to his lips, knowing she would hear it in his words. "I'll call you when this is over, Ruthie."

"Yeah."

Scott heard the emotion in her voice and hung his head. "I have to go."

"Okay."

"I … I'll call …" Scott offered, his throat tight.

Scott heard her sign off and closed his phone. He held his head in his hands and groaned in dismay, wishing desperately for a chance to turn back time and change it all. But he didn't have long to get lost in his thoughts. His phone rang again and he looked down at the display, hoping it wasn't Ruth calling back and yet disappointed to see that it wasn't. He sighed in confusion and opened the phone. "Yeah, Pen?"

"Scott, get down here! And hurry!"

Scott opened the hatch in the belly of One and clutched his phone to his ear, listening to Penny's directions as he sped to the roof access and hurried inside the hospital. He galloped down the fire stairs, four at a time and was breathless as he reached them.

Penny supported Alex's head in her lap and again checked the pulse at her neck. She heard Scott approaching and looked up as he leapt down the last few steps and hurried over to her.

"What happened?" Scott demanded in a panic, taking in the uniform Alex wore and her apparent collapse.

"She insisted." Penny shrugged. "I thought - " She groaned and looked down at Alex's still face. "We have to get out of here. They will probably have discovered the owner of the uniform."

Scott sighed and leaned forward to place his hand on Alex's cheek. "Shit …"

Penny nodded in agreement.

"Help me." Scott sighed and slid his hand behind Alex's shoulders to pull her into a crumpled sitting position. He then took her arm and lifted her up onto his shoulder, smiling gratefully as Penny helped secure Alex over his back.

"She told me where they were staying." Penny offered, watching Scott balancing Alex's unconscious form and following quickly after him as he climbed the stairs.

"Maybe they'll be there." Scott wondered aloud.

Penny smiled and nodded slightly. "One can only hope."

Pulling Alex up into the ship was not the easiest of tasks and Scott paused inside the hatch for a moment to check on her, wishing he had Virgil with him. He slid Alex across the flight deck and lifted her into the co-pilots chair, pulling the harness down quickly to secure her slumped position.

"Scott?" Penny hurried up inside and nodded towards his shoulder with a frown of concern.

Scott peered down at his shirt and saw the dark patch that stained the cotton. With a gasp, he leaned over Alex and lifted the harness back up, steadying her as he lifted her arm clear and saw the deep red area on the white uniform.

"Crap." Penny groaned.

Scott unzipped the dress and pulled the material aside, seeing the soaked dressing and choking on the bile that rose in his throat. "Pen, grab the first aid kit."

Penny sighed and ducked under the helm to grab the small green box. "We should take her back inside." She opened the box and shook her head as she saw the bare essentials that seemed of little use.

Scott grabbed a pack of gauze from the box and kept his attention on Alex, frowning in thought. He peeled back the wet dressing and slid the fresh gauze over the slowly oozing open wound.

Penny gasped, "Have the stitches gone?"

Scott shook his head. "They left it open. Seems they felt closing it would close in the infection."

"Oh."

Scott pressed the gauze onto the wound and was aware of Alex flinching slightly. His heart sinking, he pressed harder and this time got a more definite response.

Alex blinked her eyes open and gasped in protest, grabbing at Scott's hand.

"Hey." Scott soothed and placed his free hand on her cheek. "Easy. It's okay. You're okay."

Alex groaned and closed her eyes again, her face tight with pain. She then looked back up at him and frowned as she took in her surroundings. "What … what happened?"

"You fainted." Penny replied, reaching out to place her hand on Alex's shoulder. "And scared me half to death!"

Alex turned to her and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Penny shook her head quickly, "At least we were outside the ward."

"Yeah. That was an interesting move." Scott observed.

"Her idea." Alex defended.

Penny laughed gently and moved back to perch on the edge of the pilots seat. "Well, it worked." She shrugged.

Alex smiled and then gasped suddenly, trying to push Scott's hand away. "Shit, that fucking hurts!"

"Sorry."

Alex took a moment to catch her breath and then released her grip on his wrist. She looked down into his worried face and managed a small smile of apology.

"We need to get you to a doctor." Scott sighed.

Alex peered down to where his hand covered her side and frowned in thought.

Scott turned to Penny. "Do we have any safe contacts out here?"

"Absolutely. In Moscow." Penny stood and crossed the flight deck. She grabbed her laptop from its secured position down beside the base of the co-pilot chair and knelt down to enter in the search commands.

Alex tensed as Scott lifted the gauze to check on the wound and she watched his frown deepen. "Scott, we need to find John."

Scott looked up at her. "We need to get this seen to." He countered, nodding towards where he resumed the pressure on the wound.

"Not until we've found John." Alex argued, gently moving his hand away and pressing her own fingers onto the gauze. "Please."

"Shall I make contact?" Penny queried.

Scott glanced at Penny and then turned back to Alex. He watched her shake her head slowly and he sighed in dismay.

"Please." Alex urged.

"Okay." Scott stood and moved across to the pilot's chair, shaking his head in concern as he powered up the engines. "But you are so staying right there and not moving."

"Deal." Alex smiled up at him as he moved back and pulled down her harness.

Scott held her gaze for a second and then leaned round to see Penny reading through the file she had opened. "Pen? The motel?"

"Right." Penny nodded, "We need to follow the main road south east and up towards the forest."

"Got it." Scott checked through the pre-flight data and ensured the sky was clear of traffic. "And you might want to hang on to something."

Alex closed her eyes as the craft lifted from the roof and shot up into the night sky. Literally. It was amazing. The g-forces pressed her hard into the seat and she clutched at the harness. At any other time, she was sure she would have revelled in the speed and agility of the powerful rocket but right then all she could do was focus on keeping her nausea at bay.

Thunderbird One crossed the few miles out from the city in a heartbeat and sank down over the location Alex had given them. Scott peered down through the Plexiglass shielding and could see the forest clearing and the motel. And the flames that climbed into the night sky from the burning building.

_Tbc …_


	28. Chapter 28

The security feed was black and white but the images clear and John leaned closer to peer at the group that had gathered in the bar.

"Well?" Henry urged, perching on the chair beside him.

"Pass." John sighed sat back from the bank of screens. He looked up at the man beside him and raised his eyebrows hopefully.

Ustin nodded and frowned as he watched the feed. "(They've arrived early.)" He confirmed with a shrug, "(Some have travelled far. I guess they booked in for the night so they could be on time in the morning.)" He moved closer and pointed to the screen, naming the scientific colleagues that he recognised.

"(Maybe you should join them.)" Henry mused aloud.

John and Ustin turned to him.

Henry shrugged, "(You're still wired. All you have to do is have a drink with your buddies.)"

Ustin frowned in concern and glanced back at the images.

"(They already know you're here.)" John added, watching the unease on Ustin's face growing. "(What's wrong?)"

"(I …)" Ustin sighed and closed his eyes. "(It seems like taking one chance to many.)" He looked down at John. "(I am afraid.)"

John smiled and reached out to place his hand on Ustin's arm. "(We'll be here.)"

Ustin seemed uncertain as to the reassurance this offered.

"(If you get scared, go to the bathroom and make a run for it.)" Henry suggested.

Ustin glanced at him and seemed to be weighing up his options. "(And what happens when The Hood arrives and reads my thoughts?)"

John had no answer.

Henry frowned in concern.

Ustin mumbled a few choice expletives under his breath and turned to wander from the office. Stepping over the unconscious guards that had tried to defend the security room, he reached the door and paused for a moment. "(I hope this is worth it.)"

John nodded in reassurance and watched Ustin leave.

"He has a point." Henry mused.

John sighed and nodded slowly.

"If Trangh reads him - "

"I know."

Henry watched John in concern and shook his head. "But … then again … maybe we'll get a lucky break …"

John chuckled softly. "Yeah. There's always that."

Henry switched on the wire receiver and they heard Ustin ordering a glass of vodka. Turning to the security feed they saw him at the bar and watched as he wandered across the room to his group of friends.

Easy conversation came over the link and John glanced at Henry as they listened together. Ustin had the spy game sorted. He used names where perhaps old friends would not and made sure he was looking at those he was addressing.

John scribbled the names down and cross-checked them on the laptop, confirming the identity of six of the scientists who had been drawn from across Europe. Genius professors in various fields who were now discussing the rising price of alcohol and the assorted array of complimentary toiletries in their bathrooms. John smiled and glanced at Henry.

"Fascinating." Henry chuckled, "We should have made this thing two-way so we could prompt him. Can you ring him, or something? I don't much fancy sitting here listening to the soap debate all night."

John laughed.

"Muppets …" Henry sighed.

"Reassuringly normal." John countered.

"Not at all like your bloke, then."

John frowned.

"Hackenbacker." Henry grinned, "Mad as a March hare." He turned to John and saw the confusion and unease in his eyes. "Oh, I looked up some of your Prof's recorded seminars once." His smile returned, "Eccentric doesn't quite cover it."

John smiled fondly and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm surprised he's not part of all this." Henry nodded towards the live video footage. "Mind like his…"

John considered this for a moment. "He was busy with other things, I guess."

"And no doubt kept out of the loop deliberately." Henry surmised, "If they've stolen his designs and stuff."

John nodded. They both then turned their attention back to the security feed and listened in concern as Ustin excused himself from the group. They watched him cross the bar and head for the bathroom.

John changed camera angles and tried to see what might have spooked Ustin. There was no one new in the bar and he frowned in concern.

"(_Apparently Trangh's on his way down._)" Ustin suddenly whispered over the link. "(_I hope you know what you are doing, John._)"

There was no security camera in the cloakroom and John closed his eyes, well able to imagine the scientist taking a moment to gather his thoughts. He took a chance and grabbed Henry's phone, scrambling the signal and entering the number.

"(Hello?)"

"(Ustin. It's me. We're here, okay? We're right with you,)" John stated softly, "(But it's your call. If you want out then we'll understand.)"

"(Okay.)" Ustin agreed, taking a deep breath. "(Thank you.)"

John signed off and watched the feed as Ustin wandered back into the bar. And then something caught Ustin's attention and he turned towards the entrance to the bar.

John's heart was racing as he changed angles and saw the three men that were wandering in from the lobby. He frowned and watched the three of them in interest. And then he suddenly recognised the shorter man in the centre of the trio.

Henry leaned in closer and frowned in intrigue.

The men were smartly dressed and business-like. They spotted Ustin and nodded a polite greeting. Ustin welcomed them merrily and headed towards the bar, offering to buy the group a drink.

"Steady, Ustin …" John groaned, "Don't over do it …"

Henry moved even closer to the screen. "That _is_ him. Isn't it?"

John nodded, his heart pounding in his ears as he stared at the balding man. He did seem a little different in his smart suit but his face was unmistakable.

"_Professor Andropov. It's good to see you again."_

John felt his stomach turn as Ustin turned to Trangh and shook his outstretched hand.

"_And you, Mr. Mudhar."_

John frowned in confusion.

"Mr w_ho_?" Henry sniggered.

"_You remember my business partner, Mr Singh?" _Trangh continued, introducing the Indian man on his left and pausing as Ustin greeted the man warmly. "_And this is my accountant, Mr Barclay."_

Henry entered the names into the laptop and watched the computer begin its search.

"_It's good to work with you again." _Trangh offered lightly, "_It's been … what … almost ten years?_"

Ustin nodded. "_I am excited about tomorrow, Mr Mudhar._" He agreed.

"_Indeed. Indeed._"

John stared in confusion at the screen.

"Here!" Henry announced suddenly, reading through the file that had been called up. "Raja Mudhar, multi-billionaire from Malaysia." He turned the laptop to show John the file.

John stared at the photograph of the Hood smiling smugly and his head was spinning. "What's he done? Assumed his identity or something?"

"Seems like it." Henry shrugged, "All the files are linking up to these. There's nothing on a 'Trangh Belagant' any more." He entered in more commands and shook his head in disbelief. "He's gone. Completely."

"How the hell …" John turned back to the video feed and watched Ustin chatting easily to the business-like alias of the very man he had been terrified to bump into. "Shit."

"What?" Henry looked up from the laptop.

"He's controlling him. He must be."

"Hey?"

"The Hood!" John urged in a sudden panic, "Ustin hasn't recognised Trangh but instead this image he's projecting."

Henry turned to the security footage and gasped in horror.

"Shit!" John closed his eyes and thumped the arm of his chair. "How could I have been so _stupid!_ He's probably reading him right now and getting our position and - "

"Crap!" Henry closed the laptop and stood quickly. "Then let's get the hell out of here!"

John got to his feet and then suddenly paused. He turned back to the screens and watched in fascination.

"John!" Henry urged, stepping closer and grabbing his arm.

"No." John shook his head slowly. "This might be our only chance."

"To what? Get caught? No, John. We have to go. Now!"

John shrugged from his grip and shook his head more firmly. "No. We have to do something."

"Yeah." Henry laughed nervously, "Scram!"

"No. He's here. It's taken so long and - "

"John, snap out of it! This place is probably heaving with his thugs." Henry moved closer to him and grabbed his shoulders, turning him to face him. "We need to call in the feds and Interpol and my guys. Every damned organisation in the world! We'll get him."

"But - "

"Move!" Henry grabbed John's arm and dragged him across the office.

The security room sat behind the reception desk and Henry paused at the door. He peered out into the empty lobby, his heart in his throat.

"He'll know." John urged in a whisper, "Henry, he'll see us!"

Henry turned back to him and considered this for a second.

John pulled his gun from the waist of his trousers and flicked off the safety.

Henry groaned in dismay and closed his eyes. "Fine." He drew his weapon, "But only as a last resort. Our priority is getting the hell out of here."

John nodded and followed Henry out past the reception desk. They made their careful way into the lobby and decided to make their way through to the kitchens and exit from the back of the hotel.

Henry reached the door on the far side and spun back, gasping as he saw that John had paused in the centre of the lobby.

John stared into the bar. Hidden from view by the leaves of a huge, ornate palm that sat on the lobby's central podium, he watched Trangh wandering further into the bar and greeting the scientists. They welcomed him eagerly and their reaction seemed to give an answer to one question; that of the apparent identity of their project's secret benefactor.

"John!" Henry hissed urgently.

John glanced back at him and sighed in dismay. This was too good a chance to miss.

Henry watched John raise his gun and take aim. He gasped and launched across the lobby, grabbing John and tackling him to the floor.

The noise of their struggle drew the attention of the bar staff and hotel guests within asJohn tumbled across the marble floor, fighting against Henry's tight grip.

"Henry! I have to!" John grunted with the effort of trying to free himself from Henry's determined grasp.

"No!" Henry argued, his face flushed with exertion and anger.

"Get off me!" John managed to get a hand free and balled it into a fist. The punch found it's mark and Henry was stunned and winded. John felt Henry's grip lessen and took the chance. He clambered to his feet and collected his gun from where Henry had made him drop it.

"NO!"

John was startled by the sudden shout and turned to see the man that hurried from the elevator. He stared in horror at the face of the 'ghost' that he had been seeking all this time.

"(You should not be here!)" The man declared worriedly, his lined face full of panic. "(I _warned_ you!)" He urged, "(Why did you not _listen?_)"

"What?" John husked, aware of the people gathering at the entrance to the bar and watching the scene in interest.

"John!" Henry rolled onto his knees and caught John's gaze. He pointed urgently to the man and then tapped at his neck.

John frowned in confusion and turned back, seeing now the gauze dressing partially hidden under the man's collar. Realisation hit and, as the man rushed at him, he lifted his gun.

The man slid to a halt and quickly raised his hands. "(You were supposed to be gone.)" The man said again, closing his eyes and hanging his head. "(I am so sorry.)"

John's frown grew as he saw the man's shoulders droop. He stepped forward, intrigued.

And the lobby was then engulfed in an explosion.

_Tbc …_


	29. Chapter 29

The heat from the burning motel was intense, even from the relatively safe distance Scott had assumed amid the tree line. He watched in concern as the fire-fighters tackled the blaze and paramedics were fussing over an elderly couple who sat huddled together on the back step of one of the ambulances.

Making his way to the edge of the complex, careful to stay in the shadows and out of the bright amber glow from the fire, Scott tried to listen to the shouted conversation a group of rescue personnel were having. He could only catch the odd word above the noise of the flames and powerful water jets and what he did hear he only partially understood. But it was enough.

Scott jogged back up through the forest and scrambled up the hill back to where he had squeezed One into a small clearing. He clambered back up inside the craft and shook his head in response to Penny and Alex's worried frowns.

"It was empty." Scott slumped into the pilot's seat and let his head fall into his hands. "They said it was empty."

Alex sighed in relief and closed her eyes.

"Then … where are they?" Penny wondered aloud.

"In the city." Alex guessed, looking down at her and shrugging slightly.

"But where?"

Scott lifted his head and frowned in thought. "What was Henry doing?"

"The last I heard, they had wired Ustin and were going to eavesdrop on the meeting."

"Meeting?" Scott urged.

Alex nodded, "The scientists were meeting to have a last look over the test flight plans."

Scott gasped, "That's it!" He fired up the engines and sighed in relief, "Wherever they are, I bet John and Henry won't be far. Where was the meeting?"

"At Ustin's hotel."

"Which one?"

"Excelsior." Alex turned and watched Penny entering the name into the search.

Penny nodded and called up the map onto the laptop screen. "But … Scott … we need to think about this."

"I have."

Penny smiled, "No, seriously, we can't just dive in there and - "

"Watch me." Scott retorted and guided One up out of the forest. He turned to Penny and she sighed in dismay, calling out directions into the city.

Darkness provided the perfect cover. The anti-detection skin of the craft absorbed any light that would ordinarily have glinted off the hull. Short of someone actually taking the time to investigate the small plumes of flame that erupted from the underside VTOL exhausts, they were invisible.

Scott engaged the autopilot and One hung in the blackness in a steady hover over the city centre. Switching on the audio sensors he then listened to the static and hissing that filled the cockpit.

Alex frowned in confusion. "What can you hear?"

"Nothing, yet." Scott smiled and changed frequency, locating a clear voice that seemed suddenly loud around them.

Penny listened for a moment to the Russian voice and leaned closer to the comm. "Bingo!" She declared merrily, "That's an IR frequency."

Scott glanced back at her with a cheerful smile. "Ustin?"

Penny nodded, "Could be."

Scott switched on the cameras nestled in the belly of the rocket and frowned as he focused in on the street below. All seemed quiet. Flicking the feed onto infrared, he scanned through the floors of the hotel.

Alex looked on in awe as the camera searched the building, bright white shapes indicating the people within and most of them lying still in their slumber.

The ground level was more active. Various humanoid white figures milled around or sat together in small groups.

"Restaurant." Penny offered, standing and holding out her laptop, showing Scott the blueprints of the hotel.

Scott nodded. "Conference room?"

"Pan left." Penny watched the camera image move and looked back at the schematic on her screen to confirm the location. "Empty." She sighed.

Scott swung the camera back and then frowned as he saw a number of people gathered in the room beside the lobby. "Bar?" He glanced back and saw Penny nod.

"_Professor Andropov. It's good to see you again."_

Scott was startled by the new voice and gasped in horror. He turned to Penny and saw the recognition and dread that filled her eyes.

"_And you, Mr. Mudhar." _Came the reply in Russian-laced English.

"Mudhar?" Penny frowned and entered the name into a new search. The file opened almost immediately and her heart slammed into her chest. "Oh good god …"

Scott leaned back and tried to peer at the image. He reached out and turned the laptop to see the photograph that Penny was staring at in horror. "Shit." He hissed. "Where the hell did that come from? No wonder John left like he did."

"What? Why?" Alex urged.

Penny turned the screen towards her.

"Oh hell, no!" Alex gasped, tears welling. "We need to get him out of there!" She urged in a panic.

"Hey …" Scott soothed, "We don't know he is in there. They might be surveying this from a different location."

"Yeah, right!" Alex scoffed, "You saw the state he's in!"

Penny placed her hand on Alex's arm and urged her to calm. "Henry's with him."

"You don't know that!"

"_You remember my business partner, Mr Singh?" _The Hood's voice continued, "_And this is my accountant, Mr Barclay."_

Penny entered the names into the search and called up the files.

"_It's good to work with you again." _The Hood offered offered lightly, "_It's been … what … almost ten years?_"

"_I am excited about tomorrow, Mr Mudhar._" Came Ustin's broken English reply.

"_Indeed. Indeed._"

Scott turned to Penny and saw her frowning in concentration. "Ranjit Singh, company director." She shrugged slightly, "Nothing flags up on him. And Arthur Barclay, United Bank. Again, clean." She looked up and saw the horror on Scott's face. "What? What is it?"

Scott managed to take a breath and signalled for her to turn the laptop around. He hardly dared look. Knowing what he would see, it was no less of a blow and he groaned in dismay.

"What?" Alex urged.

Scott closed his eyes and hung his head. "Oh god, no …" He looked back up and his eyes again fell on the smiling photograph of Ruth's husband.

"You know him?" Penny inquired.

Scott nodded. "Art. Ruth's husband."

"Ruth?"

"Jake's sister."

And Penny gasped as realisation hit.

"Who's Jake?" Alex urged.

Scott turned to her and shrugged an apology. "An old friend."

"Oh." Alex looked down at the laptop. "You think he knows who Mr Mudhar really is?"

"God, I hope not." Scott replied quietly.

Penny watched Scott in concern and reached up to place her hand on his arm. "This is too much for us, Scott. We need to call in reinforcements."

Scott nodded in agreement.

"What about John?"

Penny turned to Alex and smiled thinly, "We need to get him the hell out of there."

Faint sounds of an argument could then be heard in the background, behind the pleasantries that Ustin continued to exchange with the Hood. The fight seemed to attract their attention and they stopped talking.

Scott watched the infrared images and saw two of the figures scuffling together. The white shapes in the bar moved towards the fight and seemed to be watching. The angry shouting was just too far out of range to be heard clearly and Scott frowned in frustration.

And then a third figure joined the two in the lobby and the fight ceased. Now a calmer conversation ensued and then suddenly one of the figures was holding up one arm. The pose was unmistakeable and Penny and Scott gasped in horror as the new player held up its arms in surrender.

"_John_!"

The shout was suddenly clear and the three of them flinched.

"Shit!" Scott flicked off the autopilot and One sank lower over the city.

"What are you doing?" Penny urged.

"Setting down on the roof and getting my brother the hell out of there!" Scott replied quickly.

Alex stared at the feed in horror and then winced as the screen flashed with sudden white brightness.

Scott gasped as One swayed violently and he groaned with the effort it took to hold her steady. Pulling back up and clear of whatever had disturbed the still night air, he checked the systems rapidly and saw to his relief no sign of impact or damage. "What the hell was that?" He demanded breathlessly and glanced down at the building below them, his heart sinking as he saw the dust cloud and debris filling the street. "No …"

"Please tell me that didn't just happen." Alex whispered shakily.

Scott was lost for words and banked One hard left and clear of further danger. He took her high up into the sky and flicked the autopilot back on, his hands trembling.

"Oh god …" Penny closed her eyes, the first tears falling.

"Thunderbird One from Thunderbird Two."

Scott jerked his head up and stared at the comm. in uncertainty. After a moment he leaned forward and opened the link.

"Scott?" Jeff demanded angrily, "I thought I told you to get your ass home! What the _hell_ are you doing in the Ukraine?"

"Dad," Scott began, his voice tight.

"Well?" Jeff barked.

"Dad, you …" Scott closed his eyes, "You'd better get over here."

_Tbc …_


	30. Chapter 30

Faking the call to himself had been easy. Standing before the smoking hotel and trying to appear impassive was not.

The shaken residents of the higher floors who had been woken by the blast had been herded through the rear fire escapes and now huddled together in a neighbouring building, the maitre d' of the Excelsior checking their names against the manifest. He hurried over after double-checking the figures and frowned in concern.

"(I'm missing nine guests and five staff.)" The maitre d' announced quietly.

Scott watched the fire fighters surveying the devastation and listened to their concerned chatter. They were worried about structural damage and were waiting for an engineer to arrive on scene before taking one step inside.

"(What do you think?)"

Scott turned to the fire chief and nodded in agreement. "(Best be safe.)" He moved away from the building and frowned in thought. "(But we've got equipment coming soon.)"

The fire chief watched Scott in interest for a moment and then shook his head. "(Not that there's much chance of rescuing anyone.)"

Scott shrugged and headed back along the street to the waiting craft. Climbing back up inside One, he found Penny and Alex crying softly together and he leaned over them both, wrapping an arm around their shoulders.

He stayed there briefly and then moved to his chair and peered at the infrared images. The fire fighters could be seen clearly, white figures milling around the hotel front porch. In contrast, the lobby within the building remained a mixture of greys and blacks and there was still no movement.

"Shit …" Scott wiped his face with his hands and sighed loudly.

"Thunderbird One from Thunderbird Two."

Scott lifted his head back up and stared at the comm., for a moment wishing desperately to have not been first on scene this time. He cleared his throat and opened the link. "Hey, Virg."

"Be with you in three." Virgil explained quietly. "Where's a good place to park?"

"They've cordoned off this entire block. Anywhere's good."

"F.A.B."

Scott heard the tension in Virgil's professional response and he closed his eyes. This was too much. Way too much.

Penny slowly sat back from Alex and gently stroked Alex's fringe back from her flushed face. Glad to have something else to focus on besides her own pain, she watched Alex in concern and took her hand.

"Are we sure …?" Alex asked again, as she had done several times over the past twenty minutes. "I mean … are we really sure?"

Penny had no reply. She pulled Alex into a tight embrace once again and could feel her body trembling.

Scott watched the two women for a moment and then stood slowly. "I'm gonna go see what's happening." He offered and hurried from the ship.

As he neared the site of the blast, a familiar rumbling started to fill the street and he looked up as Two glided overhead. Usually she was such a welcome sight but not this time. Knowing what they had to face was making Scott's chest hurt and he began to walk past the hotel.

Two's VTOL thrusters sent dust and litter swirling along the street. She barely fit between the tall buildings and Scott frowned in concern as her wing tips moved worryingly close to the streetlamps and trees that lined the wide street.

After settling down, she started to rise up on the four pistons and the cargo bay door began to yawn open. Scott waited a safe distance and then saw the ramp meet the tarmac and hurried closer.

Jeff walked slowly down the ramp, glancing back inside the hold and seeing the Firefly and Mole powering up. He then saw Scott and sorrow filled his face.

Scott quickened his pace and met his father at the bottom of the ramp, shaking his head in despair and the first tears finally falling. He had kept it together this far but seeing his father somehow released the tight hold and he was soon sobbing desperately.

Gordon climbed from the Mole and peered down the ramp to see his eldest brother crying. Ignoring Virgil's caution, he hurried down the ramp and waited a short distance from the two men. With a frown, he took a tentative step closer. "Is it … I mean … is he …?"

Jeff leaned back from Scott and held him at arm's length. "Scott? Are you sure?"

Scott looked into his father's pale face and took a deep breath. "I … it's like I told you. We followed a lead and we heard - " He closed his eyes and tried to hold back another bout of sobbing. "And it … it just exploded."

"Has anyone been in?" Gordon urged, "Do we know for certain?"

Scott shook his head, "They won't let anyone in until the structural engineer gets here."

Jeff nodded slowly.

"So maybe he wasn't in there." Gordon offered quietly.

Scott managed a small smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."

"Come on." Jeff patted Scott's shoulder and nodded towards the scene. "Let's go see what's going on."

Gordon watched them leave and headed back up inside Two. He saw his brothers waiting expectantly at the top of the ramp and shook his head slowly.

Alan stared in disbelief at Gordon and his face tightened as he forced back tears. "No …"

"Al …" Virgil stepped closer to him and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"No!" Alan shrugged away from Virgil and glared angrily at them both. "I won't believe it. I won't." He dragged a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. "Not till I see him."

"Dude …" Gordon grimaced at the thought.

"What?" Alan demanded, flicking his head back up at him. "You saw Mom!"

"Alan." Virgil cautioned.

"No!" Alan spun at him, "You all saw Mom and I never did. I never saw her. She was just gone. And - " He coughed on a sob and clutched his arms about his chest. "If … if he's really dead then … then I have to see … I have to!"

"Hey …" Gordon edged closer and reached out for him.

"No!" Alan backed away from him, fighting the despair that was building.

Gordon hurried closer and grabbed Alan's arms, pulling him into a tight embrace. He closed his eyes as Alan began to cry quietly and then suddenly his brother was sinking to the floor, sobbing loudly. Gordon knelt down with him and hugged him tighter.

"Thunderbird Two from Thunderbird One."

Virgil tapped the comm. piece in his ear. "Yeah, Pen?"

"Virgil, if you have a moment, we could use your medical expertise."

"Be right there." Virgil agreed and glanced back at his brothers. He saw Gordon nod an affirmative and he then wandered further inside to grab an emergency bag from the small infirmary. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he jogged down the ramp and hurried past the ruined hotel.

Taking a quick look at the shattered front windows and cracked pillars of the ornate entrance, Virgil sighed and then headed on towards One. He climbed up inside and smiled a thin greeting.

"Hello, Virgil." Penny leaned back from Alex and got to her feet.

Virgil saw Alex slumped in the co-pilot seat and the bloodstained uniform. He hurried closer and frowned as he knelt down before her and peeled back the dress.

"Has … has anyone been in, yet?" Alex asked quietly.

Virgil looked up into her flushed face and shook his head slowly.

"It can't … can't be … true." Alex murmured, her breaths coming in short gasps.

Virgil reached up and pressed his fingers gently against the side of her neck. His frown grew and he glanced at Penny. "How long has she been like this?"

"Just a few minutes." Penny shrugged, "But she fainted as we left the hospital."

"Which was obviously a really good idea."

Penny recoiled slightly at his harsh tone but quickly decided to let it go, considering the circumstances.

"Safe … safer." Alex urged, meeting Virgil's concerned gaze. "Had to … had to leave."

Virgil nodded and pulled a fresh dressing from his kit, taking a look at the wound as he replaced the gauze. "This is way more than I can treat." He sighed. "She needs a hospital."

"No!" Alex argued weakly, "They'll find us."

Virgil watched her worriedly and then searched in his bag. "I can give her fluid replacement but … she needs a doctor."

"No! Can't!"

"Hey. Lie still." Virgil reached up and gently pressed Alex back against the seat.

"The closest contact is Moscow." Penny offered quietly.

"NO!" Alex insisted, fresh tears spilling onto her pale face.

"Easy." Virgil soothed.

"Brains?" Penny suggested with a shrug.

Virgil turned to her and considered the idea for a moment. "We could be there and back in a flash." He agreed quietly and got to his feet. "I'll go check with Dad."

"Stay." Alex urged suddenly, grabbing at his sleeve. "Need to … to stay."

"I'll be right back." Virgil assured, placing his hand over hers.

"No. Me. Not leaving."

Virgil glanced at Penny and saw her shrug in despair. He looked back at Alex and shook his head. "You need a doctor, Al."

Alex's face crumbled. "I need John!"

"I know." Virgil sighed and stepped back from her. "But … well … let me go and speak to Dad." He gave Penny a brief hug and then climbed back through to the hatch and down onto the street.

The powerful grumble of the Firefly bounced around the tall buildings and Virgil broke into a run. He reached the scene breathlessly and sought his father.

"Their guy is here and has given the all clear." Jeff explained quickly, pulling on his helmet and oxygen pack.

Virgil nodded and peered inside the front doors that hung open limply. "Alex needs evac."

Jeff paused and turned to look at Virgil's worried face. "That's your call." He agreed quietly.

"Yeah." Virgil turned back to look at the building. "You think Scott - "

"Won't give a shit." Jeff smiled thinly, guessing Virgil's thoughts.

"Right."

Jeff finished preparing his equipment and quickly pulled Virgil into a tight hold. "Fly safe."

"I'll hurry straight back." Virgil concurred and turned away. He then paused and glanced again at the building. "You'll call - "

"Absolutely."

"Right." Virgil concluded and headed back towards One.

_Tbc …_


	31. Chapter 31

After the intense noise of the explosion, the silence was eerie. He lay in the stillness, numb with shock, and listened to the nothing around him. And found it was not as silent as he had first thought. There was a thin wailing, ringing sound and it was making his head swim.

And then more sounds began to gradually creep in. There was a hissing and splashing of water spraying from somewhere. There was the crunching rumble of masonry settling and then there was a gentle groaning.

It was close. He moved his head and instantly what he could make of the dim world span about him. With a gasp, he tried to reach up to clutch at his head and found to his horror that he could not move. And then there came the slow realisation that something was on top of him.

Flexing the fingers of one hand and relieved to find that one arm was free and moveable, he reached up and touched whatever covered him. And his stomach turned. It seemed to be not so much of a 'what' as a 'who'. Reaching round the body, he discovered that it was lying diagonally across him and he groaned as he turned his head and his cheek brushed against damp hair.

The body had to be moved. It was restricting his breathing and adrenaline was building as he realised that he could not now lie here and be suffocated after having survived what had just happened.

But what had happened? Blurred memories of an explosion began to surface and his heart was racing. There was something important he had been doing and he needed to get back to it.

Wriggling part way out from under the body took all his strength and he had to pause to catch his breath. And then panic gave him a sudden burst of energy and he let out an angry yell as he pressed both hands against the torso that covered him and rolled the body away.

And now he was suddenly getting soaked by the water that poured from the ceiling. Drops banged against his head painfully and splattered into his eyes. Turning away from the spray and rolling slowly onto his side, he lay still for a moment and tried to quell the nausea that moving had caused.

The notion that he needed to get clear of this place then occurred to him and he pushed himself upright, hissing in protest as pain gathered in his head and threatened to form another explosion.

He took a moment to calm his breathing and the pain faded to a dull ache that seemed to stay in the background as long as he didn't make any sudden moves. Blinking his eyes open, he took in his surroundings. It was a mess. Rubble and furniture were scattered through the barely recognisable lobby, drenched with water from the ruptured pipes that hung down from the split ceiling.

A grinding sound then began from somewhere behind him and he turned to see part of the shattered plaster of the lobby wall crumble to the floor. That was enough. Deciding it was time to get out of there, he rolled onto his knees and paused with new dizziness.

Then the groan came again and he suddenly remembered the others. Looking around, he could now make out various bodies amid the debris and he frowned in concern. Then he looked behind him and saw the person that had been lying on him and his heart sank.

Crawling closer, he saw the young man's chest rising and falling slowly. And with one breath came another moan. He reached out and rolled the man over onto his back, leaning over him to shield him from the water.

"(You okay?)"

Slowly the man opened his eyes and blinked to try and gain some focus. "What …? What happened …?"

"(I'm sorry. You were never meant to be caught up in this. You were supposed to be clear.)"

And recollection flooded into the young man's face. He cried out in fury and slammed his fist into the older man's temple.

"(I'm sorry!)" The older man sobbed, rolling away from any further attack and clutching at his head. "(I'm sorry, John.)"

"(How do you know my name?)" John demanded angrily, clambering over onto his knees and scrambling after the man. And then he saw the bodies amid the rubble and suddenly remembered. "Henry!"

Clambering over the water soaked debris, John searched for any sign of his colleague, his heart in his throat. And then he found him. With a sob, he fell to his knees beside the body and could see that there was little chance of finding a pulse. But he checked anyway. He had to. For Alex.

Henry was already cold. Perhaps from the water that collected in puddles amid the rubble, his skin was icy and pale and John placed his hand on Henry's shoulder as the first tears fell.

Lifting his head, John could just about make out where the entrance to the bar had once been and he got to his feet. With a sob, he headed into the large room and could see from the blast pattern the focus of the explosion. He looked around at the destruction and shook his head sadly.

John's eyes then fell on a disfigured form lying awkwardly beside the splintered remains of the bar. He stepped a little closer and covered his mouth as he saw the glistening matter splattered over the body. His eyes then moved to the strangely unharmed face and his stomach turned.

John fell to his knees and doubled over, heaving what little he had in his stomach into the waterlogged floor.

"Ustin …"

John lifted his head and wiped his mouth, watching the man staring in dismay at the scene before them. "What did you do?" John husked, climbing to his feet and suddenly flying at the man in fury. He sent them both toppling over and was dazed for a moment. He then rolled onto his knees and leaned over the equally stunned man. "(Who the fuck are you?)"

"Josef." The man covered his face with his arms and recoiled from John. "Josef Svorsky."

John frowned in confusion and sat back on his heels. He shook his head and glared angrily at the man. "(You work for the Hood.)"

"(No.)" Josef sighed, "(Well … yes. I used to.)"

John's frown deepened.

"(I was undercover.)" Josef continued, sitting slowly upright and swaying groggily. "(Trying to destroy him.)"

John snorted a sudden laugh. "(Well, zero points for subtlety.)"

Josef shook his head. "(This was not me.)"

John watched the man for a moment, hardly able to believe that the 'ghost' he had been chasing across Europe was now sitting in front of him.

"(I think this was him … and Red Dawn.)"

"What?" John demanded aghast.

"(And they'll pin it on a group seeking revenge for the destruction of the Ventura test.)"

John stared at Josef in confusion.

"(The Hood is only a small piece of the puzzle, John. A very big puzzle.)"

John nodded slowly, "(I know …)" He peered around them and frowned in concern. "(You think he's under here somewhere?)"

"(I doubt it.)" Josef sighed, "(He would have seen it coming.)"

John spun back to him, his frown growing. "(If you knew, why didn't _you_ stop it?)"

"(Believe me, I tried.)" Josef insisted, "(There was no time.)" He shook his head sadly and then took a deep breath, "(We should leave.)"

John looked around at the devastation and sighed in dismay. "(We should check if anyone else is alive.)"

"(So they can identify us as having survived?)"

John spun back to Josef and held his gaze.

"(We must go.)" Josef urged.

John paused in uncertainty.

"(I am not your enemy.)" Josef stated evenly, "(But you do have many. And they are sure to arrive here soon.)"

John nodded slowly and followed Josef from the building as the first distant sirens could be heard approaching the scene.

XXXXX

The small apartment block was a twenty-minute walk/jog from the hotel and John was exhausted as he stepped inside. He followed Josef up to the third floor and wandered inside.

"(My sister.)" Josef explained, switching on the lights and illuminating the floral lounge. "(She is away.)"

"Sure." John scoffed, remembering how Josef had struggled with the lock pick. He waited in the centre of the room and watched Josef peering at the street below them cautiously before then closing the curtains. "(I need to phone my friends.)"

Josef shook his head.

John groaned and closed his eyes. "(Listen. They'll see what happened … I need to tell them I'm okay. I need - )" He swayed suddenly and his legs began to buckle beneath him.

Josef hurried back and grabbed a wooden chair from the side of the room. He caught John in time and eased him into the chair. "(You need to sit down.)" He suggested lightly.

John managed a thin smile and rested his elbows on his knees, letting his head fall forward with a heavy sigh.

Josef watched him in concern and hurried into the kitchen.

John looked up and saw Josef returning with a bottle of vodka. "(No. No thank you.)" He waved dismissively.

Josef shrugged, "(I wasn't offering you a drink.)" He moved behind him and lifted his jumper.

John frowned and then suddenly flinched as something stung him.

"(Looks like some glass caught you.)" Josef sighed in sympathy.

John reached over his shoulder and his fingers brushed the cuts that Josef had exposed.

"(This might sting.)" Josef cautioned and poured the clear alcohol down John's back, frowning in concern as John hissed in protest.

"Shit!" John husked and bit at his lip.

"(Sorry.)" Josef pressed a towel onto the cuts and peered at the damage in concern. "(I need to clean these.)"

John turned to look at him and frowned warily. He then nodded and leaned forward, clutching his hands together. "(So, Josef – ouch! – who do you work for?)"

"(Myself.)"

John smiled. "(I guess you know I've - ah! - been on your trail.)"

"(Yes)." Josef replied distractedly, carefully cleaning the pattern of gashes that crossed John's shoulder blades.

"(Henry - )" John paused for a moment and closed his eyes. "(My … my friend didn't believe you were real. He said – ow! – you didn't exist.)"

Josef shrugged, "(I don't.)"

John craned his neck to look at Josef and his smile grew.

"(I live under the radar.)" Josef continued, "(Like your family.)"

John frowned, "(But we have an identity. We're not invisible.)"

"(Perhaps this is where you went wrong.)"

John considered this for a moment.

Josef headed from the lounge and returned with a small plastic carton. He crouched beside John and began to cut small sections of dressing strip that he then carefully applied over the wounds. "(There. Finished.)"

John nodded and slid his jumper back down over his torso. He stood and again swayed groggily.

"(Easy!)" Josef grabbed John's arm and steadied him, leading him across to the sofa. He watched in concern as John fell back against the cushions, wincing as the cuts stung sharply. "(I'll make us some coffee.)"

John watched Josef leave and then frowned as he reached into his jeans pocket and found Henry's phone. He stared at the handset and considered his options. With a sigh, he decided that he would take the chance to find out more about Josef and could always phone later.

And then the room span dizzily once more. Frowning in confusion, he had a strangely familiar sensation of grogginess in his head and suddenly he remembered feeling this way before ... hospital ...sedation ...

He looked again at the phone in his hand but his vision was blurring.

Josef wandered back into the room and watched John slump onto his side on the sofa.

"What …?" John husked, fighting to keep his eyes open. "What have you done …?"

Josef sighed and crouched down before him. "I'm sorry, John."

_Tbc …_


	32. Chapter 32

With fuzziness akin to the start of a world-defining hangover, John lifted his head and groaned weakly. Blinking in the brightness of the large room, he frowned and peered at his surroundings. He was lying on a small cabin bed inside a fairly non-descript office and he took in the small desk and filing cabinets, frowning as he sat upright.

"Shit …" John clutched at his head and took a second to wait for the dizziness to subside. Remembering passing out and Josef's apology, he got to his feet and groaned angrily as he hurried from the office.

It was not dissimilar to the hangar on the island and his frown grew as he looked around the immense silver bay. The place seemed empty. John stumbled through the expanse of the hangar and checked the other offices. No one was there. His heart racing, he found what he assumed was the front door and opened it slowly.

Peering inside, John beheld another large hangar and then took in the vast rocket that stood at the far end. He moved further inside and stared in wonder at the craft. It was just as Scott had described; a little stubbier and wider perhaps and there were only two large engines at its base. But there was no mistaking the heritage. And this ship was even cheekier; John stepped closer and marvelled at the huge red rocket.

"Beautiful, no?"

John spun at the voice and saw Josef waiting by the door. "Bastard!" He spat in fury and broke into a run.

"Wait!" Josef raised the gun in his hand and aimed it directly at John.

John skidded to a halt and glared angrily at Josef. "(Why? Why have you brought me here?)"

"(To end it.)"

John frowned in confusion.

"(Come with me.)" Josef tucked the gun into his jeans and wandered back through to the adjoining hangar.

John followed slowly and padded at his pockets, groaning as he realised the phone was gone. He watched Josef cross to the office and wandered after him warily.

"(I'm impressed.)" Josef glanced back at John with a smile and took out a large roll of paper from one of the cabinets. He spread the map out on the desk inside the office. "(You have pieced together what has taken me years to figure out.)"

John stepped further inside the office and saw his notes and drawings.

"(In fact. You got way too close.)"

John looked across at Josef and his eyes fell on the soggy gauze on his neck. "(It was you that shot at us.)"

Josef's smile faded. "(I am sorry.)"

"(Why?)"

"(I had no choice.)" Josef shrugged, "(I had you tailed, followed your movements, saw how close you were getting. And I tried to warn you.)"

"Ted?"

Josef smiled again, "(Ted. Yes. The only one of my associates who could be a convincing American.)" And then he was serious once more. "(Yet you persisted.)"

John shrugged a reply.

Josef watched him for a moment. "(Alex will be alright, I hope?)"

John tensed and new anger began to build.

"(I needed you off the scene for a while. Needed time to prepare.)"

"(Prepare what?)"

Josef sighed, "(You'll see.)"

"(Who the _hell_ are you?)" John whispered.

Josef moved round the desk and stepped close to him. "(A kindred spirit.)"

John watched Josef regarding him fondly and saw his chance. He lashed out, landing a solid punch to Josef's face and, as the elder man arced backwards from the impact, he grabbed the gun.

Josef stumbled back and regained his footing, rubbing at his cheek. He looked up as John fled from the office and a smile filled his face.

John ran across the hangar and headed for what he could now define as the outer door. The lock hung open and he paused for a moment in surprise before then stepping into the cool night air. The bright beams of a car's headlights then flashed up at him from the road and he gasped, retreating back into the hangar.

"(Everything that has happened has been for a reason.)"

John spun and aimed the gun at Josef.

Josef smiled. "(I'm not your enemy, John.)"

"Why!" John demanded angrily, waving the gun at Josef. "(Why me?)"

Josef shrugged, "(Bait.)"

John frowned in confusion and then heard the car pulling up outside the door. He froze and felt the colour drain from his face. "(Who … who is here?)"

"(I think you know.)"

John spun towards the door and heard the footsteps that were approaching. He backed away warily and raised the gun as the door opened.

The middle-aged man took a cautious step inside and gasped as he saw John. He then glanced behind him and gave the smallest of nods.

John frowned in confusion, his heart thumping in his head. The man was familiar but his mind was too muddled to quite figure out from where. And then the smart-suited man stepped clear of the door and Trangh entered the hangar.

John could not breathe. He watched Trangh wander into the building with confidence and, turning to John, his mouth grew into a wide smile.

"Thank you, Josef." Trangh sighed contentedly and faced John squarely, unperturbed by the gun that was pointed at him.

John faltered for a second, glancing at Josef and groaning in confusion. "What … what is going on …?"

"Master Tracy," Trangh stepped further into the hangar and held out his hands. "My name is - "

John snorted a brief laugh, "I know exactly who you are, Hood."

Trangh paused in surprise, a frown creasing his brow.

John saw the response and remembered the alias Trangh had somehow created. And the way he had controlled Ustin. He watched Trangh focusing on him, his frown deepening. And then he heard laughter.

"That won't work here, Trangh." Josef offered in broken-English amusement.

Trangh turned to him, his eyes flashing red.

Josef simply laughed harder.

John watched the interaction and could feel hope building as he then saw Trangh's companion backing off from him and now seeing the set up Josef had orchestrated. He was indeed the bait. The bait to draw out the Hood. And the Hood had somehow been neutered.

"(This is your chance, John.)"

John chanced taking his eyes off of Trangh and turned to Josef.

Josef reached up and tapped the back of his neck.

John frowned in uncertainty and then copied Josef, gasping as his fingers found the tiny device nestled amid the hair at the nape of his neck.

"(Do it.)"

John watched Josef's face become sincere and the greying man nodded in encouragement.

"(Do what needs to be done.)"

John remembered the gun in his hand and turned his focus from Josef to the cocked and ready weapon. His gaze then moved beyond the barrel to rest on the confused face of the man that had taken so much from him. And he paused.

He paused for a nanosecond too long.

Trangh suddenly understood Josef's deception and gasped in horror. He flung his hands into the air and cried out in anger.

It all happened at once. Sparks of purged energy crackled above them and the lights blinked out. John yelped in pain as the gun was ripped from his hand and he heard the weapon clatter across the floor somewhere behind him. And then a low rumble moved through the floor. John stumbled as the ground shook and something exploded. The room was then filled with a dull orange glow and he turned to see the bright light that shot between the gaps in the hangar wall beside him.

"Ventura!" Josef cried out in warning.

John gasped in horror and stared at what he now knew was the brightness from the ignition flames. He turned and looked for Josef in the strange amber light. And saw Trangh running for the door. "No!"

Trangh spun back at the door and glared in fury, the red of his eyes suddenly bright in the dimness. He raised his hand and barked a warning.

John was thrown back by the impact of whatever Trangh had shot at him. He was lifted from the ground and flung towards the rear of the hangar, landing on the floor with a thud and skidding across the concrete. He lay there, stunned, the roar of the powerful engines in the adjoining hangar suddenly drowning out all else.

Shaking his head and groaning dizzily, John rolled onto his knees and caught his breath. And then he saw it, lying there at the far end of the hangar by the wall. With a groan of anger, he grabbed the gun and clambered to his feet.

Outside, the night air was filled with the growing noise of the rocket and smoke was billowing out under the hangar doors. John searched the small courtyard and saw the smart Mercedes and the man that was clambering within. Without a second thought, he raised the gun and fired.

Trangh yelped in pain and crumpled over the steering wheel. John began forward and kept the gun trained on the still figure. His body trembling, he neared the car and frowned as he peered through the increasing brightness from the hangar behind him. And Trangh moved.

"Don't!" John shouted a warning and broke into a run, reaching the open car door and aiming the gun inside.

Trangh hissed in pain and grabbed at his shoulder.

John watched him warily, his grip tightening on the handle of the gun. "Don't move! Or I swear, I'll - "

"You'll what? Kill me?" Trangh turned to look up at him, pain filling his eyes but a wide smile growing. "I'm already dead."

John faltered for a moment.

"Trangh Belagant died in Kazakhstan. Remember?"

John frowned.

"Shoot me and you're murdering an innocent entrepreneur." Trangh continued, chuckling softly, "The guy that bailed out ISA. A damned hero!"

John considered this for a second, his frown growing. "Get out."

Trangh sighed in dismay.

"Get _out_!" John shouted angrily.

Gripping his bleeding shoulder protectively, Trangh turned and slowly stood from the car.

"Josef?" John called out.

Trangh frowned and peered past John, seeing the dazed man that stumbled from the hangar.

Josef beheld the two of them and smiled in delight.

"We need to get out of here." Trangh urged worriedly.

John turned his attention back to him.

Trangh nodded to the hangar behind him. "She's going to overload."

"(Josef, can you power down the Ventura?)" John called over the noise.

"(I can try.)"

"(Do it.)" John heard the hangar door open and close and regarded Trangh in interest. "You got a phone?"

Trangh nodded and reached inside his jacket, grimacing as the movement pulled at his injured shoulder. He held out the phone and shrugged slightly. "Look, we can work this out, can't we?" He began quietly.

John stared at him in disbelief and then shook his head in disgust. "Shut up." He cautioned and flicked open the phone. Keeping the gun trained on Trangh, he dialled in the scramble code and waited to check the contact.

"I've changed, John."

John lifted his head and watched Trangh in bemused interest.

"I was trying to do something good."

"Yeah, right." John sighed, "You're tired from that last outburst and you're buying time to recharge."

"It doesn't work like that." Trangh chuckled suddenly, "I wish it was that easy."

"Whatever."

Trangh's smile faltered. "You really don't understand, John."

"Shut up!" John sighed and entered in the phone number, lifting the handset to his ear.

Trangh smiled and glanced towards the ever-increasing glow and noise from the hangar. "You still don't appreciate just who you're dealing with." He muttered, his eyes flashing red and the hangar bursting into flames.

_Tbc …_


	33. Chapter 33

No one could have survived the intense blast as such close quarters. Jeff looked around at the ruined hotel and his rapid breaths were loud inside his helmet. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, trying to switch to the autopilot that would normally see him through a traumatic rescue.

Only this was more recovery than rescue.

"Dad?"

Jeff turned and saw Scott watching him in concern. He nodded and managed a small smile before then resuming the task at hand. It was slow going but they needed to be careful, knowing that the bodies beneath the rubble were delicate and deserved careful retrieval.

They had worked their way through from the front entrance, passing rubble back along the long line of fire fighters and piecing through the broken pieces of the building. Finding the first body had proved difficult but the young woman was not too badly disfigured and Jeff had found small hope in this. He sorted through the masonry and was sure John would be lying just as peacefully, just as apparently unharmed.

And then they found Henry.

Jeff helped carry the broken body out to the waiting medical personnel and looked on in disbelief as the man was tagged appropriately and then covered in a sheet. Knowing now that John must have been at the hotel, Jeff was barely able to bring himself to go back inside. But something made him.

And something made him order his sons to leave. They protested angrily, none more so than Alan, but Jeff was determined. He needed to find John and make sure that he was in one piece. Literally.

The notion lingered in his mind as the team entered the bar and found what was left of one of the scientists. Jeff was glad for the blanket that was hastily tossed over the man's torso and peered down at his familiar face. And that was too much. He turned and fled through the cleared path amid the rubble.

Outside the street was filled with bright artificial light and the air hummed with the noise of the generators. Jeff hurried into the cool air and removed his helmet, closing his eyes as nausea began to rise once again.

Feeling better, he turned and saw his sons huddled together sitting against the Firefly. He wandered over to them and watched their forlorn faces as they stared up at him expectantly.

Scott glanced over at the hotel entrance as another limp form was carried outside. His heart sank and he stood quickly to hurry across to the makeshift morgue area. Certain that he knew what he would find inside the jacket of the expensive suit, he held his breath and pulled out the wallet.

It was not Art.

Scott breathed a sigh of relief and stood back up slowly, passing the wallet to one of the personnel for cataloguing.

And suddenly it was over. Scott joined the group of fire fighters and was aware of his father trembling beside him. It had taken two hours to sift through the rubble and the missing people had all been accounted for. Plus a few others who Scott guessed would no doubt be reclaimed (or not) by various agencies.

The fire fighters then began to disperse as the investigation team moved in and the four of them were left alone in the middle of the street.

Alan stared at the hotel in weary confusion and shook his head slowly. "He's … he's not in there …?"

Gordon smiled and placed his arm around Alan. "Nope." He sighed in relief and let his head rest against his brother's shoulder.

Scott closed his eyes and let his head fall forward, pinching the bridge of his nose with a gloved thumb and forefinger.

"Oh god …"

Scott looked up and saw the dismay on his father's face.

Jeff turned to him and was suddenly fighting back tears. "Oh god, Scott. He's not here!"

Scott frowned and stood firm as his father turned and fell against him. He wrapped his arms around his father's shaking shoulders and closed his eyes. "So … so where the fuck is he?" He whispered to no one in particular.

Jeff lifted his head and wiped his face, unsure whether to laugh or cry. He glanced at the ruins of the hotel and sighed wearily. Standing up straight, he then stepped past Scott and headed over towards the Firefly.

Alan and Gordon got slowly to their feet, their faces pale and tearstained.

"What now?" Alan ventured quietly.

Jeff shrugged.

"Where's Virg?"

"He took Alex home." Jeff answered, aware of Scott reaching them and sensing the brief panic as his eldest suddenly realised the lack of One's presence. "Come on." Jeff nodded towards Two. "Let's pack things up."

XXXXX

Gordon backed the Firefly up the ramp and into the cargo bay, shutting down the craft's systems and glancing up to see his father and two of his brothers ambling up into Two. He stepped down from the Firefly and sighed as he headed out to meet them.

"I need to get hold of Penny and see where we should go from here." Jeff explained quietly.

"We're not _leaving_ …" Alan gasped in alarm.

Jeff turned to him. "I don't know if it's safe, Al. We need - "

"We need to stay and find John!" Alan frowned in angry confusion.

Jeff sighed wearily. "I know … I know how you feel. Believe me." He smiled thinly and stepped closer to his youngest, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Jeff then took in the tired, distraught faces of his other sons and his smile dropped away. "I wish I knew what to do, boys … I just …"

"It's okay, Dad." Scott began quietly, "If he wasn't inside then he's okay. Right? And he couldn't have gone far."

"Maybe we should scout the area, check all the streets and alleys." Gordon shrugged, "Just in case."

Jeff shook his head slowly, "I don't think we can risk being here too much longer."

Scott sighed and closed his eyes. "Yeah … if what John told me is true then … we don't want to run in to the people he was getting close to."

Alan watched the two of them in interest and then frowned in concern. "If John knew how dangerous they were … why didn't he back off?"

Jeff laughed suddenly and pulled Alan closer to him, nuzzling his face into his son's hair. "That's one of the many questions I will ask him when we find him."

"Dude …" Gordon smiled, "I so wouldn't want to be him when you do!"

Jeff smiled back at him and then took a deep breath. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"_Thunderbird Two from Thunderbird One_?"

Jeff hurried over to a comm. console nestled in the hangar wall and opened a channel. "Yeah, Virg?"

"_I'm nearing your position, Dad, you want me to join you_?"

"Negative." Jeff replied quickly, "Stay away from the city. Find a secluded spot and send us the co-ordinates."

"_F.A.B_."

Jeff closed the channel and turned to see his other sons watching him in interest. "We need to get out of here." He explained, "But I don't want to go too far."

Scott smiled and hurried towards the flight deck. "I'll get onto Pen and wake up our contacts."

XXXXX

Jeff peered out at the quiet countryside and frowned in concern. It was dark and still, the few towns that were scattered around the north of the city seemingly fast asleep. He set Two down in a small clearing beside the lake and turned to Gordon.

"Nothing." Gordon confirmed. "There's no comm. chatter except from the emergency services in the city."

Jeff nodded thoughtfully. "We can't stay here too long, though." He looked across at Scott.

"Pen's on the case, Dad. She's waking up everyone in the vicinity."

Jeff considered this for a moment and then suddenly smiled. "You know … I think I'll have the five of you micro-chipped when we get back." He watched his three sons giggling in amusement. "This is too much for your old man."

"Sure." Alan grinned mischievously, "But I'm sure Fermat can override it if I ever needed some _alone_ time …"

"Oh, please." Gordon scoffed, "I don't need that image in my head."

Alan laughed in delight.

"_Thunderbird Two from Thunderbird One?"_

Scott opened a channel. "Virg?"

"_Yo, bro'! You want your plane back_?"

Scott laughed, "She better not be scratched, dude."

"_Oh, don't worry, I was gentle_." Virgil laughed, "_In fact, I don't think she's ever had it so good_."

"Yeah, right." Scott groaned, "Get over yourself, Virg!" He stood slowly, "I'll be right there."

"_Sure."_ Virgil gave a final chuckle. "_And Dad?"_

"Yeah." Jeff frowned.

"_I think I saw something as I flew over_." Virgil offered, reading out the co-ordinates he had noted down. "_Light coming from a warehouse further up the river. Might be worth checking out_."

Scott paused at the door to the flight deck. "Ventura?"

Jeff shrugged and watched Alan entering in the data and calling up a map of the area.

Alan frowned in concern. "Background radiation levels are higher than normal."

Gordon leaned in closer and peered over his shoulder. "Dude! I'm not surprised." He pointed at the map. "That's Chernobyl."

Alan's frown deepened. "Oh …"

Jeff moved closer to them and then turned to Scott. "Perfect cover if you're hiding a state-of-the-art rocket."

Scott nodded, "I'll go check it out." He saw the instant alarm on his father's face and smiled thinly. "Very, very carefully."

Jeff shrugged an agreement of sorts.

Scott jogged down the ramp and peered into the darkness. Just able to make out the glinting hull of his ship in the occasional moonlight breaking through the clouds. He switched on his torch and the beam quickly found the figure that was approaching.

Virgil waved a greeting, squinting in the sudden brightness.

"How's Alex?" Scott asked quickly, lowering the torch beam.

Virgil sighed as they reached each other. "Not good."

Scott hung his head.

"I don't think it helped that I had to sedate her for the trip."

"You what?" Scott gasped, "Is that okay? I mean - "

"The baby." Virgil held Scott's gaze and nodded slowly, "She told us."

Scott sighed, "I just …"

"Hey …" Virgil reached out and placed his hand on Scott's shoulder. "It's okay. Parker's gone to the mainland to get help. She'll be okay."

Scott watched Virgil smiling thinly up at him and nodded begrudgingly. "I hope so."

"Listen, bud - " Virgil began, gasping as a bright flash suddenly filled the night sky. They both ducked instinctively and then spun to see the plume of flames and smoke that rose into the air from somewhere along the river. And then the noise came. A dull thud that shook the air and made them both jump in shock.

_Tbc …_


	34. Chapter 34

John scrambled slowly to his feet and peered over the bonnet of the car. The hangar was ablaze, the roof hanging open and the sides buckled from the blast, smoke and flames climbing into the sky. He stared in horror at the sight and finally took a breath.

"I think that was the last of your nine lives."

John spun and saw Trangh slumped against the side of the car, smiling up at him in amusement.

Moving carefully on his knees amid the shattered glass from the car's blown out windows, John neared Trangh and glared at him angrily.

"How many more explosions will you miraculously survive?"

John frowned, lost for words, remembering how Trangh had grabbed him and pulled him round to sink behind the protection of the car. "Why?" He managed hoarsely.

Trangh laughed softly and clutched at his injured shoulder. "I think you mean 'thank you'."

"_Thank you_?" John demanded aghast.

Trangh frowned slightly.

"Just what the fuck do I have to thank you for?" John demanded furiously, moving away from Trangh and slowly getting to his feet. He moved round to the front of the car and stared up at the burning building.

"Well … I guess that's that."

John spun back and saw Trangh standing uneasily. "Where do you think you're going?"

Trangh sighed deeply, "It's over John." He offered and turned to walk away.

John crouched down quickly and collected his gun from the ground. He cocked the weapon and aimed it at Trangh. "STOP!"

Trangh paused.

"Stay right there!" John ordered, looking down and searching the area for the phone he had also dropped when Trangh had grabbed him.

"You're going to let me go, John."

John looked back up and saw Trangh frowning at him. He smiled suddenly and shrugged an apology. "Your tricks don't work on me. Remember?"

Trangh watched him in interest. "So … what …? You're going to kill me?"

"No." John replied, suddenly spotting the phone beneath the car and keeping his gun on Trangh as he quickly ducked down to grab it. "You're going to jail." He opened the phone and smiled as he saw it was still working. Entering the number, he looked back up at Trangh. "For ever, this time."

Trangh frowned.

"And then maybe we'll find a way to turn off that power of yours."

Trangh watched John in intrigue. "And who, exactly, are you going to lock up?" He smiled suddenly, "I'm dead."

John put the phone to his ear and heard the connection activated.

"What possible reason could they have to arrest Raja Mudhar?" Trangh continued, walking back towards John. "Trangh Belagant died in Kazakhstan."

John kept the gun trained on him and listened to the dialling tone.

"And so, it seems, did you."

John's heart thudded against his chest and he focused on the call, trying to ignore whatever Trangh was trying to do.

"You know … I never knew what she really did to you." Trangh persisted, "But I heard the noises. I can only imagine - "

"Shut up!" John shouted suddenly, tears stinging his eyes, "Shut the _hell_ up!"

"I should think it felt very good to kill her."

John gasped and turned slowly to face Trangh, "How can you possibly know that …"

Trangh shrugged, "I knew about the call Scott and Alex made to her, asking for her help ... and then we lost contact. It was easy to guess what must have happened." His smile faded, "Reading Ustin confirmed my suspicions."

John lowered the phone and stared at Trangh in stunned confusion.

Trangh stepped closer. "I could take it away, John." He held out his hands, wincing as the action pulled at his shoulder, "I could make it all go away. Give you back your life."

"No." John backed away from him.

"What?" Trangh laughed suddenly, "You _like_ what your life has become?"

John frowned and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

Trangh edged closer, "I suppose I ought to be flattered by your obsession."

"I …" John's frown deepened.

"But what now, John? Where will you go? You've torn up quite a path across the world in your pursuit of me. You think all that will be left unquestioned?"

John lowered the gun and closed his eyes.

"What of all the lives you have ruined?" Trangh took another step forward, "The life you took."

John hung his head and his shoulders sank.

"John!"

John gasped and spun back towards the hangar to see Trangh's assistant stumbling through what was left of the door.

"Don't listen to him!" The man shouted huskily, clutching at his chest and falling to his knees on the ground. "Help is coming, John. Don't do anything stupid."

John watched the man in puzzlement.

"Why, Art." Trangh chuckled softly, "Are you still alive?"

John turned back and saw Trangh's eyes glowing red. He then heard the man behind him cry out in pain and it made his stomach turn.

"Stop." John raised the gun and glared at Trangh. "Stop it, now."

Trangh turned to him and saw the renewed hatred in John's eyes.

"John!" Art called out urgently. "Don't! My people are coming. Please!"

Trangh was suddenly distracted by this and growled angrily.

John looked behind him and saw Art smiling in delight despite the pain that tore through his head.

Art laughed softly, clutching at his temples and grimacing as blood trickled from his nose and spilled into his mouth. He glared up at Trangh and somehow managed a snort of amusement. "CIA, you son-of-a-bitch." Art husked, "You're fucked."

"No!" Trangh cried in fury and deepened his focus on Art.

John cringed as Art screamed in pain and he looked back at Trangh. "Stop." He ordered coolly.

Trangh was no longer listening to him.

John closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

The pain suddenly gone, Art crumpled forward onto the ground with a loud sigh of relief and lay still for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He then lifted his head and saw Trangh lying crumpled on the courtyard floor. Groaning in dismay, Art rolled onto his knees and got to his feet. He stumbled forward and frowned in concern, seeing John standing over Trangh and the gun still in his hand. "Oh no …" Art quickened his pace and then saw Trangh move.

"Ow!" Trangh doubled over and grabbed at his left thigh, hissing in pain.

Art smiled and stepped up beside John.

John looked down at Trangh in bewildered silence, the gun in his tight grasp still trained on him.

"It's okay, John …" Art tentatively reached out and placed his hand on John's arm, lowering the gun. "It's over…"

John turned slowly to face him.

"It's over." Art assured and gently tried to prize the gun from John's grasp.

"No!" John shouted suddenly, shoving Art hard and send him tumbling backwards. Raising the gun, he looked down at Trangh's fear-filled face and choked on a sob.

Everything flashed through his thoughts. Everything this man had done. Everything from the moment he had fired a missile at Five and changed John's life forever. John pulled back on the trigger and could feel the tension on the spring build.

And then suddenly he stopped.

John stared down at Trangh and tears welled his eyes as his mind was suddenly filled with blackness. Cloudy grey-black nothing. And then a tiny silver-grey form was floating in the void. He closed his eyes and fell to his knees.

"It's okay." Art was back with him and knelt down beside him. He grabbed the gun and pulled it from John's grip. Tossing the weapon clear out of reach, he then placed his arm around John's shoulders and gave him a gentle hug. "It's okay, buddy. You'll be okay."

John leaned against the stranger, grateful for his presence and sure that it was the only thing holding up his exhausted body. He hung his head and could feel the world spinning round him.

"Okay, bud." Art could feel John beginning to sag and was himself too bruised and battered to hold him up. "Easy ..." He moved back from him and gently lowered him to the ground.

John sighed wearily and then opened his eyes. He looked up through the dark smoke and could just make out the stars blinking through the gaps in the clouds above them. He watched them in wonder and his mind was suddenly quiet and still. Sleep seemed too good to resist and he could feel his body shutting down. Then a gentle rumble filled the air around him and he watched the smoke spinning wildly, blown away by the sudden breeze that was now shooting dust and ash across the courtyard.

John smiled and groaned in relief as he turned his head and watched One slowly sinking down to rest gently a short way down the road. And then his world went black.

_Tbc …_


	35. Chapter 35

Scott clambered down from One and took in the still blazing hangar, he then saw the two figures huddled together in the courtyard and broke into a run. His heart was pounding as he neared the scene and in the amber glow of the flames could make out faces. Familiar faces.

"John!" Scott quickened his pace and skidded to a stop. His heart in his throat, he fell to his knees beside his brother's prone form and reached out to touch him.

"Hey." John blinked his eyes open and smiled wearily up at his brother. "Was wondering when you might join us."

Scott frowned and sat back on his heels. "You okay?"

John's smile grew. "Groovy."

"I don't think he's hurt."

Scott looked up at the bedraggled form of the suited man who sat beside John.

The man shrugged, "It's just been a hell of a night."

"Tell me about it." John chuckled softly.

Scott turned back to his brother. "Why'd you leave, John? Why'd you do this?"

John lifted his arm and pointed towards the battered remains of the Mercedes a short way off. Scott looked across at the car and gasped as he saw the figure sitting in the passenger seat. "Is that … ?"

"Yup." John nodded and sighed loudly. "At last."

"We thought it best to chain him to the steering wheel." The suited man explained with a shrug. "Not that he'd get far, anyway."

"I shot him."

Scott spun back to John in horror.

"Just a flesh wound." John continued lightly, "Still … it pissed him off."

And Scott laughed suddenly, "Dude … you sure you didn't hit your head or something?"

John grinned up at him, "I believe this is called post-trauma shock. I'll no doubt feel guilty tomorrow."

Scott's face became suddenly sombre.

"Hey …" John reached up and placed his hand on Scott's arm. "I'm okay, bro' … really … I'm just glad it's over." He lifted himself up onto his elbows and slowly sat up. "Man …" He groaned and let out a heavy sigh. "I've _so_ had enough of this now." He turned to the man beside him. "I think I'll leave all the running and shooting and explosions to you guys." John laughed and turned to Scott. He saw Scott watching his companion in uncertainty and gasped suddenly. "Oh, sorry, guys! Arthur Barclay, Scott Tracy."

Art smiled and held out his hand.

"Art is a corporate banker." John offered, tapping his nose and offering a conspiratory wink. "Otherwise known as a spook."

Scott shook Art's hand and frowned in confusion.

Art smiled back at him. "Don't tell anyone." He offered merrily.

Scott nodded and then turned towards the car. "So … what's the plan?"

"Plan?" John grinned, "Who said we had a plan?" He saw the mock glare Scott shot him and laughed softly before then shrugging his shoulders. "Art has called his people and they're coming to collect the prize."

"Good." Scott got to his feet and turned to look at the burning building. "I'll get our guys to come and sort out this mess."

"Good idea." John held up his hand and groaned with exertion as Scott helped him get to his feet. He swayed groggily and smiled gratefully as Scott stepped forward to steady him.

"I think you should make the call." Scott suggested softly.

John understood his meaning and turned towards One.

"Wait!" Scott reached out and grabbed John's arm, pulling him back and wrapping his arms around him tightly. "I thought you were dead!" Scott husked.

"I'm sorry." John hugged him back and then pulled away quickly, too tired to deal with anything more.

Scott watched his brother wander off towards One and waited for him to climb up inside the craft. Then, happy John was definitely safe inside, he turned to Art. "And you? You okay?"

Art frowned in thought and opened his jacket, reaching gingerly inside. "Explosion threw me some. I think I busted a rib or two." He grimaced slightly and then shrugged. "I'll be okay."

Scott watched him get to his feet and frowned in concern as Art winced in pain. He hurried closer to him. "You should let one of our guys to take a look at you."

Art shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"Okay," Scott agreed begrudgingly and stepped back from him. He turned towards the car and sighed heavily. "What will happen to him?"

Art followed his gaze and shrugged a reply. "That all depends on whether we can unravel the mess he made and prove his true identity."

Scott nodded slowly.

"Ruth can never know."

Scott spun back, gasping slightly.

"I know you recognised me, Scott. I saw it in your eyes."

Scott paused in uncertainty, his heart pounding in his ears and his mind filled with the brief time he had shared with Art's wife.

"For her safety … and for my kids." Art urged. "She can never know."

Scott nodded in agreement.

"I love her." Art continued, "Very much. And I know you were once close."

Scott held his breath.

"She called me the other night and said you'd got together after Jake's funeral." Art's face was filled with sudden sorrow. "God, you've no idea how hard that was. Seeing her pain and not being able to tell her what really happened to Jake." He turned and looked at the burning hangar, "What might have happened if this one had launched."

Scott watched the emotion on Art's face and placed his hand on Art's shoulder. "You need to go home."

Art smiled suddenly and turned back to Scott. "Do I ever."

XXXXX

John sat in the quiet of the cockpit and watched the burning hangar. His throat tight with the emotion of the call he had just ended, he gazed out at the flames and sighed heavily.

The Hood was captured. It was over. And suddenly he felt lost. Every minute of every day for the past month had had a purpose. Every waking moment had been filled with what had to be done. And now there was nothing. An empty, hollow nothing.

Nothing but the first stirrings of regret. And it was making him nauseous. He closed his eyes and faces started spinning in his mind. Mishka. Ustin. Henry. Alex. And that tiny grey blob on the ultrasound screen.

John choked on a sob and hung his head, clenching his fists at his side. He was so tired that it took all the strength he had left to hold back the tears that threatened and he groaned angrily at his own weakness. There was still a fire to put out, a ruined hangar to search and another body to find.

With that thought and the knowledge that his younger brothers were heading his way, John took a deep breath and stood from the pilot's seat. He headed through the cockpit and climbed out of the craft.

"(You're a better man than I am.)"

John spun at the voice and smiled in relief as he saw Josef standing in the shadows beneath one of the wings.

"(I would have killed him.)"

John nodded slowly, "(Believe me, I wanted to.)"

Josef considered this for a moment. "(I am sorry I played you, John. I had no choice.)"

John stepped closer to him.

"(I have been trying to find a way to bring Red Dawn down for so long.)" Josef sighed, "(I just could not chance that this time would not go right.)"

"(Red Dawn?)" John echoed.

Josef nodded, "(They are not the new thing that they are being billed as. They were founded nearly thirty years ago and then, after the fall of the Soviet Union they seemed to disappear.)" He smiled thinly, "(Everyone thought that they had died with the old country. I always knew it was not so.)" He nodded out towards the burning hangar. "(They were waiting in the shadows. Waiting for their chance.)"

John watched him in interest. "(You're KGB, aren't you.)"

"(I was once.)" Josef smiled, "(I told you … I don't exist.)" He sighed heavily, "(But some things you just cannot let go of. And I kept an eye on the shadows.)"

"(I'm glad you did.)" John offered and then frowned in intrigue. "(But … why Trangh?)"

"(I had some leads about a year ago that suggested Red Dawn were gaining members and stockpiling money. I traced some of it back to the alter ego he had set up and knew I had found their new leader. I found my way into the ranks and started to work for him.)" Josef was lost in a memory for a moment. "(And then he needed a distraction. He needed the focus to be far from the growing power of Red Dawn.)" Josef looked back up at John. "(And he needed a show of strength to ensure loyalty so he killed my brother and my uncle and planted his men in their stead.)" Josef offered a small, strange half-smile and shrugged his shoulders. "(Then ... one night in the middle of the Bering Sea ... he used my family to ensnare yours.)"

John's frown grew and he shook his head in uncertainty. And then suddenly he knew. He gasped and stared in horror at Josef. "But … (there was no one left on the oil rig. We checked. We rescued those men.)"

Josef nodded and gave a thin smile. "(You rescued Trangh's men. My family were already dead.)"

John groaned in dismay. "I'm so sorry …"

Josef stepped forward and placed his hand on John's arm. "(You could not have known. He made sure of it.)"

John looked into Josef's tired grey eyes and nodded slightly.

"(And today has more than made up for what he did to my family.)" Josef urged, "(And yours.)"

"(Yeah? I don't think so. Look at the number of people who died.)"

Josef laughed gently, "(My friend, you are not seeing the whole picture. Look at what we have done.)"

John frowned.

"(We stopped a war!)"

"What?"

Josef nodded eagerly, "(The attacks on Ventura and the White House and the stockpiling in Kazakhstan. Trangh was trying to start a war.)" He glanced above them. "(He was using your ships to test the virus they had created and making you the perfect distraction away from what he was doing behind the scenes.)" Josef laughed suddenly, "(My friend, do you not see? He was trying to turn people against each other. And all that has happened is they have pulled together. It is a good day.)"

John considered this for a moment and then heard the first rumblings of aircraft approaching. He stepped out from under One and watched in wonder as first Two and then a whole fleet of helicopters flew in from all directions.

It was true. IR had found powerful allies. Agencies from across the globe were working together. And, without knowing it, he had been running alongside them; following their clues and giving them assistance in return. It was too much to take in.

"But - " John turned back and saw that Josef had gone. He hurried under One and ran round the jet, peering into the darkness around him. But there was no sign of him.

"See you around, my friend." He offered quietly.

_Tbc …_


	36. Chapter 36

A conclusion. Of sorts. For now ...

* * *

The last pools of blackness were still clinging to the sky and a few stars twinkled persistently as the sun rose behind the island. The gentle breeze that drifted up from the sea was warm and ruffled John's hair, tugging at the heaviness of his mood.

Unable to sleep and needing to not be with company, he had wandered out here shortly after nightfall and had watched the passage of time roll overhead. He was too far past tired to close his eyes and yet he knew he probably ought to rest. With a sigh, he licked his dry lips and reached out for his glass of water. The liquid was warm and the ice long gone. He lifted the drink up before him and smiled suddenly as he saw the reflection in the glass.

"Hey …" John offered quietly, taking a long gulp of the water and hearing bare feet padding across the patio.

John set down his glass and turned his head.

"Hey." Scott smiled thinly. "I just … well … I had to … shit …" Scott shrugged, "You weren't in your room and … well …" he looked down at the stone tiles in uncertainty.

John frowned and sat upright, the world spinning for a moment as exhaustion and lack of food made their joint protest.

Scott glanced up at him. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay." John swung his legs round and perched on the edge of the bench.

Scott stepped forward warily. "Was it as bad as it sounded …?"

John nodded slowly, their father's hurt, angry words suddenly bubbling in his ears once more. "Not that I can blame him."

"He thought he'd lost you … we all did …" Scott continued forward and sat down on the bench opposite John. "More than once …"

"I'm sorry."

Scott nodded, "I know."

John sighed and looked down at his hands. "It seems like someone else's life … it doesn't feel real …"

Scott watched his brother in concern. "It's a lot to take in." He agreed and then suddenly gave a small chuckle. "I mean, the hair is enough of a shock."

John smiled and reached up to pull at a lock of dark fringe.

"But at least the beard is gone." Scott continued lightly.

"Yeah!" John stroked his fingers down the side of his cheek and frowned as his freshly shaven skin tingled at his touch. "I hardly recognised myself …"

Scott's smile faltered as he considered his brother's words. He shrugged off the sudden melancholy and laughed gently. "It's a good disguise, then. You'll not match your mug shot."

John looked up at him in interest.

"You were on the Interpol most wanted list. Alan was most impressed."

John managed a small smile.

"So." Scott took a deep breath. "What now?"

John shrugged, "Penny is covering my tracks."

Scott nodded in silence.

"Using up the last of her favours, as she put it." John continued and then frowned in thought, "And your new friend has urged the charges to be dropped."

Scott smiled, "Yeah, I'm right up there with the bigwigs. First name basis and everything."

John closed his eyes. "It's all gone to shit, Scott …"

"I know."

"We've lost so many people and … I …"

"Not all of them were your fault." Scott offered carefully, "If that's what you're thinking."

John nodded and smiled a reply.

"And we've found some handy new friends."

John gave another nod.

"It just sucks that Art's one of them … _man!_" Scott chuckled softly, "He just _had _to be a good guy, didn't he?"

"What?" John looked up in interest.

"Nothing." Scott sighed, "Long story."

"Hmm … it is, isn't it …"

"With a happy ending, though."

"I guess."

Scott watched John's shoulders sagging heavily and got to his feet. He moved across to perch on the bench beside John and waited patiently for him to continue. His brother stayed silent. After a few minutes, Scott took a deep breath and ventured into what he was sure was troubling John. "Pen's going back to London in the morning."

John made no response.

Scott leaned forward a little, could see the pained expression on John's face and knew he had found the source.

John cleared his throat and opened his eyes, his gaze fixed on the floor. "Al's going with her."

"Oh, man …"

"She - " John's throat was tight and he swallowed back the lump that had risen. "She wants to leave."

Scott reached up and placed his hand on John's back. "She's not well enough."

John snorted a reply, "Her mind is made up and I don't think anyone can stop her." he shook his head slowly, "She's so angry ..."

"Can you blame her?"

John spun at Scott suddenly, hurt in his eyes.

Scott shrugged a response. "I would feel just the same." He offered a thin smile. "I _did _for a while there."

John stared in uncertainty at his brother.

"You made a choice, John." Scott resumed quietly. "And it wasn't her."

John gasped, tears welling. "No! That's not true! I -"

"You left her."

John visibly recoiled from the notion and looked away from Scott, his face crumbling. "I … I _had_ to …"

Scott frowned and shook his head slowly.

John turned and saw Scott's quiet response. He groaned and stood from the bench, his head spinning dizzily. "I thought … that is … I hoped she would understand …" He padded over to the edge of the pool and gazed out over the lightening sky above the ocean. "I guess that's it, then …"

"What?" Scott stood quickly and hurried over to his side. "You're giving up?"

John closed his eyes and hung his head.

"Oh, no way, dude! _No_ way!" Scott grabbed John's arm and turned his brother to face him. "You chase half way across the world on some insane crusade to bring Trangh to justice, nearly killing yourself and her in the process, and now you've got to face up to the consequences. If that means getting on your knees and begging that woman for forgiveness, then you damned well do it. You hear?"

John regarded Scott in confusion, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"You're seriously gonna let her go?" Scott urged.

John's frown faded and he shrugged slightly, "How can I apologise for something that I'm not sorry for?"

Scott took a step back from him.

"I don't regret what I did." John stated evenly, "And I would do it again in a heartbeat. Alex just … well … she just makes things a little more complicated."

"What?" Scott whispered in disbelief, backing further from John. "This isn't you …"

"No?" John laughed suddenly, "Then who is it?"

Scott stared at him in horror.

John calmed and looked back out at the view across the pool, troubled thoughts creasing his brow once more. "It's just … it's just better this way …"

"What is?"

"Letting her go."

Scott shook his head slowly. "I don't see how."

John closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "I can't … Scott, I just can't love her when … when my mind is …"

And Scott suddenly understood. He recalled thinking that it was odd that their father had been yelling and screaming at John and had then suddenly backed off. He remembered seeing John wander down from the office and the silent exchange he had shared with Penny. And he could see in his brother now that something still wasn't right.

On their return home in One together (requested by an exhausted John to avoid a journey filled with questions and concerns from the rest of the family), his brother had been quiet and calm. He had spoken a little of what had happened and what they had prevented. It was bigger than any of them had dared imagine or could even comprehend. But somewhere beneath the battered shell of his brother, was the man Scott used to know and he had hoped that perhaps all that they had been through had not done as much damage as everyone had imagined.

"I need some time." John ventured huskily.

Scott nodded.

John turned back to look at his brother and his eyes were brimming with tears. "This isn't me, Scott."

"I know." Scott whispered, stepping closer and reaching out to place his hand on John's arm.

John leaned into his touch and moaned gratefully as Scott moved even closer and wrapped his arms around John's shoulders.

"Where will you go?" Scott asked quietly.

"Dad gave Lily a call. She said I can go stay with her for a while."

Scott considered this for a moment. John made it sound like a vacation, a trip out to visit family. But then, that wasn't too far from the truth. Lily had been part of their lives for many years. Not so much of late, but in the early years after their mother had died, she had spent a lot of time talking to them all. None more so than their father. Now, the psychiatrist who Alan still referred to as 'Auntie Lil' was the chief of staff at a private clinic in California.

John lifted his head and looked up at Scott. "You think they'll understand?" He nodded towards the house behind them.

"No." Scott smiled, "Not at first."

John nodded slowly.

Scott gave his brother a gentle squeeze and groaned softly. "I wish there was something I could do …"

"There is."

Scott leaned back from him, raising his eyebrows in eagerness. "Anything."

"Look after Alex for me."

Scott frowned in uncertainty.

John shook his head slowly. "I can't … can't see her ... not like this ... not when she - ... I don't trust myself not to break down or … well … worse …"

"Dude, I think you need to - "

"I know what I _need_, Scott!" John argued suddenly, his lips trembling, "And what I _don't_ need is to see the hurt in her eyes when she looks at me." He shrugged out of Scott's embrace and stepped away from him. "I know I'm being a coward but I just can't …"

Scott watched his brother fighting back tears and nodded slowly.

"Please …" John turned back to him, the tears finally spilling onto his flushed cheeks. "When I look at her I … I see all that I used to be and … and I need to get that back before … well … before - "

"Before you can be a father." Scott surmised.

John nodded in agreement, his face crumbling and his knees buckling beneath him. He sank down onto the stone patio and grasped at Scott's arms as his brother tried to catch him.

"It's okay." Scott wrapped his arms around John and held him close, his own tears falling as he rocked his brother gently. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay."

"How?" John managed.

"I don't know. But it will be." Scott replied firmly, adding: "And I'm always right."

John chuckled briefly, "Is that so?"

"Yup." Scott shrugged, "I'm the eldest."

"Being the eldest doesn't make you always right."

Scott smiled, "Okay, how about the fact that I can so kick your ass into next week, little brother?"

"Yeah." John laughed gently and sniffed back further tears. "Then you have a point."

"Absolutely. You may be a genius but brute strength always wins."

John relaxed back into Scott's arms and smiled merrily. "I'll remember that next time Brains and I play chess."

Scott laughed at the image and gave John a tight squeeze. "See … you're in there somewhere, bro' …"

"Yeah."

Scott took a deep breath, "You go see Lil and I'll take care of everything while you're away. It'll all be fine."

"You think?"

"Definitely. I'll make sure of it. I'm best pals with the President, don't ya know!"

John laughed gently, uncertain as to how that last comment was of much help in his situation, but completely convinced that Scott would be true to his word. And maybe, just maybe, John could somehow make everything right again.

One way, or another.

FIN


End file.
